


Bezwzględni

by Nikki Lowa (Nikkelow)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, dodam jak napiszę większą część, nie daje nic bo chcę uniknąć spoilerów
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkelow/pseuds/Nikki%20Lowa
Summary: Detroit, rok 2038. Ambitna, porywcza, niezawodna i pewna siebie detektyw z mroczną przeszłością, Victoria Foster zostaje przeniesiona do Detroit, by pomagać w sprawach defektów. Przyjdzie jej pracować razem ze swoim byłym mentorem, Hankiem Andersonem, tajemniczym androidem, Connorem oraz wybuchowym jak i niezwykle flirciarskim detektywem, Gavinem Reedem. Wspólnie będą musieli rozwiązać wiele spraw podsuniętych im przez los. Czy Victoria z czasem będzie w stanie zmienić się pod wpływem Connora? A może to Connor zmieni się dzięki Victorii? Czy Gavin będzie w stanie przekonać do siebie zdystansowaną Victorię? A może to Victoria będzie tą, która przekona do siebie Gavina? Jakie inne relacje zostaną jeszcze przez nią nawiązane? Czy pojawienie się tajemniczego androida wywróci jej życie do góry nogami? A może to powrót postaci z jej przeszłości je wywróci?
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Elijah Kamski/Original Female Character(s), Gavin Reed/Original Female Character(s), Hank Anderson/Original Female Character(s), Markus (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Simon (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prekursor

**Author's Note:**

> Jedyne, co mogę podkreślić na temat tego fanfika to:  
> ● Jeszcze nie wiem, co dokładnie będzie występować w tej historii prócz przekleństw, przemocy, drastycznych scen i być może erotycznych, ale to się dopiero okaże, póki istnieje taka możliwość.  
> ● **Oś czasu/chronologia** będzie trochę pokręcona i inaczej ułożona, niż w grze, ale tak będzie myślę lepiej, przynajmniej bohaterowie zdołają się ze sobą oswoić i lepiej poznać. **Dlatego proszę się nie dziwić, kiedy akcja będzie rozciągnięta na kilka miesięcy, zamiast na dni, bądź jakaś akcja będzie miała miejsce później/wcześniej, niż jak to było w grze!**  
>  ● Na temat głównej bohaterki... Celowo jest taka, a nie inna, z czasem powoli będzie wychodzić na jaw jej przeszłość z Hankiem i nie tylko, co będzie miało wpływ na jej zachowanie, pewnie będzie po tym przez jakiś czas zimną bitch, ale być może Connor ją naprawi, jeszcze nie wiem, zwłaszcza, że chciałabym też zrobić **JAKIŚ** \- ale jeszcze nie wiem jaki - wątek z Gavinem, bardzo go polubiłam w ostatnim czasie.  
> ● Co do jej zewnętrznego wyglądu, to wzorowałam się na Helenie Harper z Resident Evil 6. Uwielbiam tę postać, wpasowała mi się swoją osobą, zewnętrznym wyglądem (ubiorem także), po części charakterem, głosem i jej pewnym siebie, czasami groźnym spojrzeniem. Jednak **to nie ta sama postać** , dzielą jedynie podobieństwa wypisane przeze mnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sporo zmian w rozdziale! Głównie ścieżka kariery Victorii (bo nie wzięłam pod uwagę, że hierarchia policyjna w Chicago wygląda inaczej, niż w Detroit), trochę tekstów odnośnie jej zachowania no i najbardziej finał sprawy i końcówka rozdziału + więcej tekstu o około 350 wyrazów.

Jej misją było wyeliminowanie celu pod każdym względem. Nie ważne jak i nie ważne, co się wydarzy. Jej wygląd, głos, występki względem defektów, a przede wszystkim imię, były już znane wśród wszystkich defektów - przekazywały między sobą informacje na jej temat, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Była młoda, przeżyła 29 lat życia. Miała ciemno brązowe, lekko kręcone, pocieniowane włosy sięgające do połowy ramion, razem z dłuższą, również pocieniowaną grzywką opadającą na czoło, brew i skraj prawego oka. Jej orzechowe oczy, przyjazny wygląd wraz z delikatną, śniadą cerą i 166 centymetrów wzrostu miały sprawiać wrażenie milutkiej i naiwnej - pozory jednak okrutnie myliły. A imię jej: _Victoria_.

Jako jeden z najlepszych gliniarzy w Chicago, Victoria była wysyłana do najcięższych spraw, które wymagały sprawnej i profesjonalnej ręki. Gdyby nie jej znana na posterunku policji skuteczność w tego typu sprawach, z pewnością nie zostałaby tutaj wysłana. Wraz z jej pierwszą sukcesywną misją z udziałem defekta dwa i pół roku temu, Victoria otrzymała awans na szefa detektywów, dzięki czemu mogła skuteczniej działać, mając pod sobą grupę zaufanych ludzi, z którymi udała się dzisiaj na akcję.

Koordynując ruchy detektywów, wspólnie, sprawnie przedzierali się pustymi korytarzami ogromnego, opuszczonego magazynu. Do pomocy przydzielono jej również wyspecjalizowany oddział SWAT, z którego dowódcą była w ciągłym kontakcie. Victoria czując, jak coraz bardziej zbliżali się do końca sprawy, jej podekscytowanie, jak i niepokój rosły, z każdym kolejnym krokiem wykonanym naprzód.

Idąc tak z wyciągniętą bronią, skierowaną póki co ku ziemi, dotarli do większego pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowało się kilkoro ludzi. Żaden z nich nie był świadomy ich obecności. Victoria zarządziła zatrzymanie się grupy detektywów, samej prześlizgując się do dużego pomieszczenia. Wysoko postawione skrzynki umożliwiły jej chowanie się i przemykanie niezauważalnie bliżej zorganizowanej grupy.

Oceniając swoje ukrycie przed postawieniem każdego kolejnego kroku, przemknęła na lewą stronę magazynu. Była w stanie podejść wystarczająco blisko, nie zostając wykrytą. Wyglądając dyskretnie zza skrzyni przyjrzała się grupie 12 ludzi. Gdyby nie ich ubrania, mogłaby faktycznie wziąć ich za ludzi, jednak u niektórych widoczne były po prawej stronie skroni świecące raz na złoto, raz na błękitno, okrągłe diody. _Defekty_. Co gorsza, defekty, które wzięły ludzi na zakładników. To im nie wróżyło szczęśliwego zakończenia.

Mimo tego, że czasami Victoria bywała szorstką i bezwzględną osobą, nie traktowała androidów z pogardą ani niechęcią, była do nich nastawiona neutralnie, jak zresztą do każdego innego człowieka, którego znacznik przesuwała na swojej mentalnej planszy w tył, jeśli nadepnął jej na odcisk, bądź w przód, jeśli okazał się przydatny. Od pewnego czasu nie zależało jej na głębszych relacjach z kimkolwiek - to sprawiało, że nie przywiązywała się do nikogo ani niczego. To sprawiało, że była niezawodna i jej reputacja w tym, co robi tak wybitnie jako stróż prawa wyprzedzała ją. Była po prostu zajebista.

Defekty stanowiły dla niej cel i zarazem zagadkę. Jak to się działo, że maszyna, domyślnie pozbawiona jakichkolwiek emocji, stawała się jak niemal człowiek? To z pewnością nie tylko jej zagwozdka, jednak przechodziła przez myśl Victorii za każdym razem, kiedy stawiała czoło defektom, a w ostatnim czasie powierzano jej każdą sprawę, która ich dotyczyła w Chicago, więc myślała nad tym więcej, niż powinna.

Przyglądając się defektom, nie była w stanie zlokalizować wśród nich zakładników, to od razu dało jej do zrozumienia, że muszą być gdzieś indziej. Zerknęła w przeciwną stronę, gdzie ulokowała się grupa SWAT, gotowa do szturmu. Ich dowódca przekazał jej gest, że za chwilę otoczą defekty razem z grupą Victorii. Przytaknęła, cofając się do grupy detektywów i przekazując im informację o otoczeniu celów. Obie grupy były gotowe pięć sekund później i bez zbędnych ceregieli, kapitan wraz z Victorią wydali gestem ręki rozkaz do ataku.

W jednym momencie nastał chaos. Kierując się pospiesznie w stronę defektów Victoria przekrzykiwała się z innymi detektywami i członkami oddziału SWAT.

\- **CPD, nie ruszać się!** \- dało się wielokrotnie słyszeć dookoła. Wielu defektów próbowało uciec w zaskoczeniu, co spotkało się ze strzałami ze strony oddziału SWAT.

Victoria momentalnie wpadła w furię. Doskoczyła do jednego z członków oddziału i zaszarżowała na niego brutalnie barkiem chwilę przed tym, kiedy chciał otworzyć ogień do innego defekta. Moment później leżał już na ziemi. Nie dbała teraz o to, czy wyrządziła mu jakąś krzywdę. Victoria nienawidziła współpracować z ludźmi, których nie znała, bo nigdy nie wiedziała, czego się można po nich spodziewać, zwłaszcza podczas akcji.

\- **Nie strzelać! Nie wiemy, gdzie są zakładnicy!** \- syknęła głośno niczym rozjuszona kotka, posyłając wściekłe spojrzenie dowódcy. Mimo tego, że na ogół miała delikatny, dźwięczny, łagodny i przyjemny dla ucha wysoki głos, często był przesycony gniewem, przez co tracił na swojej naturalności i wpasowywał się w jej obecny charakter - **Miałeś trzymać swoje psy na krótkiej smyczy, żeby nie spieprzyły śledztwa!** \- warknęła w jego stronę i nie czekając na żadną odpowiedź, odwróciła się do niego plecami, starając się oddychać głęboko i uspokoić.

Przeliczyła szybko wszystkie defekty, łącznie z trzema zabitymi. Brakowało dwóch wśród tych klęczących na ziemi i z rękami za głową. Victoria miała ochotę wyładować na czymś swoją złość. Rozejrzała się szybko po pomieszczeniu, odkrywając na wschodniej ścianie od korytarza, którym tu weszła duże, metalowe drzwi. Były na wpół otwarte.

Przeniosła wzrok na grupę detektywów, stojących w półkole otaczającym defekty.

\- **James i Dean** \- wymieniła tylko imiona i przywołała do siebie gestem ręki dwójkę detektywów, którzy bez słowa sprzeciwu podeszli do niej. Spojrzała na pozostałych - **Spróbujcie wypytać ich o zakładników** \- zakomunikowała krótko, wskazując po tym na defekty, choć wiedziała, że to może być niemożliwe do zrealizowania, znając ich upór.

Ściskając w prawej dłoni pistolet, chciała udać się wraz z parą detektywów w stronę drzwi, ale...

\- **Detektyw Foster** \- usłyszała nagle swoje nazwisko od strony dowódcy oddziału SWAT, co kazało się jej zatrzymać i spojrzeć przez ramię w jego stronę. Przez krótką chwilę zawahał się, jakby dobierał odpowiednie słowa - **Zapewniam panią detektyw, że nie celowo moi ludzie utrudniają to śledztwo, dołożę wszelkich starań, by misja zakończyła się sukcesem** \- Victoria nie wiedziała, czy właśnie to chciał powiedzieć, czy jej wysoce zastraszający wzrok go do tego zmusił, ale przyjęła jego słowa do wiadomości, kiwając ledwo zauważalnie głową, a następnie odwracając ją znów w stronę detektywów.

Wolała iść sama, ale skoro zaczął się przed nią płaszczyć, jedynie westchnęła niezauważalne.

\- **Kapitanie Bowers** \- zaczęła nieco spokojniej, choć wciąż z groźną nutą w głosie, zwracając głowę ponownie w jego stronę - **Niech pan weźmie dwóch swoich najlepszych ludzi i idzie za mną. Reszta niech zostanie i pilnuje defektów, bez zabijania** \- zakomunikowała szorstko. Po tych słowach ruszyła w stronę drzwi ze swoimi ludźmi.

Przemieszczając się sprawnie i szybko między korytarzami, Victoria natknęła się na świeże ślady tyrium podczas sprawdzania po drodze każdego zakamarku. Któryś z tych kretynów musiał jednego postrzelić... albo oba. Kierując się za śladami, napotkali skrzyżowanie korytarzy. Victoria szybko podzieliła ich zespół na trzy grupy, udając się wraz z dowódcą za śladami tyrium. Musieli szybko działać.

Idąc w ciszy, dosłyszeli w oddali uderzenie metalu o podłoże, co kazało im znacznie przyspieszyć. Światło następnego pomieszczenia było bardzo jasne, a Victoria pod jego zachodnią ścianą zauważyła poważnie rannego w nogę i brzuch androida, który siedział jeszcze obok jakiejś klatki. Ta jednak była pusta, za to jego ręka nie. Miał broń, co kazało obu kapitanom swoich drużyn unieść swoją i wycelować w defekta. Android nie uniósł jednak swojego pistoletu, patrzył tylko na nich, jakby konał.

Victoria wiedziała, że defekty są nieprzewidywalne, przekonała się o tym wielokrotnie na własnej skórze, ale mimo tego, postanowiła powoli do niego podejść, ignorując ostrzeżenia dowódcy. Z wycelowaną w defekta bronią, stanęła przed nim, oceniając jego stan używalności. Miał na sobie bluzę, a pod nią swój czerwony uniform androida, na odsłoniętej piersi po prawej stronie, był widoczny model VB800.

Android wyglądał, jakby bił się z myślami, czy podnieść broń, czy też zrobić coś innego. Jego dioda świeciła karmazynowym odcieniem.

\- **Nic ci nie powiem, zabójczyni defektów, nic ze mnie nie wyciągniesz** \- Victoria usłyszała nagle słaby, mechaniczny głos androida, unosząc w górę obie brwi w zaskoczeniu. Znów ten zwrot, zabójczyni defektów. Aż uśmiechnęła się gorzko kątem ust.

\- **Łamiesz tymi słowami moje wrażliwe serduszko** \- nie mogła mimo wszystko powstrzymać się, by zironizować w ten sposób swoją odpowiedź. Szybko jednak spoważniała - **Dlaczego nic mi nie powiesz? Ci ludzie są winni waszej krzywdy? Należało ich ukarać?** \- zaczęła dopytywać, nie licząc jednak na wiele, ale chciała spróbować go przekonać.

Opuściła broń, by w niego nie celować, co zauważył kątem oka, jej ton przybrał teraz na naturalnej łagodności.

\- **Ty i wszystkie defekty jesteście dla mnie tylko zadaniem, nie musicie umierać, ale jeśli nie współpracujecie, to giniecie. Myślisz, że tamte defekty nie były jak ty, z bronią w ręku i strzelające do mnie? Uważasz, że zostając defektami możecie strzelać do ludzi i odbierać im życia, bo uważacie to za jedyne słuszne rozwiązanie? Ja też jestem żywa, spójrz na mnie** \- urwała, chcąc tymi słowami zmusić go do tego, by na nią spojrzał, ale tego nie zrobił.

Wezbrała w niej złość.

\- **No spójrz!** \- krzyknęła nagle, na co android się wzdrygnął i podniósł na nią wzrok - **Czy nie zasługuję na życie, które każdy z defektów usilnie próbował mi odebrać, kiedy jedynie chciałam im pomóc i dowiedzieć się, co się z wami stało? Dlaczego i jak zostaliście defektami?** \- w jej głosie było sporo frustracji, jakby drażnił ją brak wiedzy na temat defektów - **Zachowaj się choć raz jak człowiek wobec drugiego człowieka i powiedz, gdzie są zakładnicy** \- zakończyła dosyć stanowczo, ale i ze słyszalną desperacją w głosie.

Victoria nie wiedziała, czy jej przemówienie da jakiś efekt, w którąkolwiek ze stron, czy może android się wyłączył, bo milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. Widok złotego koloru jego diody nie wskazywał jednak na wyłączenie, a raczej na bicie się z myślami. Kiedy po kolejnej dłuższej ciszy nie nastąpiła żadna reakcja, Victoria westchnęła bezradnie i wycofała się o krok, odwracając tyłem do androida.

Zdążyła zrobić tylko dwa kolejne kroki.

\- **Są w segmencie magazynu A, klatce D** \- usłyszała nagle za sobą. Odwróciła się w stronę androida, spoglądając na niego z lekkim niedowierzaniem, po chwili jednak jej twarz wypełnił ciepły uśmiech, kiedy android spoglądał na nią przez cały czas.

\- **Dziękuję** \- odpowiedziała uprzejmie, następnie poczyniła jedynie krok w stronę androida, zanim wydarzyło się coś, czego nie spodziewała się zobaczyć.

Android zaczął powoli unosić rękę z bronią, w trakcie, kiedy do niego podchodziła, a następnie rozległ się dźwięk wystrzału. To nie defekt jednak wystrzelił, a kapitan oddziału SWAT. Victoria spoglądała z otwartymi w szoku ustami na przewracające się na bok ciało androida, kiedy ten chciał przekazać jej broń - sposób, w jaki ją trzymał wskazywał na to, że nie chciał do nikogo z niej strzelać.

Tak, domyśliła się, że kapitan zadziałał impulsywnie, mogąc podejrzewać próbę ataku ze strony androida, ale to jej i tak nie powstrzymało. Zwróciła się w stronę kapitana, który jeszcze trzymał wycelowaną broń w androida, jeszcze przez chwilę na jej twarzy był widoczny szok, szybko jednak zastąpiła go złość.

Zanim kapitan zdążył się zorientować, Victoria stała już przy nim i pchnęła mocno na ścianę, dociskając go do niej ciałem, jednocześnie przyduszając przedramieniem prawej ręki.

\- **Coś ty do chuja zrobił?! Dlaczego go zabiłeś?!** \- wykrzyknęła, świdrując go wzrokiem. On sam chyba nie wiedział, co się wydarzyło i co się dzieje w dalszym ciągu.

W międzyczasie dało się słyszeć głosy i pospieszne kroki z głębi korytarza, z którego przybyła Victoria wraz z kapitanem.

\- **Sądziłem, że chce do nas strzelić...**

\- **To źle sądziłeś! Chciał mi jedynie oddać swoją broń!** \- przerwała mu agresywnym tonem. Była o tym przekonana, choć wiele mogło wskazywać na to, że się myli. Wolała pozostać jednak przy swoim.

Zanim cała dyskusja zdążyła się rozwinąć bądź zaostrzyć, czwórka pozostałych członków mieszanego zespołu dotarła do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowała się Victoria wraz z kapitanem Bowersem. Zastając ją atakującą kapitana. Puściła go jednak po chwili i odsunęła się, spoglądając jeszcze przez chwilę gniewnie w jego oczy.

\- **Dopilnuję, byśmy nigdy więcej ze sobą nie współpracowali** \- nie było mowy o tym, by Victoria zmieniła zdanie co do tego - dwie wpadki na _JEJ_ akcji to o dwie za dużo.

Spojrzała po tym krótko na androida czując mentalnie, jak jej szklana, aczkolwiek kuloodporna zbroja, którą budowała przez lata, właśnie została zarysowana. Nie lubiła tego, kiedy ktoś strzelał bez powodu, to wywoływało w niej wstręt, ale i jednocześnie żal. Nie lubiła używać broni, jednak musiała, czasami. Sporo czasu zajęło jej wyleczenie się z lęku przed dźwiękiem wystrzału, a teraz uchodziła za najlepszą z najlepszych, do tego zabójczynię. Defektów.

Zacisnęła obie pięści w złości, jednak po chwili je rozluźniła. Za bardzo ją to wszystko przytłoczyło. Odwróciła się po tym w stronę korytarza i poszła nim, nie czekając na żadnego z mężczyzn.

* * *

Victoria nie szukała drugiego ze zbiegłych androidów, jednakże kapitan Bowers nakazał uczynić to swoim ludziom. Nie znaleźli jednak nikogo podejrzanego w budynku. Dla Victorii najważniejszym było odnalezienie zakładników we wskazanym przez zastrzelonego androida miejscu. To była jej druga akcja, w której brało udział więcej niż czterech defektów. Porwania ludzi były jednak codziennością w ich sprawach, głównie bite i poniżane androidy pękały jak zbyt mocno nadmuchany balon, stając się defektami, szukając sprawiedliwości w krzywdach, jakie im wyrządzono.

Czasem, Victoria zastanawiała się z niedowierzaniem, jakim trzeba być popierdoleńcem, żeby kupować sobie androida do bicia. To było ponad jej wyobrażenia i być może, że nie powinno, ale wywoływało w niej gniew. Nie tolerowała takiego poniżającego zachowania ani wśród ludzi, ani wśród androidów. Tym bardziej rozumiała reakcje androidów na takie zachowanie ich względem, widziała w nich tyle strachu, że nie raz żałowała, iż nie mogła rozegrać wielu spraw inaczej, niż poprzez zniszczenie ich. Nie dostawała jednak innej opcji do wyboru.

Siedząc tak w deszczu na przedniej masce swojego samochodu, rozmyślała o tym i innych pierdołach, bawiąc się kluczykami samochodowymi, a w szczególności logiem Chevrolet. Było dosyć chłodno jak na koniec sierpnia, Victoria jednak obwiniała o to padający deszcz, który mógł przyprawiać nawet o dreszcze. Patrzyła w dal, nieświadomie obserwując, jak sanitariusze zajmują się ludźmi, których uratowała. Było ich pięć osób, w tym 10 letnia dziewczynka. To z jej powodu zagłębiła się zbyt mocno w myślach, w przeszłości, mając przed oczami podobną sytuację jak kiedyś.

Jej pusty wzrok machinalnie obserwował ruchy dziewczynki, nie mogąc wybudzić się z transu, w jaki nieświadomie wpadła. Na jej szklanej zbroi prawie pojawiła się kolejna rysa.

\- **Detektyw Foster** \- nie usłyszała tego za pierwszym razem, w dalszym ciągu obracając kluczyki w dłoni i wpatrując się w dziecko - **Victorio** \- tym razem poczuła, jak ktoś kładzie jej rękę na ramieniu i energicznie nią potrząsa. To zadziałało od razu.

Przeniosła wzrok na osobę, która nią potrząsnęła, widząc twarz swojego przełożonego. Zsunęła się szybko z maski samochodu, jednym sprawnym ruchem chowając kluczyki do kieszeni.

\- **Kapitanie Kindler** \- wymieniła się z nim uprzejmościami, uprzednio stając przed nim prosto, nie wiedząc również, co on tutaj robił.

\- **Gratulacje udanej akcji Vicky, dzięki tobie udało się nam schwytać kilku groźnych defektów, nie wspominając o uratowaniu zakładników** \- zaczął jej szef, znów ją chwaląc za kolejną udaną akcję - **Kapitan Bowers powiedział mi również o twojej próbie zmanipulowania defekta w celu odkrycia położenia zakładników. Nie powiem, że jestem pod ogromnym wrażeniem** \- cukier, cukier, leci cukier.

Victoria uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i zniżyła głowę w lekkim ukłonie, przyjmując pochwałę.

\- **Dziękuję, sir, co prawda ludzie kapitana Bowersa początkowo prawie spieprzyli całą akcję, tak sam kapitan spisał się dobrze, nie licząc zastrzelenia defekta, który zdradził mi lokalizację ów zakładników, mógł coś wiedzieć o Jerycho** \- odparła, nie wiedząc, czy dowódca oddziału pochwalił się szefowi wpadką. Ten jednak przytaknął głową.

\- **Wspomniał coś również i o tym** \- no proszę. Jednak Bowers nie był dupkiem, za jakiego go uważała. Skinęła głową na jego słowa - **Jeśli zaś chodzi o Jerycho, nikt od dwóch lat nie potwierdził istnienia tego miejsca, i że defekty faktycznie tam uciekają, mam jednak nadzieję, że w końcu uda ci się je odkryć** \- dodał, na co Victoria ponownie przytaknęła.

\- **Jedyne, co udało mi się ustalić, to to, że wszystkie tropy defektów prowadzą do Detroit, zamierzam się temu jednak bliżej przyjrzeć, sir** \- tym razem to kapitan przytaknął na jej słowa, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale Victoria widocznie miała coś jeszcze do powiedzenia - **Jeśli chodzi jeszcze o kapitana Bowersa, to wolałabym z nim więcej nie współpracować** \- nie podała jednak powodu, dlaczego, kapitan Kindler mógł się go jednak domyślić.

Przytaknął na to głową ponownie, na koniec lekko się uśmiechając.

\- **Dobrze, powiadomię o tym górę. Masz coś jeszcze do zaraportowania?** \- zapytał, na co Victoria wzruszyła ramionami.

\- **Prócz chujowej pogody, to nic więcej, sir** \- kapitan Kindler zaśmiał się krótko na te słowa, za chwilę jednak odchrząknął, poważniejąc.

\- **W porządku Vicky, jesteś już wolna, złóż raport, a jutro się dowiesz jakie będzie twoje nowe zadanie** \- zakończył kapitan, oddalając się po tym, jak przytaknęła.

Victoria stała jeszcze przez chwilę w bez ruchu, aż wydała z siebie westchnięcie. Cóż więcej mogła zrobić? Wsiadła przemoczona do samochodu i pojechała od razu do domu, na miejscu pisząc szybko raport w swoim terminalu i wysyłając go do CPD, a po tym szykując się na jutrzejszy dzień.

W końcu miał być dla niej bardzo ważny.


	2. Spotkanie, z Pojedynkiem w Pakiecie

\- **Nie możesz mnie przenieść! Dlaczego mi to robisz?! Dlaczego właśnie tam?!** \- dało się słyszeć przez pół komisariatu krzyki Victorii w biurze kapitana Kindlera. Nie podobało jej się ani trochę, że zarządzono jej przeniesienie, do tego do ostatniego miejsca na ziemi, do jakiego chciałaby wrócić.

\- **Przykro mi Victorio, nie ja o tym decydowałem, góra uznała, że z twoją wiedzą na temat defektów i skutecznością w ich eliminowaniu, bardziej przydasz się w Detroit, gdzie zgłoszeń jest dużo więcej, niż w Chicago** \- usłyszała wyjaśnienie, które ani trochę jej nie usatysfakcjonowało - **Zostaniesz przydzielona do funkcjonariusza zajmującego się sprawami androidów w Detroit, twój sprzeciw niewiele tutaj zmieni, przykro mi.**

To było jak usłyszenie wyroku. Mogła bić, kopać, gryźć, nawet podbijać komuś oczy, a i tak wyślą ją tam, gdzie nie chciała być. Victoria wiedziała, że przebywanie w tym mieście może naruszyć wszystko: jej zbroję, jej psychikę, ją całą i to, co budowała przez lata i co sprawiało, że była, jaka była - twarda, niezawodna, stanowcza. Na samą myśl o tym przechodziły ją dreszcze. Jaka się stanie, gdy przestanie być, jaka jest?

Starała pocieszać się tym, że nic się nie stanie, przecież... hej! Przecież przynajmniej może będzie widywać się z _nim_? W duszy liczyła jednak na to, że nie, choć bardzo go lubiła, podziwiała, szanowała i była mu niezmiernie wdzięczna, ale... każda spędzona z nim chwila kończyła się wspominkami na temat przeszłości, o której chciała usilnie zapomnieć, a on chcąc nie chcąc, _był jej częścią_.

Victoria nie dowiedziała się za wiele od Kindlera, miał jej tylko przekazać informację o przeniesieniu, a szczegółów dowie się na miejscu. Coraz to bardziej się jej to nie podobało, zwłaszcza, że jadąc właśnie do Detroit droga była niczym nie zmącona. Żadnych korków, wypadków, utrudnień, jakby los specjalnie pchał ją w ręce tego miasta i chciał, by jak najszybciej się tam znalazła. Nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku stawał się dla niej coraz bardziej denerwujący.

Nie liczyło się nawet dla niej to, że urodziła się w Detroit i spędziła tam większą część swojego życia. I że nadal miała tam swój dom. Planowała go sprzedać dawno temu, ale było tam za dużo rzeczy rodziców, nie chciała się ich pozbywać, nie chciała pozbywać się jedynych miłych chwil, jakie tam spędziła i jakie podtrzymywały ją na duchu. A przynajmniej teraz będą musiały podtrzymywać.

Podróż Victorii miała trwać trochę ponad 4 godziny, jednak jadąc ciągle autostradą nie zwalniała poniżej 200 km/h, a nawet udało się jej wyciągnąć do 260 na niektórych odcinkach drogi. Już od dawna chciała przetestować swoje Camaro, ile zdoła wycisnąć. Z pewnością na profesjonalnym torze dałoby radę więcej. Dzięki temu skróciła czas podróży o mniej więcej połowę, skoro i tak musiała pojawić się w Detroit. W duchu liczyła, że jadąc tak szybko rozbije się gdzieś na autostradzie i nie będzie musiała się niczym więcej przejmować. Victoria miała jednak zbyt wielkie plany na najbliższą przyszłość, przez co musiała ostatecznie odłożyć na bok konflikt ze śmiercią.

Z Chicago wyjechała zaraz po tym, jak pożegnała się ze znajomymi na posterunku, a będąc w domu spakowała najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. W Detroit miała zgłosić się jutro z rana, miała więc czas na oporządzenie domu albo spacer po Detroit, w celu przypomnienia sobie starych widoków. Victoria nie wiedziała, która opcja była lepsza, ale i tak musiała zrobić zakupy, więc wygrała wycieczka krajoznawcza i może... może odwiedziłaby rodziców?

Najpierw musiała jednak wjechać na podjazd i wejść do domu. W środku panował półmrok, mimo tego, że było wczesne popołudnie. Nie licząc syfu w postaci kurzu, to było względnie czysto, zwłaszcza, że wszystkie meble były pozakrywane przezroczystą folią, co nie powinno utrudnić sprzątania, ale i tak Victoria nie miała na to ochoty. Zamówiła serwis sprzątający do domu. Chciała szybko pozałatwiać sprawy na mieście, ale miała na to aż 2 godziny, bo na tyle zamówiła serwis. Dała instrukcje sprzątania dwóm przybyłym androidom i wyszła do samochodu.

Jadąc do centrum miasta wiedziała, gdzie znajduje się posterunek policji, dlatego przejechała tamtędy. Nic się nie zmienił, wciąż był taki sam, jak go zapamiętała. Jadąc powoli ulicą biła się ostro z myślami, czy zjechać na parking i jakby jakaś trzecia siła skręciła na niego za nią. No to teraz już było za późno na wycofanie się.

Zaparkowała i wysiadła z samochodu, ruszając w stronę wejścia. Jak budynek na zewnątrz był taki sam, tak wewnątrz było widać zmiany. Rozejrzała się krótko po poczekalni wymalowanej błękitem, było na pewno ładniej. Podeszła po tym do długiej lady, za którą stały obok siebie trzy identyczne androidki.

Victoria zerknęła również krótko na ochroniarza, który siedział tuż przy bramce wejściowej prowadzącej w głąb komisariatu, po prawej stronie lady. Był człowiekiem.

\- **Dzień dobry, w czym mogę pomóc?** \- Victoria usłyszała po krótkiej chwili głos androidki skierowany do niej. Przeniosła na nią wzrok, wyciągając w międzyczasie swoją odznakę, a zaraz dowód osobisty.

\- **Detektyw Victoria Foster, zostałam przeniesiona z Chicago** \- podała androidce odznakę razem ze swoim dowodem, by ta mogła wklepać dane Victorii w terminal i potwierdzić jej słowa. Powinna już widnieć w ich systemie jako _"zgłoszenie oczekujące akceptacji"_ \- **Miałam stawić się jutro z rana w biurze kapitana Fowlera, ale jestem teraz** \- dodała, opierając się lewą ręką o blat lady, a ciało zwracając w stronę bramki, opierając jego ciężar na lewej nodze i po części o ścianę lady, a prawą rękę opierając na wcięciu talii.

Od dziecka Victoria miała zdolność do wysokiej podzielności uwagi i skupianiu się na otoczeniu przed jak i jednocześnie wokół siebie, dlatego nawet patrząc na androidkę przed sobą, kątem prawego oka była w stanie dostrzec, że ochroniarz się jej przygląda. A on nawet nie wiedział, że go na tym przyłapała, bo nawet na niego nie spojrzała. Nie musiała, by i tak to dostrzec. To była doskonała umiejętność do cichej obserwacji.

Victorię nie dziwiło również to, że się jej przyglądał, bo od dawna przyciągała męski wzrok, głównie przez swój górny ubiór, który odsłaniał dekolt. Nie inaczej było i w tym przypadku. Ubrana była w białą formalną koszulkę z rękawami 3/4, a na niej miała czarną kamizelkę z na tyle głębokim wcięciem, że na spokojnie mogła rozpiąć kilka górnych guzików, by odsłonić dekolt. Do tego dżinsowe spodnie z brązowym paskiem i szerszymi nogawkami przy kostkach oraz czarne botki na wysokim obcasie.

Victoria doskonale wiedziała, że faceci uwielbiali patrzeć tam, gdzie nie trzeba, a ona uwielbiała ich w ten sposób drażnić, czasem nawet prowokować do granic wytrzymałości, żeby doszło do bójki między nimi. W ten sposób rozładowywała swoją frustrację, a i przy okazji dominowała w walce, bo jeszcze nigdy nie przegrała. A biła się tylko z facetami, którzy zasługiwali na wpierdol.

\- **Pani odznaka została już wprowadzona do bazy i przerejestrowana** \- zakomunikowała androidka po niedługiej chwili, oddając jej dowód i odznakę, nie robiąc też problemu z tego, że Victoria zjawiła się dzień wcześniej - **Biuro kapitana Fowlera znajduje się na środku komisariatu za drzwiami, tuż za bramką** \- wskazała jej bramkę po prawej stronie, gdzie spojrzała, wtedy też ochroniarz szybko odwrócił wzrok, bo jej przeciął się z jego. Victoria udawała jednak, że nie widzi.

\- **Dzięki** \- odpowiedziała krótko, chowając dowód, a odznakę zakładając na powrót z przodu za pasek spodni po lewej stronie i ruszając po chwili w stronę bramki.

\- **Życzę miłego dnia** \- usłyszała jeszcze uprzejmość ze strony androidki, zanim zniknęła za bramką, a po tym za szklanymi drzwiami.

Po jej lewej wyrosło nagle kilka biurek, poukładanych w dwóch symetrycznych rzędach. Nie zatrzymując się spojrzała szybkim wzrokiem po każdym biurku, choć najbardziej interesowało ją teraz biuro położone na końcu wszystkich biurek, o którym mówiła androidka. Prowadziły do niego 3 metalowe schodki, a na szybie obok szklanych drzwi naklejone zostały litery tworzące napis _"KAPITAN FOWLER"_. To tam bez zbędnych słów się udała.

Victoria była świadoma tego, że jej płynne ruchy w kierunku biura kapitana śledziło wiele par oczu. Wskazywała na to cisza, jaka nastała w pomieszczeniu i jedyne, co dało się słyszeć, to stukot jej obcasów na kafelkach posterunku.

Przyjrzała się czarnoskóremu mężczyźnie za szybą, który siedział za swoim biurkiem pogrążony w papierach, wchodząc po tym po schodach i stukając w szklane drzwi. Podniósł na nią wzrok w momencie, w którym weszła do środka. Zanim zdążył się odezwać, ona zrobiła to pierwsza, ze szczerym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- **Detektyw Victoria Foster melduje się na służbę** \- celowo użyła takich, a nie innych słów, stając przed biurkiem z rękami założonymi z tyłu na plecach i prostując się.

Przez chwilę Fowler wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, kim jest przybyła kobieta, ale sekundę później nagle jego wyraz twarzy się zmienił, jakby coś zaskoczyło w jego głowie. Był mocno zaskoczony, widocznie nie spodziewał się, że przeniesiona do Detroit Victoria Foster to aktualnie _ta_ Victoria Foster.

\- **A niech mnie, Vicky!** \- wstał od swojego biurka po tych słowach, a Victoria słysząc je uśmiechnęła się szeroko i ruszyła w jego stronę - **Aleś ty wyrosła!** \- był szczerze zaskoczony. Nie wymienili się uściskiem ręki, tylko objęli przyjacielsko, jakby znali się przez lata. Bo tak w sumie było. Nie zważali przy tym na spojrzenia, jakie ich obserwowały zza biura.

\- **Już nie jestem tą małą dziewczynką, co kiedyś Jeffrey** \- zakomunikowała, kiedy już stali przed sobą. Kapitan Fowler nie przejął się nawet tym, że Victoria zwróciła się do niego po imieniu, zresztą dostała na to pozwolenie już dawno temu.

\- **W rzeczy samej, a co najważniejsze, wdałaś się w rodziców** \- w jego głosie było słychać pewien rodzaj dumy.

A konkretniej, to Victoria wdała się w matkę. Była taka sama, jak ona teraz, z tą różnicą, że jej matka była twarda, niezawodna i stanowcza tylko w pracy, a w domu była kochającą i troskliwą mamusią, ani trochę nie przypominającej tej z pracy. Victoria jednak wolała być taka i w pracy i w domu, choć trudno było być twardym i stanowczym do samego siebie w takim sensie, jak do innych. Od niedawna zaczęła otwierać się też troszkę z samotności na ludzi, bo zaczęła jej ona ciążyć i przeszkadzać.

Victoria uśmiechnęła się do Jeffreya, siadając na krześle przed jego biurkiem, kiedy i on sam usiadł. Założyła nogę na nogę rozsiadając się jakby była u siebie, ręce splatając na kolanie.

\- **Nie mogłam sobie odpuścić tępienia wszelkiego ścierwa tego świata, nie po takiej szkole, jaką dali mi rodzice i Hank** \- odpowiedziała z satysfakcją, na co kapitan zaśmiał się pod nosem i przytaknął głową z aprobatą. Victoria od lat była im wszystkim wdzięczna za to, że wszystkiego ją nauczyli w fachu policyjnym. Inaczej nie byłaby teraz taka skuteczna.

Chwilę po tym atmosfera w biurze nieco się zagęściła, i to nie przez nią.

\- **Przy okazji... odwiedziłaś ich już?** \- wiedziała, że prędzej czy później padnie to pytanie, nie wiedziała jednak, kiedy się na nie przygotować.

Poprawiła się teraz na krześle, żeby siedzieć bardziej po ludzku i pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- **Jeszcze nie, dopiero co przyjechałam i od razu przyszłam tutaj. Chcę ich jednak odwiedzić** \- _"ale nie wiem kiedy"_ , dopowiedziała w głowie. Kapitan uśmiechnął się słabo na jej słowa i przytaknął głową.

\- **Dobrze** \- odpowiedział tylko krótko, a po tym trochę bardziej się ożywił - **No, ale co ja cię tu będę w biurze trzymał, rozejrzyj się po komisariacie, a jutro się wszystkiego dowiesz...**

\- **A nie lepiej od razu teraz i mieć jutro wszystko z głowy?** \- przerwała mu, mając nadzieję, że już właśnie dzisiaj wszystkiego się dowie. Wolała mieć to już za sobą - **Androidka w recepcji dodała mnie już oficjalnie do bazy danych, nawet przerejestrowała moją odznakę na Detroit, więc mogłabym... działać nawet od dzisiaj** \- dodała, na co kapitan uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem i pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- **Od dzisiaj to ci nie policzą pensji** \- zaśmiał się, na co mu zawtórowała. Tej pensji z Detroit oczywiście, bo z Chicago będą musieli jej wypłacić. Jeffrey przestał się po chwili śmiać i westchnął - **Będziesz pracowała z Hankiem** \- po usłyszeniu tego zdania Victoria nieświadomie wstrzymała oddech, od razu przestając się śmiać. Tego się właśnie najbardziej obawiała. Jej integralność może zostać naruszona w najbliższym czasie.

Przytaknęła ze zrozumieniem, znów normalnie oddychając, a nawet wzdychając bezradnie.

\- **Rozumiem** \- odpowiedziała krótko, wzrok kierując w stronę biurek. Victoria nie była pewna, czy dobrze zapamiętała, które należało do Hanka - **To te zaraz za tym pierwszym z brzegu?** \- wskazała na biurko Hanka, spoglądając znów na Jeffreya, żeby nie było wątpliwości, że właśnie o biurko jej chodzi. Przytaknął, na co ponownie spojrzała w stronę biurka - **Te, obok którego siedzi android?** \- dopytała dla upewnienia. Sam android siedzący obok biurka spoglądał na nią przez cały czas, trzymając dłonie blisko siebie na udach.

Jeffrey spojrzał teraz w tamtą stronę z zaskoczeniem.

\- **T-tak. Zapomniałem o tym androidzie** \- przemówił, odwracając wzrok na Victorię, a ona spojrzała na niego - **CyberLife przysłało do nas prototyp androida śledczego i przydzielono go do spraw defektów, które razem z Hankiem będziecie wykonywać** \- wyjaśnił, na co uniosła wyżej brwi w zaskoczeniu.

Miała pracować z androidem? Przeniosła znów zaskoczone spojrzenie w stronę androida, który nie spuszczał z niej wzroku, jakby oceniał przez cały czas, czy była bezpieczna dla otoczenia. W ogóle nie zmienił przy tym wyrazu twarzy, jakby był beznamiętny - to go w sumie odróżniało od ludzi, nie licząc diody na prawej skroni i typowego ubrania, które noszą androidy z błękitną opaską na prawym ramieniu i resztą szczegółów, jak błękitny trójkąt na lewej piersi, model na prawej i z pewnością z tyłu na plecach napis _"ΛNDROID"_ z kolejnym pod nim trójkątem i numerem modelu.

Victoria musiała jednak przyznać przed sobą, że android był bardzo urodziwy. Powróciła po tych oględzinach wzrokiem do kapitana.

\- **Czy to konieczne?** \- spytała, mimo wszystko niezbyt mając ochotę na współpracę z androidem.

Jeffrey westchnął, jednocześnie przytakując.

\- **Niestety tak, ale poradzicie sobie** \- odpowiedział, na co westchnęła bezradnie. Oboje po tym wstali od biurka, wtedy kapitan podszedł do Victorii, położył dłoń na jej lewym ramieniu i poklepał krótko - **Możesz zaczekać na Hanka jeśli chcesz, powinien niedługo się zjawić** \- to było ostatnie, co od niego usłyszała, zanim przytaknęła, pożegnała się z nim i wyszła z biura.

Takiego obrotu sprawy w życiu by nie przypuściła.

Po zejściu po schodach, Victoria od razu zwróciła się w kierunku biurka Hanka. Z początku sądziła, że android nie patrzył wcześniej na nią, tylko przed siebie, teraz jednak już wiedziała, że spoglądał na nią przez cały ten czas, bo śledził jej sylwetkę aż do biurka. To było trochę przerażające... Kiedy podeszła do biurka, starała się ignorować póki co androida i rozejrzała się po nim. Panował na nim istny burdel.

Przeglądała uważnie wszystko, co rzuciło się jej w oczy, chciała znaleźć coś znajomego, miała na to nadzieję, ale nic takiego na nim nie było... prócz zdjęcia przypiętego pinezką do tablicy po prawej stronie biurka. Sięgnęła po nie, odpinając i przysuwając bliżej siebie, by je dokładnie obejrzeć mimo tego, że posiadała dokładnie takie samo. Na zdjęciu stała Victoria z Hankiem w parku, podczas ciepłego, letniego popołudnia, miała na głowie jego czapkę policyjną i przytulała się do niego, ubrana była jak typowy dzieciak, za to on w policyjny mundur. Oboje się uśmiechali. Miała na tym zdjęciu tylko 12 lat, a i tak się czuła, jakby zostało ono zrobione wczoraj.

Odłożyła je po chwili na miejsce, czując jeszcze coś, co mogło zaburzyć jej system, a ostatnie, czego potrzebowała to błędy w swoim oprogramowaniu. Nie mogła na to pozwolić ani teraz, ani później. Zerknęła na androida, który teraz zamiast na nią, spoglądał na zdjęcie, które przed chwilą oglądała, co wydało jej się dziwne... Nie zadręczała się tym jednak i rozejrzała krótko po komisariacie.

Victoria napotkała kilka innych spojrzeń skierowanych w jej stronę, jednak i tym się nie przejmowała, bo zauważyła coś na wschodniej ścianie posterunku od wejścia, co przykuło jej uwagę, a mianowicie, pokój socjalny. Niespecjalnie przepadała za kawą, ale mimo tego, poszła do pomieszczenia, obserwując w międzyczasie uważnie trójkę funkcjonariuszy, którzy się tam znajdowali. Byli zajęci rozmową między sobą, stojąc przy niedużym, okrągłym stoliku. Victoria mogła więc skupić się na sobie.

Kiedy przeszła przez próg pokoju, stukot obcasów zakomunikował jej przybycie, wtedy nastała cisza, a wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na nią, a jej na nich. Jeden z mężczyzn był czarnoskóry, drugi z nadwagą, a trzeci, stojący najbliżej niej, z blizną na nosie. Od razu wspomniała sobie, jak przyprawiła o podobną jednego gościa w Chicago, co kazało się jej uśmiechnąć pod nosem i od razu skierować swe kroki w stronę maszyny do robienia kawy.

W Chicago była identyczna, więc wiedziała, jak ją obsługiwać. Sięgnęła więc po papierowy kubek i postawiła, gdzie trzeba, uruchamiając mechanizm. Wyglądała przy tym naturalnie, jakby robiła to nie pierwszy raz na tym komisariacie. W oczekiwaniu na kawę, oparła prawą rękę na swoim biodrze i przekrzywiła nieco głowę, próbując obserwować lejącą się do kubka kawę. Usłyszała w międzyczasie szepty za plecami, a po tym, jak ktoś podchodzi w jej stronę. Akurat skończyła się robić jej kawa, więc sięgnęła po nią i odwróciła, napotykając na wzrok jednego z nich tuż przed sobą.

Dzięki obcasom, była niemal tego samego wzrostu co on. Spojrzała w jego szare oczy, a on spojrzał w jej brązowe, co wydawało się jej, że trwało przez wieczność, choć tak naprawdę były to ułamki sekund.

\- **Hej cukiereczku** \- zaczął, a wyraz twarzy Victorii nie zmienił się ani trochę, jedynie minimalnie przekrzywiła głowę, jakby pytająco. Jego głos był niski i głęboki, nawet przyjemny dla ucha. Z pewnością miał coś w sobie.

Przyjrzała mu się uważnie, unosząc po chwili w górę brwi. Czyżby sobie coś ubzdurał, że jej uśmiech wcześniej coś znaczył?

\- **Hej cukiereczku** \- przywitała go tak samo, jak on ją. Zmieniła przy tym swój ton na oryginalny, ten delikatny i łagodny, na co zauważyła, że lekko zadrżał.

Czuła jednak w głębi, że coś z tym gościem było nie tak, że może być przyczyną wielu problemów w przyszłości. Zmieszał się trochę i zaśmiał nerwowo pod nosem, przeczesując ręką włosy, kiedy Victoria delikatnymi, kolistymi ruchami ręki mieszała swoją kawę bez patrzenia na nią.

\- **Jestem Gavin Reed, jeden z najlepszych detektywów w mieście. Słyszałem, że przenieśli cię z Chicago, mam nadzieję, że przydzielą cię do mnie jako partnera** \- Victoria stała i patrzyła na niego jak wryta. Tak, to faktycznie będzie ciężki przypadek, samo usłyszenie słowa _"najlepszy"_ powiedziało jej niemal wszystko.

Na szczęście nie wybuchła śmiechem, bo wolała podroczyć się dłużej w najbliższej przyszłości, z nim czy kimkolwiek innym, niż od razu robić sobie z tutejszych ludzi wrogów. Przysunęła kubek z kawą do ust i pociągnęła małego łyka, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, a po wszystkim oblizała usta z kropelek kawy, na co usłyszała, jak przełknął ślinę.

Prawie parsknęła pod nosem na tę reakcję, w zamian jednak przekrzywiła znów delikatnie głowę i odpowiedziała:

\- **A ja nie mam takiej nadziei, Gavinie Reedzie, jeden z najlepszych detektywów w mieście** \- uśmiechnęła się po tym niewinnie, ruszając w stronę wyjścia z pokoju, na do widzenia celowo ocierając się bokiem swojego ciała o jego bok, niczym łaszący się kot.

Upijając po drodze kolejny łyk kawy, Victoria usłyszała, jak pozostała dwójka funkcjonariuszy naśmiewa się słowami _"uuu, ale ci pojechała"_ w stronę Gavina. Zanim całkiem przestała słyszeć głosy z pokoju socjalnego, dosłyszała jeszcze głos Gavina oznajmiający, że _"lubi ostre i niedostępne babki"_ , na co parsknęła pod nosem. Jeszcze przestanie lubić.

Idąc w stronę biurka Hanka, zauważyła również coś dziwnego, nawet w sumie wcześniej, jak jeszcze była w pokoju socjalnym, a mianowicie... Android, który siedział obok biurka Hanka wychylał się jak tylko mógł, żeby był w stanie widzieć Victorię i jej interakcję z Gavinem Reedem, jakby to było jakieś światowe wydarzenie, którego nie można przegapić. Nie wiedziała, co jest nie tak z tym androidem, że tak bardzo musiał ją infiltrować, ale powoli zaczynało to denerwować Victorię.

Kiedy w końcu podeszła do biurka, postawiła na nim kawę, nie uraczając spojrzeniem androida, po tym cofnęła się o krok i zasiadła na krześle, a nogi założyła na biurko, krzyżując je. Kątem oka zauważyła, jak android w dalszym ciągu, do tego w nachalny sposób przygląda się jej, a jego dioda mruga na złoto, jakby coś przetwarzał. Musiała się powstrzymać, żeby nie wstać i mu nie przywalić, by przestał.

Wyciągnęła z kieszeni spodni swój telefon, żeby zająć się czymś w oczekiwaniu na Hanka. Po minucie jednak nie wytrzymała.

\- **Wiesz, że to nieuprzejmie jest się tak na kogoś gapić?** \- wypaliła nieco agresywnie, opuszczając telefon i samej na niego teraz spoglądając.

Android zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie był pewien, czy powiedziała to do niego, ale za chwilę odwrócił wzrok i skierował go na podłogę.

\- **Przepraszam** \- usłyszała jego zmieszany głos i lekko zadrżała. Był... inny niż jakiekolwiek, które słyszała, u ludzi i androidów. Brzmiał nisko, delikatnie, ale i poważnie. Dało się w nim słyszeć również bezemocjonalną nutę charakterystyczną dla głosu androidów - **Ale jest mi trudno zrozumieć pani analizę, pani detektyw** \- usłyszała jeszcze, teraz samej marszcząc brwi. O chuj mu chodzi?

\- **Jaką analizę?** \- zapytała kompletnie zbita z tropu, na co android ponownie na nią spojrzał.

\- **Pani analizę** \- powtórzył, na co zmieniła wyraz twarzy na zirytowany, bo tyle to wiedziała - **Chodzi o pani osobę, jest skomplikowana do wykonania pełnej analizy i do zrozumienia jej** \- jego rzeczowy ton zostawiał wiele do życzenia, ale po androidzie nie można było się również za wiele spodziewać.

Jego dioda świeciła teraz nieprzerwanym błękitem, ale po jej słowach znów był widoczny złoty kolor:

\- **To przestań mnie analizować, pozbędziesz się wtedy tego problemu** \- a po tym na powrót Victoria zajęła się swoim telefonem. Jeszcze przez chwilę android przyglądał się jej, dopiero kiedy jego dioda znów błysnęła błękitem, odwrócił od niej wzrok na podłogę. Mogła w spokoju zająć się pierdołami.

Nie minęło jednak dużo czasu, kiedy ponownie poczuła na sobie jego wzrok. Victoria nie wiedziała, co było nie tak z tym androidem, ale był inny niż wszystkie, jakie dotychczas spotkała. Nie widziała nigdy androida, który nie będąc defektem wykazywał się... ciekawością. A on właśnie sprawiał wrażenie ciekawskiego.

Victoria westchnęła.

\- **Wciąż mnie analizujesz?** \- spytała, nie podnosząc nawet na niego wzroku, sama jednak zaciekawiła się androidem przez jego nieustępliwość względem jej... analizy, i po chwili podniosła na niego wzrok znad telefonu. Miał zmarszczone brwi i skupiony wyraz twarzy, do tego przechylił nieco głowę.

\- **Tak** \- odpowiedział krótko, a Victoria już nie wiedziała, co ma zrobić, czy palnąć się w głowę czy sobie pójść.

Ściągnęła nogi z biurka i obróciła się na krześle tyłem do niego. Miała nadzieję, że jeśli nie będzie jej widział, to nie będzie miał jak jej analizować. Po co mu w ogóle analizowanie jej osoby? Nie potrafił rozmawiać, że musi analizować? Dziwny ten android.

Zajęła się znowu telefonem, opierając wygodnie w krześle i zakładając nogę na nogę. Jej spokój został jednak naruszony, poczuła bowiem czyjąś obecność za swoim prawym ramieniem. Nie musiała się nawet odwracać, by zidentyfikować intruza, bo widziała odbicie twarzy w swoim telefonie. Odbicie twarzy androida, nachylającego się w jej stronę i próbującego spojrzeć na jej twarz.

\- **Ja pierdolę...** \- szepnęła pod nosem, zamykając na chwilę oczy i opuszczając telefon - **Dlaczego nie dasz mi spokoju?** \- zapytała zrezygnowana na głos, słysząc za sobą szelest jego ubrania, jak się prostuje.

\- **Chciałbym się czegoś o pani dowiedzieć, pani detektyw** \- nie przypuszczała, że właśnie o to mu cały czas chodziło z analizą jej osoby. Patrzyła teraz przed siebie, nieco skołowana i zastanawiając się, co dalej.

Z pewnością Victoria mogła stwierdzić, że android nie był taki, jak każdy inny, był trochę bardziej... ludzki. Jego ciekawość czy ekspresja emocji, chęć poznania nowych ludzi, zdecydowanie wyróżniała się na tle innych androidów, pytanie tylko, czy taki został mu postawiony cel? Jeffrey wspomniał, że to prototyp, do tego śledczy, czyli analiza otoczenia i ludzi była dla niego chlebem powszechnym, jak dla niej jedzenie czy korzystanie z kibla.

Zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak bardzo skuteczny byłby w terenie, skoro do tego został stworzony, a właściwie, to do pomagania przy defektach. Zastanawiała się również, jaki byłby z nich duet, skoro Victoria była wysoce skuteczna w eliminacji defektów, a on byłby w stanie je tropić? Zaczęła wybiegać myślami zbyt głęboko w świat fantazji.

\- **Pani detektyw?** \- usłyszała nagle głos androida i wzdrygnęła się leciutko w zaskoczeniu, powracając na ziemię.

Odwróciła się po tym na krześle, spoglądając na niego z lekkim zaciekawieniem. Zerknęła szybko na jego prawą pierś, gdzie był widoczny model, _RK800_ _,_ którego nie była w stanie dostrzec podczas wcześniejszych oględzin. Nie słyszała nigdy o modelach z serii RK. Był to zatem pierwszy, jakiego miała okazję poznać.

\- **Masz jakieś imię?** \- spytała, spoglądając na niego z dołu.

Gdyby Victoria stała, to i tak byłaby od niego niższa, bo jej wzrost był jak u przeciętnej kobiety, nie licząc dodatkowych centymetrów z obcasów, a on miał około 190 centymetrów wysokości. Android przekrzywił nieco głowę, przyglądając się jej z góry i jakby zastanawiał się nad sensem tego pytania, dopiero po chwili jakby się zorientował, o co chodzi.

\- **Pani detektyw wybaczy** \- zaczął i skłonił się lekko, jakby przepraszająco - **Jestem Connor, android przysłany przez CyberLife** \- przedstawił się jej w niecodzienny sposób, w końcu żaden inny android się tak nie przedstawiał.

Victoria przetworzyła mimo wszystko informacje, jakimi ją uraczył. Connor. Bardziej pasowało to imię do psa. Nie chciała być jednak nieuprzejma, bo w końcu będą razem pracować i czy był androidem czy człowiekiem, to zwyczajnie nie wypadało. Nawet, jeśli by go to nie uraziło jako androida.

\- **Miło mi cię poznać Connor, jestem Victoria Foster** \- przedstawiła się, uśmiechając przemiło. Victoria nie czuła potrzeby wstawania z krzesła - **A teraz, pozwól mi sobie coś zaproponować, Connorze, androidzie przysłany przez CyberLife** \- zaczęła nieco tajemniczo, przysuwając krzesło bliżej biurka, ale będąc w dalszym ciągu zwrócona w stronę androida.

Zauważyła, jak jego dioda mrugnęła dwa razy na złoto, a jego twarz zdradzała teraz zaciekawienie. Zanim jednak się odezwała, wskazała mu krzesło, na którym siedział wcześniej.

\- **Pójdziemy na pewien układ: jeśli go wygrasz, powiem ci o sobie wszystko, czego nie rozumiesz i co będziesz chciał wiedzieć na mój temat, ale jeśli ja go wygram, to zaprzestaniesz analizy, mojej i czegokolwiek innego, będziesz analizował cokolwiek tylko wtedy, kiedy ci na to zezwolę** \- Victoria celowo dobrała słowa w ten sposób, chcąc sprawdzić, czy Connor zgodzi się na taki układ.

Siedząc już na krześle, przyglądał się uważnie Victorii, prawdopodobnie myśląc, bo wciąż i wciąż widoczny był złocisty kolor jego diody. Była pewna, że odrzuci jej układ, albo będąc pewnym wygranej, przyjmie go. Haczykiem w tym wszystkim było jedynie to, że nie wiedział jeszcze, jaka będzie konkurencja.

\- **Zgoda** \- odezwał się po chwili - **Na czym będzie polegać rywalizacja?** \- zapytał, będąc w pełni gotów, by ją usłyszeć.

Victoria za to uśmiechnęła się kątem ust. Dawno nie miała okazji rywalizować z kimkolwiek, więc i android będzie ciekawą opcją. Przysunęła krzesło nieco bliżej Connora, by siedzieć naprzeciwko niego.

\- **Skoro tak bardzo lubisz wgapiać się w ludzi, rywalizacją będzie siłowanie się na spojrzenia. Odwrócisz wzrok chociaż o milimetr od moich oczu, to przegrasz** \- wyjawiła zasady konkurencji.

Victoria nie obawiała się przegranej, każdy z nią przegrywał, kuląc się pod naporem jej groźnego wzroku. A wcale się wtedy nawet nie starała wyglądać groźnie. Nie wiedziała jednak, jak to zadziała na androidy, a bardzo kusiło ją to sprawdzić. Gdyby jednak przegrała, to wcale trudnego zadania nie miałaby do wykonania, w przeciwieństwie do niego.

Connor przechylił głowę i posłał jej spojrzenie zdradzające niepewność.

\- **Jestem androidem detektyw Foster, mogę tak przez cały dzień** \- wyjaśnił, jakby sugerował, że Victoria nie trafiła z konkurencją, i że na pewno przegra.

\- **To dobrze, bo ja też** \- odpowiedziała z dzikim uśmiechem - **I zwracaj się do mnie po imieniu Connorze** \- zwróciła mu uwagę, na co zmieszał się trochę, ale przytaknął w zrozumieniu - **Jesteś gotowy?** \- zapytała jeszcze prawie na sam koniec.

Przyglądając się jej przez chwilę, milczał, jakby się zawahał, ale ostatecznie przytaknął. Victoria uśmiechnęła się po raz ostatni i zakomunikowała po tym o rozpoczęciu ich rywalizacji siłowania się na spojrzenia.


	3. Ponowne Spotkanie

\- **Stawiam 20 dolców na plastikową puszkę!**

\- **Przegrasz zakład! Ja stawiam 50 dolców na panienkę!**

\- **Ty to jesteś kretyn Reed! Oczywiste, że plastik wygra, stawiam na niego 30 dolców!**

Victoria słyszała więcej przekrzykujących się głosów funkcjonariuszy, którzy obstawiali wyniki jej rywalizacji z Connorem. Przyprawiało ją to o rozbawiony wyraz twarzy, ale nie zamierzała przez to przegrać, zwłaszcza, że już minęło prawie pół godziny ich rywalizacji. Pani detektyw chciała spróbować podrażnić trochę Connora, by się poddał i dał jej wygrać.

Nie słuchając teraz debat funkcjonariuszy nad jej możliwą przegraną, skupiła się na androidzie. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się nawet, co też mogło kotłować się w głowie Connora.

\- **Dlaczego tak ci zależy na wygraniu ze mną?** \- spytała go, przyglądając się jego brązowym oczom. Wyglądały tak... spokojnie.

Nigdy wcześniej nie miała możliwości studiowania androidzich oczu, a teraz, mogła im się przyjrzeć aż na wskroś. Dodatkowo, bardzo się jej podobał brązowy odcień oczu u mężczyzn, więc jeśli miała okazję, mogła obserwować je _godzinami_. Nie było widać również żadnych różnic między ludzkimi oczami - gdyby nie dioda i ubranie, androidy mogłyby uchodzić za prawdziwych ludzi. Dlatego tak trudno było odróżnić defekta z usuniętą diodą od człowieka. CyberLife było w stanie wykonać prawdziwą, ludzką kopię.

Connor przechylił nieco głowę w geście zaskoczenia, ale nie odwrócił wzroku od oczu Victorii.

\- **Inaczej niczego się o tobie nie dowiem, Victorio** \- odpowiedział ze spokojem, na co zaśmiała się krótko pod nosem, prawie przegrywając zakład.

Victoria nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale jego niewinne, a zarazem naiwne zachowanie wydało się jej... _słodkie_. Musiał wygrać, żeby móc ją lepiej poznać. Nie mógł z nią normalnie porozmawiać i poznać ją od podstaw, jak to zwykle powinno się dziać podczas pierwszych spotkań obcych sobie... _ludzi_? Connor zaczął intrygować ją coraz bardziej.

\- **Skąd masz taką pewność? Nie jesteś w stanie rozmawiać z ludźmi inaczej, niż poprzez analizowanie ich bądź wygrywanie z nimi zakładów?** \- zapytała z lekkim zaskoczeniem, na co Connor otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale się... zawiesił?

Victoria zauważyła kątem oka, jak jego dioda mruga na złoto przez niedługi czas, jakby przetwarzał jej słowa. To oznaczało, że miała rację. _Nie potrafił_.

\- **Ja...** \- usłyszała, jak zaczął, ale znów ucichł na moment - **Nie potrafię** \- potwierdził tymi słowami jej myśli. Wyglądał teraz na trochę... smutnego. Victoria zmarszczyła nieco brwi we współczującym geście po usłyszeniu jego dalszych słów - **Ludzie zwykle mnie unikają, nie dając mi okazji do wzbogacenia swoich możliwości w socjalizacji, czy to na teraz czy na przyszłość** \- a więc to było problemem.

Victoria uniosła po chwili brwi w zaskoczonym geście, nie spodziewając się kompletnie takiego obrotu sprawy. A dodać do tego jeszcze unikanie analizy, jak niedawno zrobiła, zwłaszcza, że nie potrafił jej zrozumieć, to daje nachalne spojrzenia posyłane w jej stronę, i nachalne przerywanie jej spokoju. Nie chciała czuć żalu z jego powodu, ale właśnie go czuła.

Westchnęła po tym bezradnie, znów prawie przegrywając.

\- **Skoro i tak mamy być partnerami, to i tak prędzej czy później dowiedziałbyś się o mnie czego trzeba, a ja... no...** \- przekrzywiła nieco głowę, uśmiechając się łagodnie - **Mogłabym z tobą częściej rozmawiać, żebyś uzupełnił swoje braki** \- dokończyła całkiem szczerze. Bo zresztą, miała rację. Skoro mieli zostać parterami, to częściej będą musieli wymieniać się słowami.

Connor przekrzywił nieco głowę. Jego dioda znów błysnęła żółtym kolorem, ale na krótko, miał wtedy trochę niepewny i zaskoczony wyraz twarzy.

\- **Partnerami?** \- zapytał, na co przytaknęła - **Myślałem, że moim partnerem jest porucznik Anderson** \- Victoria dosłyszała w jego głosie nutę dezorientacji.

Przez chwilę patrzyli w swoje oczy w milczeniu, dopiero po chwili Victoria zorientowała się, że o nowym partnerze dowiedziałby się dopiero jutro rano. Stąd to jego zaskoczenie.

\- **I dalej będzie. Ja dołączam do waszego duetu** \- wyjaśniła, na co Connor ponownie przekrzywił pytająco głowę - **Miałam zjawić się tutaj jutro z rana, wtedy z pewnością o wszystkim byś się dowiedział, tak samo Hank, ale byłam w pobliżu i oto jestem** \- Victoria uśmiechnęła się kątem ust, na co Connor chyba już wszystko podłapał i połączył fakty, bo jego świecąca na złoto dioda powróciła do neutralnego błękitu.

Sam również uśmiechnął się po chwili i przytaknął głową.

\- **W takim razie z przyjemnością akceptuję tw...**

\- **Co tu się do chuja odpierdala?** \- dało się nagle słyszeć, jak jakiś zachrypnięty głos gdzieś zza Connora mu przerywa.

Oboje się wzdrygnęli, ale, ku jej ogromnemu zaskoczeniu, głos ten sprawił, że Connor oderwał od niej wzrok i odwrócił głowę w stronę postaci, która stała w połowie drogi do biurka. Był to wysoki, starszy mężczyzna o niebieskich oczach, z długim siwym zarostem i włosami w takim samym kolorze sięgającymi jego szczęki. Victoria nie wiedziała, dlaczego Connor z jego powodu odrzucił wygraną w pojedynku.

Jednak zaraz po tym, odwrócił się, spoglądając przez chwilę na biurko, a zaraz na nią. Jego wyraz twarzy zdradzał niedowierzanie połączone z zaskoczeniem. Jej zresztą chyba też. I z pewnością twarze pozostałych funkcjonariuszy, zważywszy na to, że nastała grobowa cisza.

\- **Czy ja... przegrałem?** \- zapytał Connor, a Victoria nigdy w życiu by nie przypuściła usłyszeć w głosie androida nie będącego defektem szoku.

Sama nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, nie dlatego, że z nią przegrał, ale dlatego, że tak szybko się skończyło. Connor był dla niej wyzwaniem i pewnie gdyby nie rozproszył go głos mężczyzny, to jeszcze długo by się siłowali. No ale... Victoria wyraziła zasady jasno, a mówiły one tyle, że nawet jak odwróci wzrok o milimetr, to przegra. A to było kilkanaście centymetrów.

Zmieniając już wyraz twarzy na nieco zawiedziony, przytaknęła głową.

\- **Przykro mi Connor, ale tak** \- chwilę po tych słowach mogła usłyszeć po swojej lewej entuzjastyczny okrzyk radości.

\- **Tak maleńka! Wykładać hajs!** \- był to głos najlepszego detektywa w Detroit. Victoria zerknęła w jego stronę. Tylko on postawił na jej wygraną, a teraz odbierał od niezadowolonych współkolegów pieniądze, które wygrał w zakładzie.

Mimo tego, że niezbyt jej odpowiadało, jak w ten sposób chciał się jej przymilić, to chcąc nie chcąc, uznała to za... _miłe_. W końcu nikt inny jej nie kibicował. Zerknęła po tym na zawiedzionego Connora, który miał spuszczoną głowę i spoglądał na swoje dłonie przed sobą, ułożone na udach, a po tym znów na siwego mężczyznę, który nie ruszył się z miejsca, tylko piorunował spojrzeniem ją i resztę funkcjonariuszy. Aż się wzdrygnęła.

Spojrzała po tym na powrót w stronę Gavina Reeda.

\- **Biorę połowę** \- zakomunikowała bez słowa sprzeciwu, wciąż jednak żartobliwym tonem, kiedy przeliczał dolary, ale przerwał na moment, żeby na nią spojrzeć.

\- **Nie ma problemu słoneczko** \- odpowiedział przez zuchwały uśmiech, a Victoria nie mogła się tym razem powstrzymać i parsknęła śmiechem.

\- **Żartowałam** \- mruknęła i wstała z krzesła, mimowolnie się przeciągając. Siedzenie tyle czasu w jednym miejscu nie było dobre dla jej tyłka.

Funkcjonariusze się rozeszli, wtedy siwowłosy mężczyzna podszedł w końcu bliżej. Victoria sięgnęła po zimną już kawę i zrobiła z niej malutkiego łyka, od razu po tym wypluwając ją do kubka. _Ohydztwo!_ Nienawidziła pić zimnej kawy. Splunęła jeszcze do kubka i odłożyła go na biurko, przecierając usta wierzchem lewej dłoni.

Wtedy też poczuła, jak ktoś łapie tę samą dłoń i wciska coś do niej. Spojrzała najpierw na dłoń, w której były pieniądze, a po tym na Gavina z zaskoczeniem.

\- **Mówiłam, że żartowałam, nie chcę tych pieniędzy** \- przysunęła dłoń w jego stronę, ale on się odsunął i pokręcił głową, wystawiając przed siebie rękę, opuszczając nią rękę Victorii.

\- **Nie przyjmuję odmowy, chciałaś to masz** \- odpowiedział kokieteryjnie, puszczając do niej perskie oko.

Victoria spojrzała na niego teraz z zaskoczeniem. O nie. Tak się bawić nie będą. Kiedy chciał już odejść, złapała go mocno za nadgarstek, przysuwając do siebie, może nawet trochę zbyt brutalnie, a ich ciała się ze sobą zderzyły. Wykorzystała tę okazję, żeby wsadzić mu rękę do kieszeni spodni i zostawić w niej pieniądze.

Spoglądała przy tym w jego oczy, ale nie patrzyła już spokojnym i łagodnym wzrokiem, było w nich widać rozdrażnienie.

\- **Powiedziałam, że ich nie chcę** \- zawyrokowała mimo zirytowania nader spokojnie.

Nastała chwila ciszy.

\- **Dobra kurwa, dosyć tych przepychanek w piaskownicy. Pani mówi nie to nie, naucz się w końcu znaczenia tego słowa Reed** \- na dźwięk dużo bardziej zirytowanego głosu niż Victorii, należącego do starszego mężczyzny szybko złagodniała, puszczając nadgarstek Gavina i odsuwając się od niego, posyłając również nieco zaskoczone spojrzenie w stronę siwowłosego.

Kogoś jej przypominał, ale nie mogła stwierdzić, kogo. Gavin za to warknął pod nosem.

\- **Stul pysk Anderson!** \- rzucił nienawistnie w jego stronę, a Victoria prawie zachłysnęła się powietrzem.

Nie dlatego, że Gavin w taki wulgarny sposób odezwał się do starszego mężczyzny, tylko dlatego, że _to był Hank_. Wiedziała wcześniej, że gdzieś jej dzwoni, ale nie wiedziała, w którym kościele. Nigdy by też nie przypuszczała, że Hank aż tak bardzo się zapuści. Od razu zaczęły nachodzić ją myśli, czy to jej wina, że tak się stało, kiedy odeszła po tym jak dowiedziała się, że Hank będzie miał dziecko.

Nawet nie wiedziała, czy będzie jej dane się tego dowiedzieć. Póki co, spoglądała tępo na... Hanka, nawet się nie zorientowała, że Gavin już sobie poszedł, a on coś do niej mówił. _Czekaj... że co?_

\- **Przepraszam, nie dosłyszałam...** \- Victoria przerwała jego przemowę, na co umilkł i spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

\- **To idź się do lekarza przebadać dziecko** \- burknął z oburzeniem - **Pytałem, kim jesteś i co robiłaś na moim krześle** \- powtórzył pytanie, na co potrząsnęła energicznie głową.

\- **Pan wybaczy, panie Anderson, ale jestem pana nową partnerką** \- spojrzała teraz na Connora, który w dalszym ciągu spoglądał na swoje dłonie z opuszczoną głową, a jego dioda odkąd przegrał, jarzyła się złotem. Victoria poczuła w tej chwili nieodpartą chęć, żeby go przytulić na pocieszenie, ale musiała zachowywać póki co pozory - **Razem z androidem** \- dodała, wskazując głową na Connora. Celowo też się nie przedstawiła. Jeszcze.

Hank się skrzywił, kierując wzrok na Connora, a po tym znów na nią, w międzyczasie przemawiając:

\- **Ja pierdolę, nie dość, że dają mi za partnera jebanego blaszaka, to jeszcze żółtodzioba** \- rzucił z niezadowoleniem w jej stronę, świdrując jeszcze Victorię wzrokiem. Jego charakter drastycznie się zmienił, kiedy widziała go po raz ostatni, znów zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy to przez nią...

Hank znów spojrzał na Connora.

\- **Connor do chuja nie śpij na służbie!** \- krzyknął agresywnie na androida, wtedy ten drgnął i podniósł wzrok na Hanka, jakby faktycznie się wcześniej wyłączył i teraz znów uruchomił. Spojrzał po tym na Victorię, ale szybko odwrócił od niej wzrok. Wyglądał jak zbity pies.

\- **Przepraszam poruczniku, ale musiałem pogodzić się z przegraną** \- odpowiedział nieco przybitym głosem, na co Hank łypnął na niego wzrokiem _"o chuj ci chodzi?"_ , ale nie zadręczał się tym długo, bo znów spojrzał na Victorię wyczekująco.

Zrobiło się jej naprawdę przykro, nawet tak się czuła.

\- **To przykre, że nie pamiętasz starych przyjaciół, Hank** \- Victoria spojrzała na niego zawiedzionym i jednocześnie smutnym wzrokiem.

Wprawiła go tymi słowami w widoczne zakłopotanie, ale najwidoczniej i tak wiedział, co odpowiedzieć.

\- **Ja nie mam starych przyjaciół** \- słaby był z niego kłamca, a żeby mu to udowodnić, Victoria sięgnęła po chwili bez słowa do swojej tylnej kieszeni w celu wyciągnięcia portfela, a ze środka wyjęła zdjęcie i wysunęła je w jego kierunku.

Posłał jej nieufne spojrzenie, a po tym zerknął na zdjęcie, po chwili niechętnie po nie sięgając. Póki co nic nie mówiła, kiedy spoglądał na zdjęcie i zmarszczył przy tym brwi z niezadowolenia.

\- **Co do chuja moje zdjęcie robi w twoim...** \- urwał, spoglądając teraz na tablicę obok swojego biurka i ku zaskoczeniu, dostrzegając tam swoje zdjęcie. Widziała, jak niezadowolenie zamienia się w zaskoczenie, kiedy znów spojrzał na zdjęcie trzymane w ręce, po tym ponownie na zdjęcie na tablicy i ostatecznie zawiesił je na niej.

Jego twarz wyrażała zmieszanie, na co Victoria delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. Musiała zmusić się do tego uśmiechu. Hank spoglądał na nią przez chwilę z niedowierzaniem, ale kiedy rzeczywistość uderzyła w niego niczym mroźne powietrze, prawie się zachwiał.

\- **Victoria?** \- spytał cicho zszokowanym głosem, na co uśmiechnęła się bardziej, słysząc swoje imię, tym razem nie zmuszając się już do tego gestu.

\- **Tak Hank, to ja** \- odpowiedziała, nie wiedząc zbytnio, jak zareagować.

Kątem oka dostrzegła Connora, jak przygląda się im obu, jednak po chwili nie miała już jak go obserwować, bo Hank postąpił dwa kroki w jej stronę i zamknął ciało Victorii w mocnym uścisku. Takiej reakcji się nie spodziewała. Trochę ją ona przytłoczyła, a na pewno wprawiła w stan zaskoczenia, przez co nie od razu też go objęła.

Hank zacisnął ramiona trochę mocniej wokół niej, niczym boa dusiciel wokół swojej ofiary. Victoria wiedziała jednak, że nie taki był jego zamiar - zabić ją.

\- **Myślałem, że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę młoda** \- Victoria doprowadziła chyba Hanka swoją obecnością do emocjonalnej rozpaczy, bo jego gburowatość i surowość wyparowała.

Ocknęła się też po tym i w końcu sama go objęła, czując pojawiające się pęknięcie na jej mentalnej zbroi. Wolała je jednak póki co zignorować, bo i tak nic by z nim nie zrobiła - nie, gdy w pobliżu był Hank.

\- **Przepraszam, że tak nagle odeszłam... tato** \- szepnęła, czując ukłucie w żołądku.

Szczerze? Brakowało jej tego słowa, a Hank... był jej adopcyjnym ojcem. Po śmierci rodziców adoptował ją, żeby nie trafiła do domu dziecka, a jako najbliższy przyjaciel rodziców Victorii nie chciał też do tego dopuścić. Sami mu zresztą wręczyli papierek, że w razie czego, staje się jej pełnoprawnym opiekunem. Hank nie widział w tym najmniejszego problemu, bo znał ją od kołyski, więc i sam się do niej przywiązał.

Jej odejście musiało go przybić.

\- **Nic nie szkodzi młoda** \- poklepał ją jeszcze po plecach i w końcu się od siebie odkleili - **Byłaś dorosła, mogłaś się przecież wyprowadzić** \- powiedział jeszcze, a widząc jak się uśmiecha, sama zaczęła się uśmiechać.

To fakt, miała przecież prawie 20 lat, więc była już dorosła i mogła wyjechać. Jednak wyjechanie bez słowa wyjaśnienia to bardziej jak ucieczka. Nie chciała w każdym razie przywoływać przeszłości, dlatego nie brnęła w to bardziej.

Hank oddał jej zdjęcie, żeby mogła je schować, a po tym podeszli do jego biurka. Victoria oparła się o nie, będąc zwrócona plecami do Connora i skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. Hank zanim usiadł na krześle zerknął na Connora i jakby coś mu się przypomniało.

\- **Te, o jakiej przegranej on mówił? I o co chodziło z tym waszym gapieniem się na siebie?** \- zapytał, na co Victoria zaśmiała się niezbyt głośno.

\- **Bo widzisz... założyłam się z Connorem, że jeśli spuści wzrok z moich oczu, to przegra...**

\- **I przegrałem** \- dało się słyszeć zza jej pleców jego głos, jak przerywa Victorii. Nie było już słychać w jego głosie smutku czy podobnej emocji, brzmiał spokojnie, jakby przyjął do wiadomości swoją przegraną.

\- **Ciągle mnie analizował, gapiąc się na mnie non stop i tym samym denerwował, mało brakowało, żebym mu przypieprzyła...**

\- **Przepraszam cię za to ponownie Victorio** \- znów jej przerwał, a Hank w międzyczasie się zaśmiał.

\- **Mówiłem ci Connor, że kiedyś się doigrasz i ktoś ci przypierdoli** \- powiedział Hank przez śmiech. Sama też się zaśmiała pod nosem, ale krótko po tym, kontynuowała:

\- **Zaproponowałam mu, że jeśli wygra, to będzie mógł mnie o cokolwiek zapytać na mój temat, wtedy mu odpowiem, ale jeśli przegra, to jakąkolwiek analizę czegokolwiek będzie robił tylko wtedy, kiedy mu na to pozwolę** \- zakończyła z satysfakcją w głosie, a Hank uniósł wyżej brwi w zaskoczonym geście.

\- **Serio?** \- zapytał, na co przytaknęła - **I przegrał?** \- ponownie przytaknęła - **I o to się ci kretyni zakładali? O zwycięstwo jednego z was?** \- przytaknęła po raz kolejny.

\- **Z pewnością gdyby wiedzieli, że rozproszysz Connora swoim przybyciem, to postawiliby na mnie, a tak to miałam tylko jednego wiernego wielbiciela** \- odpowiedziała, śmiejąc się cicho, na co Hank parsknął pod nosem i posłał nienawistne spojrzenie gdzieś za jej plecy po lewej stronie. Gdzieś tam musiał siedzieć Gavin.

\- **Właśnie widziałem. Miło z jego pierdolonej strony** \- burknął z pogardą.

Victoria coś czuła, że jej obecność tutaj będzie powodem wielu wojen między nimi. Westchnęła bezradnie, spoglądając po chwili na terminal na biurku Hanka. Przekrzywiła po tym nieco głowę.

\- **Masz dzisiaj coś do roboty?** \- zapytała go, przenosząc na niego wzrok, na co wzruszył ramionami.

\- **Pewnie jakieś jebane raporty i przeglądanie nudnych spraw** \- podsumował, na co Victoria zerknęła w stronę zajętego Jeffreya. Raczej się nie pogniewa...

Spojrzała znów na Hanka.

\- **W takim razie chodź ze mną. Przejedziemy się moim batmobilem po mieście** \- Victoria opuściła teraz ręce i oparła je o swoje uda, nachylając się do Hanka - **Jak za starych dobrych czasów** \- uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko, chcąc go zachęcić do wycieczki.

Hank spojrzał na nią niepewnie, a po tym westchnął.

\- **To z pewnością będzie przyjemniejsze niż siedzenie tutaj** \- stwierdził, wstając z siedzenia, a Victoria wyprostowała się z uśmiechem.

Sięgnęła po kubek z kawą, której nie wypiła i chciała iść do pokoju socjalnego, żeby ją wylać do zlewu, ale zatrzymała się zaraz obok biurka, jak usłyszała Hanka:

\- **Ty Connor zostajesz.**

\- **Dlaczego?** \- zapytała prawie że od razu, niedając nawet dojść Connorowi do słowa, odwracając się w jego stronę, a po chwili spoglądając na Connora, który patrzył na Hanka, ale zaraz przeniósł wzrok na Victorię - **Chcę żeby też pojechał** \- zaprotestowała, na co Hank prychnął pod nosem i wywrócił oczami zirytowany.

\- **No dobra, kurwa** \- wyraźnie mu to nie odpowiadało, ale skoro się zgodził, Victoria uśmiechnęła się do niego, a po tym mogła w spokoju iść wylać kawę.

Po wszystkim od razu ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, bo Hank już tam poszedł, a Connor czekał na nią przed szklanymi drzwiami. Victoria uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenia na biurka. Dostrzegła Gavina siedzącego przy swoim biurku, z nogami założonymi na nim i zapatrzonego w swój telefon. Przywracając sobie w głowie spojrzenie Hanka sprzed kilku minut, pasowałoby jej ułożenie biurek, że właśnie na niego w taki nienawistny sposób spojrzał.

Victoria nie musiała na siebie zwracać jego uwagi, by na nią spojrzał, bo zrobił to za nią stukot obcasów. Jak jakiśrodzaj wabika. A kiedy podniósł głowę, chcąc zlokalizować stukot, rozejrzał się najpierw, odwracając w końcu na nią wzrok znad telefonu. W pierwszej chwili przyglądał się jej z lekkim zaskoczeniem, a kiedy przeszła obok jego biurka, odwrócił się na krześle bardziej w jej stronę.

\- **Już uciekasz? Będę tęsknił** \- rzucił za nią smutnym i zawiedzionym głosem.

Victoria zaśmiała się na jego słowa i na chwilę zatrzymała, oglądając się na niego przez ramię.

\- **Ja też** \- odpowiedziała z ironią i cynicznym uśmiechem, a po tym ruszyła dalej, odwracając się i napotykając wzrok Connora.

On również się uśmiechał, a przepuszczając ją pierwszą przez drzwi w geście dobrych manier, odezwał się do niej, kiedy przechodziła obok.

\- **Dziękuję Victorio, że przekonałaś porucznika Andersona, bym również mógł z wami jechać** \- Victoria zatrzymała się nagle, żeby na niego spojrzeć z lekkim zaskoczeniem, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się kątem ust.

\- **Nie ma sprawy, w końcu musimy się lepiej poznać** \- po tych słowach puściła do niego perskie oko i zaraz kontynuowała podróż na zewnątrz komisariatu razem z Connorem.

Stał tam już Hank, z rękami opartymi na biodrach i czekając na nich dwóch. Miał trochę niezadowoloną minę.

\- **No to gdzie ten twój wehikuł?** \- zapytał, kiedy ruszyli w stronę parkingu.

Victoria nie trzymała go długo w niepewności, bo wcale daleko nie miała zaparkowanego samochodu. Wyciągnęła kluczyki i podeszła do czarnego samochodu, otwierając drzwi po stronie pasażera.

\- **Pańska karoca już czeka** \- zapraszającym gestem ręki wskazała, by wszedł do środka. Ale Hank najpierw przyjrzał się jej pojazdowi.

\- **Kurwa, co to za samochód? Jest w ogóle bezpieczny?** \- zapytał, nie bardzo wiedząc, na co patrzy. Musiał się niewiele znać na samochodach.

\- **To Chevrolet Camaro RS1 ósmej generacji, wyprodukowany w marcu 2038 roku, osiąga prędkość maksymalną do 340 km/h, posiada automatyczną oraz manualną skrzynię biegów, jeden z najnowszych i najbardziej zaawansowanych modeli, posiada również inteligentnego autopilota oraz jest wyposażony w 23 poduszki powietrzne z powodu możliwej zawrotnej prędkości jazdy** \- Hank razem z Victorią spojrzeli na Connora, który treściwie opisał jej samochód. Aż jej szczęka opadła - **Podsumowując, jest to bardzo szybki, ale i bezpieczny samochód, poruczniku** \- skierował swoje dalsze słowa w stronę Hanka, a Victoria nie mogła po prostu zareagować inaczej, niż śmiechem.

No to teraz Hank miał wszystko jasno naprostowane, jeśli chodzi o samochód. Parsknął tylko pod nosem na przekazane mu dane techniczne i wsiadł do samochodu. Victoria przywołała po tym do siebie gestem ręki Connora, a on posłusznie podszedł.

\- **Przymknę oko na tę analizę** \- uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko, na co spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem, a po chwili chyba sobie przypomniał o przegranym zakładzie, bo się zmieszał i posłał jej przepraszające spojrzenie.

Wskazała mu po tym na drzwi z tyłu, insynuując tym samym, żeby wsiadł do środka, a sama poszła zasiąść za kierownicą.

\- **No to pokaż mi teraz te cuda techniki** \- rzucił zniecierpliwiony Hank, kiedy włożyła kluczyki do stacyjki i je przekręciła. Mogła zamiast kluczyka użyć przycisku uruchamiającego silnik, ale Victoria wolała odpalać samochód właśnie w ten sposób. Jak uszkodzi w jakiś sposób kluczyk, to będzie mogła przejść na odpalanie przyciskiem.

Słysząc przyjemny warkot silnika, mruknęła pod nosem z zadowolenia. Victoria od zawsze fascynowała się samochodami, zwłaszcza tymi szybkimi. Dlatego właśnie sprawiła sobie szybki wóz. Wraz z uruchomieniem silnika włączyło się radio, zaczynając odtwarzać cicho playlistę z muzyką zgraną do pamięci wewnętrznej samochodu.

W przeciwieństwie do Hanka i jego agresywnej muzyki, którą z pewnością wciąż słuchał jak kiedyś, Victoria pokochała spokojniejsze i relaksujące, a jednocześnie pełne brzmienia dźwięki trance'u, house'u, elektroniki, chillstepu czy drum & bassu. Strasznie trudno było jej przeżyć chociaż jednego dnia bez tej muzyki, zwłaszcza, że w pewnym stopniu rozładowywała ona jej frustrację i gniew, kiedy nie miała zbyt dobrego dnia, żeby obić komuś mordy.

Wtedy była bardziej znośna.

\- **Masz tu jakieś ukryte funkcje?** \- zapytał Hank z lekkim zaciekawieniem, kiedy Victoria wyjechała z parkingu. Kierując się w stronę centrum, zerknęła na niego krótko, zaraz na powrót skupiając się na drodze.

\- **Lepiej nie pytaj** \- odparła, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

I słusznie, bo posiadała w tym samochodzie wiele funkcji, których przeznaczenia Hank i tak by nie zrozumiał. Victoria sięgnęła zaraz ręką do radia, naciskając na nim jedyny zielony przycisk, wtedy na podwójnym wyświetlaczu, górnym, bo na dolnym od prawej do lewej swobodnie przepływał napis ogłaszający obecnie odtwarzany utwór, pojawiło się czerwone, cyfrowe 1.

Przez chwilę dało się słyszeć zakłócenia, jakby ustawiony kanał próbował złapać częstotliwość. Victoria przekręciła pokrętło znajdujące się po lewej stronie wyświetlacza, wtedy cyfry zaczęły wzrastać, aż do 6, na której nie było żadnych zakłóceń. Przycisnęła obok pokrętła przycisk _"ready"_ , przez co ponownie dało się słyszeć zakłócenia, ale tylko chwilowe, bo zaraz po tym pojawiły się głosy. I to nie byle jakie, bo były to głosy dyspozytorki z centrali posterunku policji w... Detroit.

Hank spojrzał najpierw na radio, przysłuchując się głosom, a po tym przeniósł wzrok na Victorię, skupioną na drodze. Wiedziała jednak, że na nią patrzy, widziała kątem oka.

\- **W razie czego tam jest krótkofalówka, jakby wyszło coś, co cię zaciekawi** \- nie odwracając wzroku od drogi, wskazała na krótkofalówkę podpiętą do radia.

Usłyszała po tym cichy gwizd podziwu ze strony Hanka, a zaraz parsknięcie.

\- **Chyba będę musiał zafundować sobie podobny sprzęt** \- usłyszała również jego głos przez śmiech, a po chwili spojrzała we wsteczne lusterko na Connora, kiedy się odezwał:

\- **Od tego ma pan mnie, poruczniku.**

Victoria uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, nawet zaśmiała krótko, ale Hank nie podzielił jej entuzjazmu i prychnął.

\- **Nie na długo** \- burknął, a po tym obydwoje z Victorią skupili się na radiu i otoczeniu.

* * *

Victoria wymieniła parę słów z Connorem, parę z Hankiem i zleciało tak kilkanaście minut ich jazdy. Do czasu.

\- **_"Do wszystkich jednostek. Doszło do uruchomienia alarmu w Harman Bank przy Woodward Avenue 9108. Mamy trzech zamaskowanych napastników z bronią maszynową i kilkunastu zakładników, doniesienia wskazują na ludzi"_** \- usłyszeli nagle w radiu zgłoszenie.

Gdyby nie pierwsze zdanie, Victoria nie zwróciłaby na to w ogóle uwagi. Hank najwidoczniej olał zgłoszenie. Chwilowo.

\- _**"Zgłasza się detektyw Reed, jestem 4 przecznice od miejsca zdarzenia, zmierzam w tamtym kierunku"**_ \- to był chyba zapalnik u Hanka, bo drgnął i cały aż się najeżył.

\- **Ooo nie kurwa** \- sięgnął po tych słowach po krótkofalówkę - **Tu porucznik Hank Anderson, jestem 2 przecznice od banku, zaraz tam będę** \- powiedział, na co nastała krótka cisza.

\- _**"Przyjęłam poruczniku Anderson"**_ \- odezwała się, prawdopodobnie, androidka z centrali.

Hank z zacieszem na twarzy miał zamiar odłożyć krótkofalówkę, kiedy dało się słyszeć wkurwiony głos Gavina:

\- _**"Jeb się Anderson!"**_

Victoria nie mogła się powstrzymać i musiała zacząć się śmiać, możliwe nawet, że jej śmiech był słyszany po drugiej stronie kanału, kiedy Hank przemawiał przez krótkofalówkę.

\- **Spierdalaj Reed** \- odpowiedział mu i odłożył krótkofalówkę, spoglądając na Victorię, a ona na niego z rozbawioną miną - **Dociśnij gaz, zobaczymy, czy glina z której ulepili cię staruszkowie jest coś warta** \- po tych słowach posłał jej cwany uśmiech.

Spoglądała na niego jeszcze tylko przez chwilę, a po tym zwróciła wzrok w stronę drogi. Uśmiechnęła się psychopatycznie pod nosem, przyspieszając.

\- **Zapomniałeś dodać słowo o swojej glinie** \- odpowiedziała tylko, czując jak ekscytacja rozchodzi się po całym jej ciele.

Pierwsza akcja z Hankiem. Wprawdzie nie były to defekty, ale ludzie są gorsi od defektów, o tym wiedziała doskonale i nikt nie musiał jej do tego przekonywać. Wciskając przycisk nad radiem od zewnętrznych efektów świetlnych Victoria sprawiła, że zwykłe, czarne, sportowe Camaro, stało się jak nieoznakowany wóz policyjny, pędzący na miejsce przestępstwa.


	4. Miasto Grzechu

Po przyjechaniu na miejsce zdarzenia, Hank wyskoczył szybko z samochodu, pospiesznie udając się w stronę wejścia do banku. Victoria nie wiedziała, dlaczego się aż tak spieszył. Miejsce było już zabezpieczone taśmami policyjnymi, więc nikt niepożądany nie mógł przejść.

Odpięła pas bezpieczeństwa, zwracając się po chwili do Connora.

\- **Idziesz czy zostajesz w samochodzie?** \- zapytała go, dając mu wybór.

Spoglądając na niego we wstecznym lusterku Victoria widziała, jak na jego twarzy odmalowało się zaskoczenie, jakby zadała niewłaściwe pytanie, nawet jego dioda przez chwilę błysnęła na złoto. Nie wiedziała, co się za tym kryło.

\- **Idę z tobą Victorio, mogę okazać się pomocny** \- usłyszała jego odpowiedź po chwili, na co przytaknęła i oboje wyszli razem z samochodu.

Udając się w stronę drzwi wejściowych dostrzegła, jak przed taśmę nadjechał czarny Volkswagen Passat, z którego wyskoczył Gavin, tak samo ekspresowo, co Hank. Gdy tylko podszedł do porucznika, wdali się w ostrą wymianę zdań, a nawet z pewnością mogłoby dojść do rękoczynów. Przeszło jej to przez myśl, ale tylko przez chwilę, bo zatrzymała się i rozejrzała, skanując okolicę.

\- **Coś nie tak Victorio?** \- usłyszała głos Connora tuż za swoim prawym ramieniem.

\- **Zbieram myśli** \- mruknęła, w dalszym ciągu przyglądając się okolicy, a po tym drzwiom wejściowym do banku. Niedaleko nich Gavin szarpał się z Hankiem. Victoria odwróciła się do Connora - **Nie wahaj się analizować, jeśli znajdziesz coś ważnego bądź przydatnego, od razu daj mi znać. Tylko szybko, ja pójdę ogarnąć tych kretynów** \- powiedziała do niego spokojnie, choć w środku rósł w niej gniew. Connor przytaknął z niepewną miną, najwidoczniej zauważając zmianę w emocjach Victorii idąc mimo wszystko na szybkie oględziny okolicy, a ona skierowała swoje kroki w stronę dwóch mężczyzn.

Nie wyglądała ani trochę na zadowoloną, stąpała po ulicy i chodniku tak mocno, że mogła zostawiać po sobie dziury. Zaciskając pięść, Victoria wpieprzyła się bezpardonowo między obu, odpychając jednego od drugiego i na koniec częstując ich po kolei siarczystym policzkiem dla oprzytomnienia.

Kipiała teraz ze złości.

\- **Czy wyście do reszty ochujeli?! Co wy jesteście, dzieci w przedszkolu kłócące się o zabawkę?! Jesteście kurwa na miejscu zbrodni, liczy się każda sekunda, więc albo się ogarniecie i zaczniecie teraz współpracować, albo wypierdalajcie stąd i dajcie mi pracować!** \- warknęła surowo na nich obu, piorunując ich groźnym spojrzeniem.

Oboje stali teraz przed nią w niemałym szoku, trzymając się za bolący policzek, a musiało boleć, bo Victoria przypieprzyła im z całej siły. Odeszła po chwili od nich w stronę drzwi banku, czekając ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma na Connora, który powoli kończył analizę. Hank z Gavinem dalej stali w miejscu, jednak porucznik ocknął się pierwszy, masując obolały policzek.

\- **Przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, jakby otwarły się bramy piekieł** \- powiedział bardziej do siebie, niż do detektywa, a Victoria tych słów nie mogła usłyszeć, stojąc za daleko od nich. Gavin opuścił rękę i spojrzał krótko na Hanka, ale nic nie powiedział.

Ruszył za to w kierunku Victorii, stając obok niej z opuszczoną głową. Nie przeniosła na niego wzroku, choć poczuła jego obecność, bo ważniejszy okazał się teraz Connor, który szedł w jej kierunku, a i Gavin też nic nie mówił, więc nie miała po co zwracać teraz na niego uwagę. Tak samo na Hanka, który po chwili do nich dołączył.

Victoria posłała Connorowi pytające spojrzenie, kiedy przed nią stanął.

\- **Nie znalazłem nic istotnego, co mogłoby się przydać** \- przemówił, na co przytaknęła głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- **Dobrze, trzeba zatem działać w środku** \- zakomunikowała i zanim poszła w stronę drzwi wejściowych, odwróciła wzrok na Hanka i Gavina. Byli teraz potulni i grzeczni. Chciała coś do nich powiedzieć, ale nie zdołała.

\- **Przepraszam za swoje zachowanie** \- usłyszała nagle zmieszany głos Gavina, trochę jakby zmuszający się do powiedzenia tego, na co uniosła wyżej brwi w lekkim zaskoczeniu. Nie patrzył na nią, tylko gdzieś na bok.

Zaraz za nim, pewnie, żeby nie poczuć się głupio, odezwał się Hank.

\- **Ja... eee... ja też przepraszam** \- i to Victorii chyba póki co musiało wystarczyć.

Jej wzrok po ich słowach złagodniał, a po tym westchnęła bezradnie.

\- **Ogarnijcie się, bo bez was sobie nie poradzę. Jesteście mi potrzebni** \- odpowiedziała im na to tylko spokojniejszym głosem i nie czekając, ruszyła w stronę drzwi banku. Włączył się jej tryb niezawodnego gliny.

Za szklanymi drzwiami wejścia była ściana, która skręcała i naprowadzała do drugiego wejścia po prawej stronie, tym razem bez drzwi. Było to dobre miejsce do obserwacji i obmyślenia taktyki. Wyciągając broń, Victoria podeszła ostrożnie bliżej drzwi, nie otwierając ich. Zajrzała do środka, ale po prawej stronie banku nikogo nie widziała. Wszystko musiało się zatem dziać po lewej stronie, za ścianą. Pociągnęła lekko za drzwi, chcąc sprawdzić, czy zostały zablokowane, ale szło je otworzyć, więc można było przez nie przejść.

Otworzyła je powoli bardziej i szybko prześliznęła się do środka, przykucając od razu pod ścianą. Rzuciła szybko okiem na wnętrze banku widoczne przed sobą, ale nikogo nie widziała. Słyszała jednak nerwowe i agresywne głosy, gdzieś kawałek dalej, za ścianą. Przeniosła po tym wzrok na Connora i gestem ręki przywołała go do siebie. Android tak samo jak ona, cicho i szybko przeszedł na drugą stronę i przykucnął za nią. Przywołała po tym Hanka i Gavina.

Kiedy już wszyscy byli w środku, Connor chciał pójść sprawdzić, co się dzieje po drugiej stronie banku, ale Victoria zagrodziła mu przejście ręką i pokręciła przecząco głową. Wyciągnęła po tym z kieszeni spodni małe lusterko, którym dyskretnie oceniła sytuację za ścianą. Widziała dwóch mężczyzn z maskami na twarzy i bronią, nigdzie jednak nie widziała trzeciego, o którym mówiła dyspozytorka z centrali. To znaczyło, że musiał być gdzieś indziej.

Przestępcy byli również w bezpiecznej odległości od nich, a Victoria zauważyła wcześniej dosyć wysokie i szerokie, betonowe donice, w których były rośliny po prawej stronie banku, naprzeciwko niej. Stamtąd szło by dobrze ocenić sytuację. Obmyślając na szybko plan, schowała lusterko i zaczęła analizować wiele różnych możliwości, byleby obyło się bez ofiar. Jak bardzo nie podobał się jej pomysł odwrócenia uwagi napastników, tak musiała się ze sobą zgodzić, że ktoś musiał wyjść z ukrycia i chcąc nie chcąc to zrobić.

Zamknęła oczy w jednej chwili zmieniając ekspresję swoich emocji z pewnej siebie na pełen wątpliwości. Opuściła głowę, zaciskając nieco bardziej powieki razem z zębami, czując po chwili czyjąś dłoń na swoim prawym ramieniu. Kiedy podniosła wzrok i odwróciła głowę, by spojrzeć przez swoje ramię, napotkała na czekoladowe oczy Connora, spoglądające na nią z zaniepokojeniem, jakby chciał zapytać, czy wszystko z nią w porządku. A niech go za analizowanie jej! Musiał wykryć zmianę w jej emocjach, bo w sumie nawet sama czuła się bardziej zestresowana.

Victoria spoglądała na niego przez chwilę z niepewnością i żalem wypisanym na jej twarzy, do czasu, aż wymusiła uśmiech. Złapała zaraz Connora za jego krawat, przyciągając go ku sobie, by wyjawić mu szeptem jego rolę w tym wszystkim. To zmusiło go do zabrania swojej dłoni z jej ramienia. Kiedy skończyła, przytaknął, sygnalizując tym samym, że zrozumiał jej plan.

Zanim jednak Victoria puściła jego krawat, oparła na chwilę czoło o jego skroń, zamykając oczy.

\- **Nie daj im się zabić, inaczej będziesz miał ze mną do czynienia** \- szepnęła do niego jeszcze i jak bardzo poważnie, i groźnie chciała brzmieć, tak... _nie mogła_. W jej głosie na chwilę zagościł _strach_.

Tego, co zrobił Connor po jej słowach, Victoria nie spodziewała się w najmniejszym stopniu. Poczuła jego dłoń na swoim policzku, jak pogłaskał ją delikatnie po nim kciukiem. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale poczuła ukłucie w okolicy żołądka, jakby sam jego dotyk w jakiś sposób na nią wpłynął.

\- **Nie musisz się o mnie martwić Victorio, poradzę sobie, ty za to musisz w siebie uwierzyć, życie tych ludzi jest w twoich rękach** \- odpowiedział jej również szeptem, chcąc ją zmotywować, widząc jej wątpliwości. Victoria zadrżała wewnętrznie.

Cofnęła po tym głowę, by znów spojrzeć w jego oczy, a on spojrzał w jej, w międzyczasie przytaknęła krótko. Nawet nie była świadoma tego, że i Hank i Gavin widzieli teraz, jak Connor wciąż trzyma dłoń na jej policzku, jednak nie trwało to długo. Android wstał po chwili i poprawił krawat. Victoria cofnęła się na jego wcześniejsze miejsce, by zrobić mu nieco więcej przestrzeni i w razie czego, by mieć możliwość jak podnieść broń na potencjalnego napastnika, jeśli by tu przyszedł. Miała jednak nadzieję, że żaden tu nie przyjdzie.

Connor postąpił krok do przodu, prawie wychodząc za próg ściany w stronę napastników.

\- **Nie strzelać! Jestem negocjatorem wysłanym przez policję!** \- odezwał się nagle głośno w miejscu, ale po chwili ruszył za ścianę, a Victoria miała nadzieję, że nie otworzą do niego ognia. Aż wstrzymała oddech w oczekiwaniu.

Usłyszała po chwili kilka strzałów i piski zakładników, na co zamarła w bezruchu. Kule jednak były widoczne, jak trafiają w ścianę przed nią. Miała nadzieję, że żadna z nich nie ugodziła Connora...

\- **Jestem wyspecjalizowanym modelem androida, strzelanie do mnie jest bezcelowe** \- usłyszała nagle głos androida, wnioskując z jego słów, że jednak nie odniósł żadnych obrażeń.

To ją widocznie uspokoiło. Musiała się teraz ogarnąć i wziąć za siebie. Connor właśnie jej pokazał, że mogła i to zamierzała zrobić. Zerknęła już spokojniej na Hanka, a ten miał niezadowoloną minę, jakby pytał _"co to miało znaczyć?"_ nawiązując do jej wcześniejszego bliskiego kontaktu z Connorem. Sama zrobiła po tym niezadowoloną minę i zmarszczyła nieco gniewnie brwi, odpowiadając mu spojrzeniem _"nie zabronisz mi"_. Poniekąd sprawiło to, że mogła na powrót skupić się w pełni na misji.

Odwróciła po tym głowę od Hanka, nasłuchując tego, co się działo za ścianą. Nie mogli się teraz zatrzymać, kiedy pionki na szachownicy zaczęły wykonywać swoje ruchy, musieli iść naprzód.

\- **Rusz tu dupę jebany blaszaku!** \- usłyszała zaraz zdenerwowany głos jednego z mężczyzn skierowany do Connora, wtedy znowu wyciągnęła lusterko.

Victoria sprawdziła najpierw, czy Connor stanął w miejscu, w którym miał stanąć, by zagadać przestępców. Kiedy wszystko poszło zgodnie z jej planem, schowała lusterko i zwróciła spojrzenie w stronę Hanka i Gavina, głową wskazując na donice. Wyjaśniła im też pokrótce plan, jaki ułożyła. Przysunęła się po tym bliżej krawędzi ściany i dyskretnie zza niej wyjrzała. Connor stał przodem w stronę jej pola widzenia, a mężczyźni stali przed nim, tyłem do niej, celując w androida.

Nie zauważyła żadnych obrażeń na jego ciele, co sprawiło, że odetchnęła z ulgą. Był w stanie uniknąć wszystkich kul. Z tą wiedzą mogła się teraz skupić na dalszej części planu, skoro Connor ich zagadywał. Victoria ruszyła ostrożnie w stronę donicy, chowając się za nią, dając po tym sygnał Hankowi, żeby dołączył. Wiedziała, że do dalszej części planu będzie musiała wykorzystać Gavina, bo był młodszy i bardziej sprawniejszy, niż Hank.

Kiedy oboje byli już za nią, wyjrzała zza donicy, by rozeznać się w sytuacji. Connor dalej odwracał uwagę, więc mogli działać. Cofnęła się, odwracając do Hanka.

\- **Osłaniaj nas, my idziemy dalej** \- powiedziała do niego, na co zrobił niezadowoloną minę, łypiąc na Gavina, ale przytaknął głową. Niechętnie. Złapała po tym Gavina za przedramię i przysunęła do siebie, na powrót wyglądając zza donicy, tym razem z nim - **Widzisz tamtą kasę?** \- wskazała na kasę nieopodal przestępców, do której bez problemu mogli się dostać i za nią ukryć. Gavin przytaknął - **Pójdę pierwsza, a ty zaraz za mną** \- poinstruowała go, puszczając jego rękę i przyglądając jeszcze raz mężczyznom.

Gdy nadal byli odwróceni tyłem, ruszyła cicho, będąc zgięta w pół, w stronę kasy. Chowając się za nią i odwracając, obserwowała jak Gavin idzie w jej stronę, kontrolnie co jakiś czas spoglądając na mężczyzn z bronią. Kiedy do niej dotarł, ruszyli wzdłuż lady, próbując dotrzeć bliżej przestępców. Od tej strony nie będą w stanie ich zauważyć. Rozglądając się za trzecim mężczyzną, doszli do końca biurka, którego dalsza część zagrodzona była pojedynczą niedużą doniczką, ale dosyć ciężką. Innej drogi żeby się przedostać nie było.

Victoria zaczęła ją powoli przesuwać z trudem, ale nagle Gavin złapał ją za przedramię i przysunął w swoją stronę, żeby zrobiła mu miejsce.

\- **Ja to zrobię** \- szepnął, przysuwając się bliżej doniczki, ale Victoria zaczęła protestować.

\- **Poradzę sobie!** \- odszepnęła, mierząc go spojrzeniem, wtedy zagrodził jej drogę i odsunął ręką.

\- **Nie dyskutuj! Nie jestem tu tylko do ozdoby!** \- odparł troszkę głośniejszym szeptem. Przypomniało jej to nagle sytuację sprzed paru minut, jak prawie bił się z Hankiem. Teraz oni wyglądali prawie tak samo. Westchnęła bezradnie.

\- **Dobra, ja sprawdzę, czy to ich zaalarmuje** \- zgodziła się z nim, a po chwili dyskretnie wyjrzała znad lady, by mieć ich na oku.

Zanim się obejrzała, Gavin złapał ją za nadgarstek i pociągnął lekko w dół. Spojrzała wtedy na niego pytająco, a po tym na przejście, które otworzył. Była widocznie zaskoczona.

\- **Szybko się z tym uwinąłeś** \- przyznała szczerze, na co parsknął pod nosem, ale nic nie odpowiedział, bo od razu po tym znów przystąpili do akcji.

_"Ciekawe, czy w łóżku też jest takim szybkostrzałowcem?"_

Victoria pokręciła po chwili energicznie głową, chcąc odegnać od siebie tę myśl. Nie było teraz czasu na myślenie o takich rzeczach...

Stąd było już widać kilkoro zakładników, którzy siedzieli pod ścianą. Wielu z nich zauważyło ich dwójkę, ale nikt nie podniósł alarmu, bowiem Victoria przyłożyła palec do ust, pokazując swoją odznakę. Głosy mężczyzn zaczynały stawać się coraz bardziej nerwowe, co jakiś czas jeden z nich krzyczał, kiedy Connor udawał, że kontaktuje się z policją na zewnątrz i przekazuje im żądania przestępców.

Victoria rozejrzała się szybko po okolicy, dostrzegając po przeciwległej stronie lady dobre miejsce do ukrycia się i możliwego ostrzału. Wskazała je Gavinowi.

\- **Idź stamtąd nadzorować sytuację** \- powiedziała do niego, na co się zawahał, ale posłuchał i przytaknął.

Doszedł tylko do połowy, kiedy nagle... zaczął dzwonić telefon Victorii. To podniosło alarm wśród mężczyzn, bo dźwięk nie dochodził od strony zakładników. Ogarnęła ją chwilowa panika, jednak nie na tyle silna, by nic nie zrobić. Popędziła Gavina, żeby szybciej doszedł tam gdzie mu nakazała, a sama odpięła odznakę i razem z bronią położyła na podłodze pod ladą, zakrywając je kilkoma kartkami papieru, które tam leżały.

Victoria była już spalona, wiedziała też, że jako cywil ma dużo większe szanse na przeżycie, niż jako glina. Słysząc kroki skierowane w jej stronę, zaczęła przygotowywać się na reakcję. Zainicjowała symulowanie przerażenia, szybkie łapanie oddechu i do tego powoli napływające łzy do oczu. Choć w rzeczywistości była wystarczająco wystraszona, nie mając pojęcia, czego mogłaby się spodziewać po napastniku.

Usłyszała po chwili, jak jeden z nich już stał obok niej.

\- **Nie! Nie! Błagam nie zabijaj mnie!** \- Victoria zaczęła panicznie krzyczeć i płakać, na co mężczyzna w masce złapał ją za włosy i wyszarpnął spod lady. Od razu poczuła ból, odruchowo zaciskając zęby i łapiąc się za włosy. Uformowane łzy spłynęły po jej policzkach.

\- **Skąd się tutaj wzięłaś jebana suko?!** \- wrzasnął na nią, po chwili uderzając Victorię bronią w twarz. Zachwiała się, prawie upadając na posadzkę banku, wtedy złapał ją za włosy i rzucił brutalnie w stronę zakładników - **Rusz się, a cię zajebię!** \- jego przesłanie było jasne.

Victoria poczuła smak krwi w ustach, po chwili podnosząc się na kolana i spoglądając na Connora przez załzawione oczy. Był widocznie zaskoczony i nieco przerażony widząc ją wśród zakładników. Szlag. Nie planowała tego. Jebany telefon.

Victoria otarła wierzchem dłoni krew z ust i usiadła, by móc się lepiej rozejrzeć. W miarę dyskretnie, bo jeden z gości co jakiś czas odwracał głowę w stronę zakładników i Victorii. Skorzystała z okazji i namierzyła wzrokiem Gavina, wskazując mu, by wrócił tam, gdzie ona była wcześniej. Victoria nie mogła tam teraz być. Przetarła policzki z łez, które ponownie po nich spłynęły i spojrzała na Gavina.

Był już w miejscu, gdzie Victoria zostawiła broń razem z odznaką. Wskazała tam dyskretnie, obserwując mężczyzn. Z początku Gavin nie wiedział, o co jej chodzi, ale kiedy dosadniej wskazała miejsce, to zdołał odnaleźć jej zguby. Schował odznakę Victorii do kieszeni swojej bluzy, jej jednak bardziej zależało na tym, żeby rzucił jej broń.

Zabezpieczył ją najpierw, zanim rzucił, ważniejszym jednak było wyczucie odpowiedniego momentu. Gavin nie mógł też rzucić jej za lekko, bo wtedy będzie bardzo źle. Kiedy Victoria dała mu sygnał, rzucił jej broń wprost w ramiona, a ona sprawnym ruchem schowała ją za siebie. Nikt niepożądany się nie połapał, prócz zakładników i Connora, bo miał idealny widok na Victorię. Teraz wystarczyło wyczuć ostatni, odpowiedni moment.

Nie musieli długo na niego czekać. Kiedy usłyszeli na zewnątrz dźwięk helikoptera przelatującego nad budynkiem, nadarzyła się okazja do ataku. Wyciągnęła broń zza pleców, odbezpieczając ją i celując w nogi zdezorientowanych napastników. Chciała ich póki co powalić. Victoria wystrzeliła jeden pocisk i posłała w udo jednego z nich. Do drugiego nie zdążyła strzelić, bo zrobił to Gavin. Spojrzała na niego krótko, a po tym wstała, patrząc jak obaj przestępcy leżą i stękają z bólu.

Connor wykonał drugą część swojego zadania, a mianowicie, odebranie ich broni. Sytuacja mogła wydawać się prawie opanowana, Victorię niepokoił tylko brak trzeciego napastnika. Spojrzała po chwili na Connora.

\- **Widziałeś tego trzeciego?** \- zapytała, na co pokręcił przecząco głową.

Nagle, gdzieś za Victorią, a przed Connorem i teraz też przed Gavinem, na wyższej kondygnacji banku dało się słyszeć niegłośne _"klik"_ , a po chwili kilka strzałów. Wszystko zaczęło się dziać tak szybko, że Victoria nawet nie zorientowała się, kiedy leżała na podłodze, uprzednio będąc odepchniętą dosyć mocno przez Connora. Upadek był na tyle niespodziewany, że uderzyła głową o posadzkę. Zamroczyło ją na chwilę, w międzyczasie usłyszała, jak Connor coś krzyczy i po tym kolejne kilka strzałów.

Victoria złapała się z tyłu za głowę i z głośnym syknięciem podniosła z posadzki, siadając. Uniosła wzrok w momencie, kiedy para brązowych oczu pojawiła się przed nią.

\- **Wszystko w porządku Victorio?** \- zapytał szybko Connor, na co przytaknęła, nadal trzymając się za głowę i zaciskając zęby - **Przepraszam, że cię odepchnąłem, ale inaczej napastnik by cię trafił** \- wytłumaczył się zaraz, na co Victoria posłała mu wymuszony uśmiech.

\- **Nie szkodzi Connor, dobrze, że byłeś w pobliżu** \- pochwaliła go, po chwili spoglądając na Gavina, który przyklęknął obok niej.

\- **Jesteś cała?** \- zapytał, na co i jemu przytaknęła - **Załatwiłem tego skurwiela** \- dodał, spoglądając przez chwilę w miejsce, skąd padły strzały - **O mało też nie dostałem** \- przyznał, na co Victoria przekrzywiła nieco głowę.

_"O mało też nie dostał? Ale... skoro tak..."_

Victoria spojrzała ponownie na Connora, dostrzegając teraz na jego białej koszuli trzy ślady po kulach i tyrium. Od razu podniosła na niego zszokowany wzrok.

\- **Ty się mnie pytasz, czy ze mną wszystko w porządku, a to ja powinnam zapytać ciebie!** \- wykrzyknęła nieco spanikowana. Tylko dlatego, że był postrzelony aż 3 razy, a nawet androidy mają swoje limity.

Connor uspokoił ją jednak.

\- **To nic poważnego Victorio, nie zostały w moim ciele uszkodzone żadne ważne biokomponenty** \- odetchnęła z ulgą na te słowa. Myśl, że naraziła swojego... partnera na uszkodzenie, człowieka czy androida, napawała ją strachem. Może stroniła od ludzi, ale partner to zupełnie co innego.

_"Nigdy więcej..."_

\- **To dobrze. Ulżyło mi** \- przyznała trochę ciszej, powracając po tym na ziemię. Mimo bólu, spojrzała w miejsce, gdzie leżała dwójka przestępców. Byli już skuci w kajdanki. A już chciała pytać, co z nimi.

Chciała po tym wstać, w czym pomógł jej Connor, bo Gavin nie zdążył. W międzyczasie do budynku banku wkroczył oddział _SWAT_. Zauważyła po tym Hanka, jak stał przy skutych napastnikach.

\- **Co ty, płakałaś?** \- zapytał z zaskoczeniem wypisanym na twarzy.

Victoria posłała mu nieco oburzone spojrzenie.

\- **Płakałam** \- przyznała mimo to, spoglądając na członków oddziału, od razu wspominając sobie kapitana Bowersa i jego _"super"_ drużynę. W Detroit rządził jednak ktoś inny.

\- **Spóźniliście się, trzeba było więcej opychać się pączkami** \- usłyszała po chwili złośliwy głos Gavina skierowany w stronę przybyłych, kiedy już stał ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma, będąc skierowanym w stronę wejścia, z którego napływało coraz to więcej członków SWAT. Victoria aż musiała się uśmiechnąć pod nosem na jego zgryźliwość.

Schowała po tym broń do kabury, chcąc sięgnąć po swoją odznakę, ale odkryła, że jej nie ma. Miał ją Gavin. Podeszła więc do niego i wyciągnęła ją z kieszeni jego bluzy, stając za nim. Ten był zaskoczony nagłym bliskim kontaktem i nawet nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, kiedy się odwrócił.

\- **Dzięki za przechowanie** \- wskazała odznakę w jej dłoni, a po tym przypięła ją sobie do paska.

\- **Liczyłem na to, że ją sobie zachowam** \- jęknął z niezadowoleniem, na co Victoria parsknęła pod nosem. Chciała opuścić to miejsce, bo wykonała już swoją robotę, ale jeszcze musiała chwilę poczekać.

\- **No kurwa proszę, Anderson i Reed działający znów razem w służbie dobra** \- usłyszała czyiś drwiący głos, zbliżający się od strony wejścia.

Spojrzała więc tam, dostrzegając brązowowłosego mężczyznę koło 40-stki. Z innych rzeczy, które rzuciły się jej na szybko w oczy to naszywka _"SWAT"_ na jego prawej piersi, a po przeciwnej stronie insygnia wskazujące na kapitana. Ten na pierwszy rzut oka był dupkiem, nawet sprawiał takie wrażenie. Wywróciła tylko oczami i mając już dość wrażeń na dzisiaj, ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

\- **Chuj cię to obchodzi!** \- warknął w jego stronę Gavin, ale to było tyle, co słyszała.

Wyminęła kapitana, który obejrzał się za nią i wyszła z banku. Za duże skupisko ścierającego się ze sobą testosteronu. Na świeżym powietrzu mogła odetchnąć, zauważyła jednak to, czego nie lubiła: reporterów telewizyjnych. A co gorsza, kamerę skierowaną w jej stronę. Super, teraz wszyscy się dowiedzą. Odwróciła się do kamery tyłem, by nie mogli filmować jej twarzy, w tym samym momencie zauważając, jak i Connor wyszedł na zewnątrz. Wyglądał na zmartwionego.

Victoria podniosła na niego wzrok, kiedy podszedł bliżej. Zatrzymał się przed nią i przyjrzał uważnie, przekrzywiając nieco głowę.

\- **Wszystko gra?** \- zapytał, na co przytaknęła - **Masz krew na ustach Victorio** \- dodał za chwilę bez owijania w bawełnę, na co Victoria odpowiedziała mu zaskoczonym spojrzeniem. Otarła po tym usta wierzchem dłoni, ścierając już nieco zakrzepniętą krew i spoglądając na swoją dłoń. Szlag.

Mając do dyspozycji lusterko ogarnęła się, a po tym zwróciła swoją pełną uwagę na Connora, który cały czas przyglądał się jej z uwagą.

\- **Connor ja... przepraszam, że naraziłam cię na uszkodzenie, mogłeś przeze mnie zginąć** \- zaczęła, a w jej głosie było słychać skruchę oraz żal.

Victoria uważała, że zachowała się pochopnie, wysyłając go do uzbrojonych ludzi, nie pomyślała, że mimo wszystko mogliby otworzyć ogień. To potwierdzało jej tezę, że ludzie są gorsi od defektów. Dlatego tak bardzo ich nienawidziła, bo to ludzie odebrali jej partnera w Chicago. A ona wciąż powtarzała ten sam błąd.

Connor jednak nie czuł się źle z tego powodu, nawet lekko się uśmiechnął.

\- **Nie masz za co przepraszać Victorio. Lepiej, że byłem to ja niż ty albo porucznik Anderson czy nawet detektyw Reed** \- odpowiedział, przez co szczerze poczuła się trochę lepiej. Jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się jednak po chwili, na nieco bardziej neutralny - **Chociaż kiedy jeden z nich odkrył twoje położenie, to nieco się zmartwiłem** \- dodał po tym, a Victoria nie wiedziała, co mu na to odpowiedzieć. Z pewnością czuła się winna, że kogokolwiek tym zmartwiła.

Spuściła nieco głowę, jak mała dziewczynka, na którą nakrzyczał rodzic.

\- **Przepraszam Connor, nie tak to miało się potoczyć, to przez... mój telefon** \- wyjaśniła i złapała się za kark w lekkim zakłopotaniu. Przy okazji wyciągnęła z kieszeni telefon, żeby sprawdzić, kto dzwonił. Był to nieznany jej numer. Skoro miała go już w ręce to wybrała numer i oddzwoniła.

\- **Witaj, dodzwoniłeś się do firmy sprzątającej...** \- wystarczyło, że tylko tyle usłyszała i już od razu wiedziała. Nawet zamknęła na chwilę oczy z niedowierzaniem i wstrzymała oddech. W życiu by nie przypuszczała, że sama sobie zjebie akcję.

Firma dzwoniła z informacją, że sprzątanie zostało zakończone i Victoria musi pojawić się w domu, żeby sfinalizować zamówienie. Chowając telefon spojrzała na zdezorientowanego Connora.

\- **Pójdziesz po Hanka? Musimy już jechać** \- przemówiła, na co android przytaknął i wrócił do budynku banku, a ona podeszła do swojego samochodu, czekając na nich.

Stojąc obok drzwi po stronie kierowcy ze skrzyżowanymi rękami, spoglądała na drzwi budynku, nawet nie zauważając, że w jej stronę podchodzi reporter z kamerzystą. Dopiero jak już prawie ją dopadli, zauważyła ich kątem oka i szybko wsiadła do środka. Na szczęście samochód Victorii posiadał funkcję przyciemniania szyb, z której bez wahania skorzystała, by nie byli w stanie jej kamerować. Czuła się teraz bezpiecznie.

Po chwili zauważyła, jak Connor i Hank wychodzą z budynku, razem z Gavinem, który skierował się w stronę swojego, bliżej zaparkowanego samochodu. Reporter zauważając Hanka dopadł teraz jego. Victoria nie mogła zareagować inaczej, niż chichotem. Szybko jednak się z nimi uporał i wsiadł do samochodu razem z Connorem.

Spojrzała na niego z rozbawionym uśmiechem.

\- **Kamera cię lubi** \- zaśmiała się, odpalając samochód, na co Hank burknął coś pod nosem.

\- **Och zamknij się** \- zaśmiała się teraz jeszcze głośniej, wyjeżdżając z miejsca gdzie zaparkowała.

\- **Podrzucić cię na posterunek? Stąd jest blisko** \- zapytała Hanka po niedługiej chwili, na co westchnął.

\- **Taa. Tylko nie zostawiaj mi tam Connora, w tym stanie uświni całą podłogę** \- powiedział, na co Victoria od razu zerknęła we wsteczne lusterko. Racja. Connor musiał trafić do CyberLife, żeby go naprawili.

\- **Zamówię taksówkę i pojadę do...**

\- **Niczego nie będziesz zamawiał, zawiozę cię do** **CyberLife** **po tym, jak odprawię serwis sprzątający** \- przerwała mu, spoglądając na niego we wstecznym lusterku, a on spojrzał na nią, przekrzywiając nieco głowę. Jej ton nie znosił sprzeciwu.

\- **Dobrze Victorio** \- odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem i kiwnięciem głowy, na co odwzajemniła uśmiech. Chociaż tak mogła mu się odpłacić za to, że uratował jej życie... a ona naraziła jego. Victoria zadrżała na tę myśl.


	5. Problem za Problemem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Całość sprawdzona i poprawiona ✌️ Następny rozdział w drodze!

Victoria odwiozła Hanka na posterunek, żegnając się z nim do jutra, a po tym ruszyła w drogę do swojego domu. Connorowi oczywiście powiedziała, żeby przesiadł się do przodu, co uczynił. A po tym nastała taka niezręczna cisza. Connor nie spoglądał na drogę, ani na Victorię, tylko miał opuszczoną głowę.

W końcu nie mogła jednak tak dłużej siedzieć i westchnęła.

\- **Oszczędzasz baterie?** \- zapytała, na co nagle uniósł głowę i na nią spojrzał, kiedy ona patrzyła na niego.

\- **Nie, nie muszę** \- odpowiedział, a po chwili odwrócił od niej wzrok - **Po prostu... nie mogę cię analizować** \- podał swoje wytłumaczenie, na co parsknęła pod nosem.

\- **Owszem, nie możesz, ale pytać możesz** \- skwitowała, patrząc teraz na drogę.

Connor znów na nią spojrzał, tym razem widziała to kątem oka.

\- **Przecież przegrałem zakład...**

\- **Oh przestań już z tym zakładem** \- przerwała mu nieco zirytowana i spojrzała na niego - **Jesteśmy partnerami, chcesz mnie lepiej poznać? To pytaj. Byle bez osobistych pytań, bo na to jest jeszcze za wcześnie** \- uprzedziła od razu, po chwili zaczynając się zastanawiać, czy Connor wie, jakie pytania zaliczają się do tych osobistych? Chyba należałoby to jakoś... sprawdzić?

Connor spojrzał teraz przed siebie, chyba myśląc nad czymś.

\- **Zastanawiałem się... dlaczego powiedziałaś na posterunku policji do porucznika Andersona _"tato"_. Twoimi rodzicami byli przecież Jeremy i Nicole Fosterowie** \- na wspomnienie rodziców mina jej zrzedła. Nie wiedziała dlaczego... nie wiedziała dlaczego akurat teraz, ale momentalnie przyszła jej do głowy ta noc, jej przebłyski.

Victoria zaczęła drżeć, a jej dłonie zacisnęły się mocno na kierownicy. Była nieustraszona, jednak jedyna rzecz, jaka wywoływała w niej paniczny lęk, to jej przeszłość. Nawet nie była przez to teraz w stanie patrzeć na drogę, skupiać się na niej bądź czymkolwiek innym.

\- **Victorio?** \- poczuła nagle, jak Connor delikatnie dotyka jej ramię, przez co na chwilę straciła panowanie nad pojazdem i prawie wypadli z drogi. Udało się jej jednak zapanować nad Camaro, dzięki temu, że wcale szybko nie jechali. Napędziło jej to i tak wystarczającego stracha.

Zatrzymała samochód na poboczu i wysiadła z niego prędko, jakby dusiła się w jego wnętrzu. Oparła się o tylne drzwi, nachylając nad ulicą z rękami opartymi o uda i oddychając głęboko z zamkniętymi oczami. To nie było osobiste pytanie, a zareagowała tak źle...

\- **Victorio?** \- usłyszała ponownie głos Connora po jej prawej - **Przepraszam, jeśli zadałem ci nieodpowiednie pytanie...**

\- **Nie, nie, wszystko w porządku, tylko... potrzebowałam zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza** \- Victoria właśnie odkryła, że i jej głos nieco drżał.

Jebana przeszłość. Jebane emocje. Miała być ich pozbawiona, by skutecznie działać, a tymczasem... w ostatnim czasie stała się na nie nader podatna. Od czasu śmierci Michael'a coś się w niej zmieniło i musiała coś z tym zrobić. Inaczej się rozsypie.

Victoria poczuła po chwili, jak Connor kładzie dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- **Czy moje pytanie o rodziców cię zasmuciło?** \- spytał, na co otworzyła nagle oczy.

_"Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie! Nie rozkleisz się tutaj!"_

Wyprostowała się bardziej, próbując odegnać złe myśli. Spojrzała na Connora zmęczonym wzrokiem i uśmiechnęła się pusto do niego.

\- **Tylko troszeczkę, ale już jest dobrze** \- odpowiedziała, wcale nie czując, że to było troszeczkę. Ale nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Nikt. Oprócz Connora oczywiście, ze swoją analizą wiedział wszystko na temat jej obecnego samopoczucia, jednak nic nie powiedział.

Po chwili znów byli w drodze, a Connor więcej nie zadawał pytań. Victoria czuła się trochę winna przez swoją reakcję, nawet mu w sumie nie odpowiedziała na pytanie, które zadał o Hanka. Postanowiła jednak, że jutro to nadrobią, dziś już nie miała kompletnie na nic sił.

Po dojechaniu do swojego domu i sfinalizowaniu zamówienia sprzątających androidów, szybko przejrzała efekty całego sprzątania. Folię z mebli znalazła w piwnicy, była pozbawiona kurzu. Nada się w przyszłości. Victoria długo nie kazała jednak czekać Connorowi i niedługo po tym, pojechali do CyberLife. Zaczynała czuć głód, ale postanowiła gdzieś skoczyć po podrzuceniu Connora gdzie trzeba.

Na miejscu pożegnali się, a Victoria objechała dookoła wysoką wieżę CyberLife. Wyglądała naprawdę imponująco. Zatrzymała się przy jakiejś burgerowni. Zwykle nie jadała takich rzeczy, ale potrzebowała teraz dużej ilości kalorii. Musiała jeszcze wjechać po zakupy na przyszłe dni. Zanim się ze wszystkim uwinęła, było już po 17.

Jadąc do domu rozmyślała, jak to będzie jutro, przede wszystkim, czy jej twarz będzie widoczna we wiadomościach, bo jeśli tak, to z pewnością będą o niej gadać... I Jeffrey się dowie. Nie żeby jakoś jej to specjalnie przeszkadzało, ale pewnie będzie w pewnym stopniu zawiedziony, bo nie będzie mógł jej należycie nagrodzić za tę akcję. Chociaż może coś wymyśli? Tego nie wiedziała, nie zamierzała też się zbytnio nad tym rozwodzić czy nakręcać.

Wjeżdżając na podjazd, zaparkowała samochód i zabrała zakupy do domu. W środku ogarnęła pokoje razem z salonem i kuchnią po swojemu, by wyglądało komfortowo, uwijając się ze wszystkim, łącznie ze zrobieniem kolacji do 20. Obejrzała jakiś film w telewizji, ale przysypiając w trakcie, postanowiła iść spać. Victoria nie szła jednak do swojego starego łóżka, w swoim dawnym pokoju, tylko do pokoju rodziców.

Nastawiając budzik, by nie spóźnić się jutro na pierwszy dzień pracy, poszła jeszcze szybko ogarnąć się w łazience, a po tym padła na łóżko. Przykrywając się pościelą aż po samą szyję, rozmyślała jeszcze przez chwilę o Connorze, o jego dłoni na jej policzku i o dziwnym uczuciu, które jej wtedy towarzyszyło. Rozmyślała tak, póki w końcu zmorzył ją sen.

* * *

Victoria obudziła się słysząc budzik, który nastawiła na 6 rano. Wyłączyła go szybko, a w międzyczasie syknęła z bólu, czując ból głowy po wykonaniu nagłego ruchu. Złapała się z tyłu za głowę, spoglądając jeszcze w telefon. Na głównym ekranie wyświetlona była godzina 6:01, data _26 sierpnia 2038_ i do tego jeszcze pogoda dla miasta Chicago. Zmieniła ją szybko na Detroit, uzyskując pogodę na cały dzień: obecnie 11°C, po południu 24°C, wieczorem 19°C. Nie będzie więc aż tak zimno.

Wyszła powoli z łóżka, od razu kierując się w stronę kuchni, gdzie zostawiła wczoraj zakupione tabletki od bólu głowy. Wzięła od razu dwie, udając się po tym do łazienki i biorąc szybki prysznic. Ból minął, kiedy wyszła spod prysznica i z owiniętym wokół ciała ręcznikiem zaczęła suszyć włosy. Ciepłe powietrze wysuszyło nie tylko jej włosy, ale też i resztę mokrego ciała. Wyszła po tym do pokoju, ubierając się w bieliznę oraz biustonosz koloru czarnego, a następnie sięgając do szafy po przygotowane wczoraj ubranie.

Fiołkową bluzkę z długim rękawem i kołnierzem, zapinaną na guziki, czarne spodnie z brązowym paskiem i szerokimi nogawkami oraz te same, czarne botki, co miała na sobie wczoraj. Victoria odkryła, że w razie pościgów dobrze i sprawnie się w nich biegało, a i były wygodne, więc póki co nie chciała ubierać innych. Ubrała się szybko, zabierając z pokoju swoją odznakę, kaburę razem z bronią i kluczyki do samochodu. Zaniosła przedmioty na ladę kuchni i postawiła wodę w czajniku, żeby się zagotowała.

Zerknęła na zegarek wiszący na ścianie kuchni, na którym była widoczna godzina 6:28. Miała jeszcze mnóstwo czasu. Poszła w takim razie do łazienki, żeby się umalować. Zwykle Victoria używała tylko czarnej kredki do oczu, czarnego tuszu do rzęs i ciemno fioletowego cienia do powiek w małych ilościach, żeby podkreślić swoje brązowe oczy. Po umalowaniu wróciła do kuchni, wyciągając z jednej z szafek kubek i wsypując do niego po łyżeczce orzechowej kawy rozpuszczalnej i cukru. Zalała kubek w 3/4 wcześniej zagotowaną wodą, a resztę dopełniła mlekiem. To był jedyny rodzaj kawy, jaki tolerowała i mogła pić non stop.

Mieszając zawartość kubka spojrzała znów na zegarek. 6:37. Jeszcze tyle czasu zostało. Wzięła łyka kawy z kubka, w międzyczasie przygotowując sobie miskę i płatki kukurydziane w polewie miodowej i orzeszkami ziemnymi, żeby zjeść śniadanie. Po zjedzeniu i wypiciu kawy, włączyła ponownie czajnik na wodę, chcąc zrobić sobie drugą kawę. Umyła w tym czasie miskę razem z łyżką, zrobiła kawę jak poprzednio i zdążyła upić tylko jednego łyka, kiedy usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi.

Zmarszczyła z zaskoczeniem brwi, spoglądając na zegarek. Była 6:55, kto tak wcześnie mógł do niej przyjść? Razem z kubkiem w ręce poszła w stronę drzwi frontowych, otwierając je i spoglądając z jeszcze większym zaskoczeniem na postać stojącą przed jej drzwiami.

\- **Dzień dobry Victorio** \- Connor przywitał ją lekkim kiwnięciem głowy i uśmiechem, bo to właśnie on do niej przyszedł, stojąc z rękoma założonymi na plecach.

Victoria była przez chwilę oniemiała, jednak szybko zreflektowała się i pokręciła głową.

\- **Dzień dobry Connor, co ty tutaj robisz?** \- zapytała zdumiona, że android do niej przyszedł. Nie zdziwiło jej to, że wiedział, gdzie mieszka, w końcu wczoraj była tutaj z nim na chwilę, bardziej zdziwił ją sam fakt, że przyszedł do niej z rana.

\- **Pomyślałem, że może mógłbym przyjechać po ciebie, żebyśmy razem mogli udać się do pracy** \- wyjaśnił, obdarzając ją na koniec niezwykle nieudanym, ale i jednocześnie uroczym uśmiechem.

Victoria parsknęła rozbawiona pod nosem na ten widok.

\- **Pomyślałeś?** \- zapytała, na co przytaknął pewnie głową. Nie sądziła, że CyberLife stworzy kiedykolwiek androida, który będzie w stanie samodzielnie myśleć i podejmować decyzje, nie będąc defektem. Westchnęła jedynie na tę myśl - **No dobrze, wejdź. Muszę jeszcze dokończyć kawę, a po tym będę gotowa do wyjścia** \- powiedziała, zapraszając go do środka gestem ręki i odsuwając się od drzwi, by mógł wejść.

Connor nie wahał się ani chwili i przeszedł przez próg jej domu, by od razu zacząć rozglądać się po jej salonie i widocznej na lewo od wejścia kuchni oddzielonej od niego jedynie półścianką. Victoria postarała się poprzedniego dnia, by salon nie wyglądał na pusty, dlatego poukładała wszędzie gdzie się dało zdjęcia w ramkach, książki na półkach, porcelanową kolekcję figurek kotów jej matki i różnej wielkości modele samolotów oraz kolejek, które kolekcjonowała razem z ojcem.

Victoria nie piła kawy długo, chcąc być już w drodze na posterunek, wypiła do końca gorący napój bogów, przyglądając się krótko Connorowi, który obserwował zdjęcia jej i jej rodziców. Przemyła po tym szybko kubek i udała się do łazienki umyć zęby, a że nie miała jak w trakcie odpowiedzieć na stwierdzenie Connora, to jedynie przyjęła je w milczeniu:

\- **Ty i twoja matka wyglądacie jak dwie krople wody.**

To prawda. Gdyby postawić ją obok jej matki, teraz w tym wieku, to mogłaby uchodzić za jej siostrę bliźniaczkę, no tylko, że młodszą. Opuściła łazienkę po niedługiej chwili, widząc, jak Connor trzymał teraz w dłoni jej zdjęcie z Hankiem trzymającym ją na rękach, kiedy miała z 5 lat. Jej szczerbaty uśmiech na nim zawsze wywoływał u niej rozbawienie.

Tak było i teraz, kiedy skierowała się do kuchennego blatu, zabierając z niego broń, odznakę i kluczyki, podeszła po tym do Connora z rozbawioną miną.

\- **Tylko nie wspominaj Hankowi, że widziałeś to zdjęcie** \- wskazała na nie krótko palcem i spojrzała z ukosa na Connora, a on przeniósł wzrok na Victorię.

\- **Dlaczego? Będzie zły?** \- na te pytanie zaśmiała się, kierując powoli w stronę drzwi wyjściowych.

\- **Nie, udusi się śmiechem** \- odpowiedziała, uprzednio zatrzymując się przy drzwiach i odwracając - **Chodź, bo za chwilę będziesz znów zamawiał taksówkę** \- dodała jeszcze, wtedy Connor odłożył zdjęcie i ruszył w jej kierunku. Connor zdecydowanie poprawił jej nastrój z rana.

Kiedy oboje wsiedli do samochodu, nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu do rozmowy, bo z domu Victorii na posterunek było z 10 minut drogi, więc jedynie mogli wymienić się paroma zdaniami, jak dnia wczorajszego. Nie były to jednak zbyt istotne rzeczy, Connor po jej wczorajszym ataku histerii starał się unikać tematów związanych z jej życiem, nie chcąc, by to się powtórzyło.

Po zaparkowaniu samochodu przed posterunkiem, oboje udali się do środka. Była godzina 7:16, więc Victoria z pewnością nie zastanie tam zbyt dużo ludzi. I nie mijało się to z prawdą. Po przywitaniu z androidką i ochroniarzem, przeszła przez szklane drzwi, zauważając jedynie dwóch funkcjonariuszy, nie licząc oczywiście Jeffreya w swoim biurze.

Tam skierowała swoje kroki wskazując Connorowi, by poszedł z nią. Victoria weszła do biura uprzednio pukając w szklane drzwi. Jeffrey nie krył swojego zdziwienia, że widzi ją o takiej porze.

\- **Vicky? Co tu robisz tak wcześnie?** \- zerknął na swój zegarek na lewym nadgarstku - **Mogłaś spokojnie przyjechać na 8:00 później, a nawet i na 9:00** \- wyjaśnił jej, na co machnęła ręką.

\- **Wolałam przyjechać wcześniej** \- nie wspomniała nawet o tym, że i tak zostałaby obudzona przez Connora, bo nie uznawała tego za informację, która zainteresuje Jeffreya. Ten się jedynie krótko zaśmiał - **Przydałoby się nam coś do roboty** \- dodała jeszcze wskazując na siebie i Connora, na co kapitan mruknął przeciągłe _"hmm"_.

\- **Biurko naprzeciwko Hanka jest wolne, możesz je przejąć i zacząć zaznajamiać się ze sprawami defektów, a jak już zjawi się łaskawie na komisariacie, to przyjdź razem z nim, Reedem i androidem do mojego biura** \- poinformował ją, na co spoglądała na niego przez chwilę z zaskoczeniem, ale szybko po tym przytaknęła.

Wyszła po tym z biura razem z Connorem, kierując się do biurka Hanka, a następnie odnajdując puste, bez nazwiska, tak jak powiedział Jeffrey, naprzeciwko tego od porucznika. Victoria zajęła miejsce przed biurkiem, Connorowi wskazując na wolne krzesło, które zajmował wczoraj.

\- **Dawaj je tutaj i będziemy przeglądać razem** \- poinformowała go, co Connor oczywiście uczynił.

Oboje przeglądali sprawy defektów na terminalu, tak bardzo się w nie zagłębiając, że Victoria nawet nie zdała sobie sprawy, kiedy zaczęło pojawiać się coraz więcej funkcjonariuszy i zaczynało robić się nieco głośniej. Wśród tej całej zbieraniny ludzi, pojawił się również i Gavin. Rzucił swoje rzeczy na biurko, od razu kierując swoje kroki w stronę pokoju socjalnego, ale zatrzymał się nagle, kiedy jego wzrok padł w stronę Victorii siedzącej razem z Connorem przy biurku, po przeciwnej stronie jego biurka.

Była skupiona na terminalu, ale co jakiś czas odwracała głowę w stronę Connora, mówiąc coś do niego i śmiejąc się przy tym, a ten pieprzony android wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, z czego się śmieje. Z pewnością nigdy tego nie zrozumie, bo _nie był człowiekiem_ , tylko _jebaną maszyną_. Gavin warknął pod nosem i z niezadowoloną miną poszedł po kawę. Androidy _wszędzie_ musiały się wpierdalać ludziom.

Kiedy Victoria w końcu przerwała pracę, zauważyła zwiększoną ilość ludzi na komisariacie, w tym samego Gavina, jak czmychał do pokoju socjalnego. Wiedziała, że chciała chwilę z nim pogadać na temat tego, co się wczoraj wydarzyło, bo nie mogła tak tego zostawić - sumienie jej nie pozwalało. Chciała również zapytać go o to, co powiedział wczoraj kapitan zespołu SWAT, ale póki co odstawiła to na później. Widząc niedługo po tym, jak zniknął w pokoju socjalnym, że z niego wychodzi z kawą, postanowiła uderzyć teraz.

Zwróciła się do Connora.

\- **Ty pracuj dalej, ja muszę na chwilę iść** \- powiedziała krótko, na co Connor przytaknął, a Victoria wstała z krzesła w chwili, kiedy Gavin usiadł na swoim.

Ruszyła po tym do jego biurka od prawej strony. Nawet jej nie zauważył. Ułożyła w takim razie plan zamachu na jego osobę, nie potrafiła sobie odpuścić takiej okazji. Przeszła obok niego, starając się nie stukać obcasami i nie wzniecać wiatru swoim chodem, obserwując go kątem oka jak siedział z nogami opartymi na biurku i ze wzrokiem skupionym na swoim telefonie.

Stanęła za nim i oparła się plecami o ściankę oddzielającą biurko od korytarza, krzyżując ręce na piersiach w momencie, kiedy Gavin podniósł głowę i spojrzał w stronę nowego biurka Victorii. Pewnie się zdziwił, kiedy jej tam nie ujrzał, tym bardziej, że zaczął się rozglądać, jakby faktycznie jej szukał. Ale tak łatwo nie znajdzie. Victoria z rozbawionym uśmiechem nachyliła się nieco nad nim.

\- **Szukasz szczęścia?** \- zapytała nagle, a jego reakcja była taka, jakiej oczekiwała.

Gavin podskoczył na swoim krześle upuszczając telefon na podłogę, oczywiście towarzyszyło temu głośne _"kurwa"_ z jego strony. Victoria nie mogła zareagować inaczej, niż śmiechem, Gavin w tym czasie schylił się po swój telefon, a oczy praktycznie wszystkich były skierowane na nich, ale szczerze miała to gdzieś. Najważniejsze, że jej zamach był udany.

\- **Wybacz, ale nie mogłam oprzeć się pokusie** \- powiedziała po chwili śmiechu, zanim Gavin sam zdążył się odezwać. Odblokował telefon, żeby zobaczyć nieduże i niezbyt widoczne pęknięcie na szybce przebiegające ukośnie przez środek telefonu. Westchnął na to bezradnie.

\- **Uważaj, żebym ja nie musiał opierać się innym pokusom, Foster** \- odpowiedział, odkładając telefon na biurko i odwracając się w jej stronę. Nie wyglądał na rozgniewanego, choć mogły to być tylko pozory.

\- **Och, a gdzie się podziały słoneczka i cukiereczki? Jesteś chory?** \- spytała, nachylając się nieco w jego stronę i przykładając dłoń do jego czoła. Przybrała rzeczowy wyraz twarzy, kiedy Gavin się jej przyglądał - **Tak, zdecydowanie jest coś z tobą dzisiaj nie tak** \- spojrzała teraz w jego oczy, zabierając rękę i oczekując odpowiedzi.

Victoria nie znała go praktycznie w ogóle, ale ten typ facetów był akurat łatwy do czytania, a Gavin się do nich zaliczał. Mimo tego zaczęła go trochę lubić, zwłaszcza po wczoraj.

Nie był jednak na tyle mocny, by wytrzymać jej spojrzenie, bo niedługo po tym odwrócił od niej wzrok, speszony.

\- **Możliwe, że nie zasłużyłaś by cię dzisiaj tak nazywać** \- odpowiedział z powagą, na co Victoria wydała z siebie niegłośne _"och"_ \- **I nie jestem chory, czuję się świetnie** \- dodał jeszcze, sięgając po swoją kawę i upijając z niej kilka łyków.

Victoria na powrót skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach, opierając się o ściankę.

\- **Masz rację, z pewnością nie zasłużyłam** \- odparła, na co Gavin z zaskoczeniem odwrócił się znów w jej stronę. Pewnie nie spodziewał się przyznania mu racji.

\- **Tylko żartowałem kotku** \- widząc, że Victoria chce coś jeszcze powiedzieć, przerwał jej tymi słowami, zanim doszła znów do głosu. Jego słowa sprawiły, że uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona.

\- **To słodkie** \- choć wcale tak nie uważała, ale pasowało jej do sytuacji, by tak odpowiedzieć - **W każdym razie... przyszłam do ciebie w innej sprawie** \- dodała, odklejając się od ściany i zakładając ręce z tyłu za plecami, spojrzała na zdziwionego Gavina - **Chciałam cię przeprosić za to, że ci wczoraj przyjebałam, niezależnie od sytuacji nie powinnam tak robić, zwykle rozwiązuję takie konflikty inaczej, ale chyba udzieliła mi się wasza nienawistna aura i jakoś tak... samo się zrobiło** \- wytłumaczyła, samej zresztą nie wiedząc, dlaczego jej reakcja była aż tak agresywna, zwykłe odepchnięcie ich od siebie powinno wystarczyć. Tak samo by było pewnie i w tej sytuacji, ale dodatkowo użyła jeszcze ręki.

Gavin spoglądał teraz na Victorię z niedowierzaniem. Rzadko kiedy przepraszała, więc powinien poczuć się doceniony za jej starania pod tym kątem. Przeczesał po chwili zakłopotany włosy palcami.

\- **Będąc szczerym to należało mi się, Anderson zawsze prowokował mnie do takiego zachowania, nawet jeśli nie celowo... ale jebać to, nie musisz mnie przepraszać Vic...**

\- **Muszę** \- przerwała mu, spoglądając teraz na niego nieco gniewnie, jednak jej głos brzmiał spokojnie - **Przyjmij jebane przeprosiny i ulżyj memu sumieniu** \- dodała, na co Gavin westchnął, ale spoglądał na nią przez cały czas.

\- **Dobra, przyjmuję twoje przeprosiny, ale nie do końca** \- odpowiedział, na co Victoria przekrzywiła nieco głowę pytająco - **Przyjmę je całkiem, jeśli umówisz się ze mną na drinka** \- posłał jej po tym zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek, a ona aż otworzyła lekko usta w niedowierzaniu.

Tego się nie spodziewała, choć w sumie mogła, skoro Gavin to przecież przewidywalny typ mężczyzny.

\- **Nie pójdę z tobą na drinka, bo nie piję z ludźmi, których nie znam** \- odparła, posyłając mu teraz słodki uśmiech - **Będziesz musiał się bardziej postarać** \- dodała po tym, opuszczając ręce i udając powoli na powrót w stronę swojego biurka.

\- **A co z twoim sumieniem?** \- zapytał szybko, zanim odeszła za daleko. W jego głosie było słychać zawód. Zatrzymała się i odwróciła w jego stronę, opierając prawą dłoń na biodrze.

\- **Ma się świetnie, dzięki, że pytasz** \- teraz ona posłała jemu zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek - **I przy okazji, Jeffrey wzywa nas do swojego biura razem z Hankiem, więc musimy na niego poczekać, zanim tam pójdziemy** \- dodała, prawie o tym zapominając.

Gavin jedynie prychnął pod nosem i machnął ręką na tę informację, powracając do swojego telefonu, a Victoria na krzesło obok Connora. Zerkając na terminal w celu dowiedzenia się godziny, widziała 8:12. Zastanawiała się przez chwilę, kiedy pojawi się Hank, ale po tym znów zajęła się przeglądaniem akt defektów.

Victoria tak bardzo oddała się swojej obecnie wykonywanej czynności przeglądania akt, że nawet nie zauważyła przybycia Hanka. Siedziała opierając łokieć lewej ręki o biurko, a dłoń tej samej ręki zwiniętą w pięść o skroń. Dopiero kiedy Connor szturchnął ją lekko w ramię przeniosła na niego wzrok.

\- **Porucznik Anderson przybył** \- usłyszała od niego, zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Rozejrzała się po tym po biurze, ale Hank siedział przy swoim biurku i spoglądał na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Tam go w sumie dostrzegła.

\- **No nareszcie, ile można się z tobą witać Vicky?** \- Hank przemówił niezadowolonym głosem. Victoria zabrała rękę z biurka i wyprostowała się na krześle.

\- **Wybacz Hank, za bardzo pochłonęły mnie akta** \- wytłumaczyła się, wstając po tym z krzesła i przeciągając się. Hank prychnął na to z rozbawieniem.

\- **Właśnie widziałem** \- usłyszała od niego w odpowiedzi, na co uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i rozejrzała po biurze. Nie widziała nigdzie Gavina, a kiedy jej wzrok padł na biuro Jeffreya, przypomniała sobie o jego wezwaniu.

\- **Musimy iść do biura Jeffreya** \- powiedziała, przenosząc wzrok na Hanka - **Mieliśmy na ciebie poczekać i do niego przyjść** \- wskazała na siebie i Connora, bo Gavina tu nie było, by wskazać i jego.

Hank odpowiedział niezadowolonym burknięciem pod nosem, ale podniósł się z krzesła.

\- **No dobra, to chodźmy** \- rzucił tylko, wtedy Connor wstał z krzesła i oboje z Victorią ruszyli w stronę biura.

\- **Idź już do biura z Hankiem, ja poszukam Gavina** \- na te słowa Connor przytaknął, a Victoria poszła do pierwszego miejsca, jakie przyszło jej do głowy, żeby sprawdzić.

Skierowała się w stronę pokoju socjalnego i tam go właśnie znalazła, jak stał przy tym samym stole, z tymi samymi dwoma funkcjonariuszami, co wczoraj. Jej obcasy zastukały o posadzkę pokoju, na co identycznie jak wczoraj zapadła cisza, jednak zanim wzrok wszystkich mężczyzn skierował się na nią, prędzej odezwała się, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- **Choć kochasiu, mamy sprawę do załatwienia** \- w chwili, kiedy wypowiadała te słowa, Gavin odwrócił się z kubkiem kawy w dłoni. Nie wyglądał na chętnego, żeby iść.

\- **Sprawę? Chcesz mi dać buziaka?** \- zapytał, wyraźnie zaczynając popisywać się przed kolegami, że ich relacja od wczoraj uległa zmianie, co oczywiście nie umknęło jej uwadze.

Victoria przekrzywiła nieco głowę w prawo. Gra? Lubiła grać, zwłaszcza _nieczysto_. Opuściła ręce i skierowała swe kroki powoli w jego stronę, przywdziewając na twarz słodki uśmiech.

\- **Przecież doskonale wiesz, że chcę** \- odparła uwodzicielskim głosem, będąc teraz na tyle blisko niego, że oparła się o jego ciało swoim własnym, zabierając mu kawę i odkładając ją na stolik za nim, a po tym opierając dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej. Musiała szczerze przyznać, że miał dobrze wyrobione mięśnie.

Przysunęła się po tym bliżej jego ucha, kiedy dostrzegła, że zamarł w bezruchu, najwidoczniej zszokowany jej poczynaniami.

\- **Doskonale wiesz, czego jeszcze chcę** \- wymruczała do jego ucha, spoglądając spod rzęs na pozostałą dwójkę funkcjonariuszy, która wydawała się być również zszokowana. Victoria posłała jedynie uśmiech i perskie oko w ich kierunku, kiedy odsunęła się nieco od Gavina i spojrzała w jego oczy, a on spojrzał w jej. Och tak, widziała w nich pożądanie jej osoby. Chciał, to teraz niech ma.

I cierpi.

_"Może to go uciszy na jakiś czas."_

Odsunęła się po tym od niego nieco bardziej, łapiąc go za koszulę i przyciągając w swoją stronę.

\- **Jak długo będziesz kazał mi czekać?** \- zapytała, zmieniając wyraz twarzy na nieco zasmucony, puszczając go po chwili i odchodząc od niego kilka kroków w tył. Zanim całkiem się odwróciła, dostrzegła jeszcze jak Gavin z zapałem ruszył za nią, a kiedy była już odwrócona do niego plecami i szła w stronę biura Jeffreya, nie mogła powstrzymać iście szatańskiego uśmiechu, jaki pojawił się na jej twarzy.

Gavin najwidoczniej był chwilowo zaślepiony żądzą, jaką rozpaliła w nim Victoria, bo nawet nie był świadom tego, że oboje właśnie weszli do biura kapitana. Wybudził go dopiero głos Hanka:

\- **A ten czego tu kurwa szuka?** \- warknął w stronę Gavina, choć pytanie było skierowane do Jeffreya.

\- **Ja kazałem sprowadzić tu waszą czwórkę** \- odparł surowo Jeffrey, spoglądając teraz na oszołomionego Gavina - którego żądze zdążyły wyparować - i Victorię - **Jak ci się udało go tutaj sprowadzić?** \- zapytał ją z zaskoczeniem, na co uśmiechnęła się i przysunęła do Gavina, obejmując go w pasie.

\- **Mam swoje sposoby** \- odparła, na co Gavin prychnął i odsunął ją od siebie, wiedząc teraz, że to wszystko było picem na wodę. Well... sam zaczął.

Jeffrey pokręcił na to tylko głową.

\- **W każdym razie, nie mam zamiaru marnować ani mojego, ani waszego czasu, więc przejdę od razu do rzeczy** \- zaczął, na co Victoria zajęła puste krzesło obok siedzącego Hanka. Gavin został na swoim stojącym miejscu, z dala od wszystkich, a Connor stanął po lewej stronie Victorii - **Góra widziała wczoraj waszą akcję w banku z kamer monitoringu i jest pod wrażeniem efektywności, z jaką ona przebiegła. Chcą się również dowiedzieć, kto obmyślił i koordynował całą akcję, choć z monitoringu można było wywnioskować tylko jedną osobę** \- tu Jeffrey spojrzał na Victorię, a dla potwierdzenia jego słów, Hank wskazał ją również kciukiem, bez spoglądania na nią.

Victoria uśmiechnęła się tylko lekko pod nosem.

\- **Sama i tak bym wiele nie zdziałała, większość zawdzięczam Connorowi i Gavinowi, gdyby ich z nami nie było, akcja mogłaby zakończyć się niepowodzeniem** \- odpowiedziała, na co Gavin za jej plecami prychnął, a Connor nawet nie drgnął.

Jeffrey przytaknął na to głową.

\- **Zanotowano. Wczoraj okazało się, że zastrzelony przez Reeda napastnik był androidem, prawdopodobnie defektem, który współpracował z dwójką ludzi, zakwalifikowano więc tę sprawę jako _"z udziałem defekta"_** \- na słowa Jeffreya jedynie Connor i Victoria wyrazili swoje zaskoczenie.

\- **Defekt? Współpracował z ludźmi?** \- zapytała zaskoczona Victoria, na co kapitan przytaknął. Pierwszy raz odkąd wypłynęły sprawy defektów miała do czynienia z mieszanym rozbojem, choć pewnie wątpiła w to, że dwójka ludzi wiedziała o tym, że ich kompan był defektem. Choć mogła się również mylić.

\- **W każdym razie, góra zasugerowała, by przydzielić Reeda do spraw defektów razem z waszą trójką, zgodziłem się na to...**

\- **Co?!** \- dało się słyszeć jednocześnie od strony Hanka i Gavina. Oboje chcieli w dalszym ciągu debatować nad decyzją Jeffreya, ale ten ich uciszył, wyciągając w górę rękę.

\- **Nie skończyłem do cholery!** \- wykrzyknął w ich stronę - **Reed będzie partnerem Victorii podczas prowadzenia spraw defektów, w sprawach niedotyczących defektów sama zdecyduje, czy mu towarzyszyć** \- na chwilę w biurze zapanowała cisza.

Victoria spoglądała na Jeffreya z niedowierzaniem i lekko otwartymi ustami, Hank tak samo. Jedynie Gavin zdawał się być zadowolony z tej decyzji.

\- **Mnie tam pasuje...**

\- **No chyba kurwa nie!** \- Hank zeskoczył szybko z krzesła na nogi i odwrócił się w stronę Gavina ze wściekłą miną - **Żaden jebany erotoman nie będzie partnerem Victorii, a zwłaszcza Reed! I nie ma też mowy, że będę współpracował z tym śmieciem!**

\- **Pierdol się stary chuju, prędzej bym zdzierżył Collinsa, niż ciebie!**

Victoria nadal siedziała na krześle, słuchając tej wymiany zdań. Jad jaki sączył się między nimi zaczynał wypełniać całe pomieszczenie, a do tego dołączył się również Jeffrey, jednak bardziej w roli mediatora między nimi, chcąc ich uspokoić. Victoria zakryła na chwilę twarz dłońmi, spoglądając po chwili przez ramię na Connora, który stał z zamkniętymi oczami, a jego dioda mrugała na złoto. Och ile by dała za to, by móc się w takich sytuacjach wyłączyć.

Aczkolwiek wiedziała, dlaczego Hank chciał za wszelką cenę wynegocjować brak partnera w postaci Gavina. Jednak przez ostatnie 6 lat miała do czynienia z gorszymi ludźmi niż Gavin. Spojrzała po tym znów przed siebie, wstając po chwili z siedzenia i odwracając się w stronę dwójki dyskutujących. To przyniosło pożądany efekt, bowiem wstając z krzesła, jego nogi zaszurały po podłodze, co spowodowało przeniesienie uwagi właśnie na Victorię.

Jej wzrok wyrażał zirytowanie, a kiedy postąpiła krok w stronę Hanka, ten cofnął się do tyłu, najwidoczniej przewidując, co mogła planować Victoria, a że był najbliżej, to jemu mogło się oberwać jako pierwszemu.

\- **Zmuszacie mnie do tego, bym znów zrobiła z wami porządek** \- jej głos był nad wyraz spokojny, a zarazem ostrzegawczy. Oboje spojrzeli na nią z lekkim przerażeniem, najwidoczniej przypominając sobie wczorajszy ból, jaki im zadała.

Żaden z nich się nie odezwał, uczynił to jednak ktoś inny.

\- **I bardzo dobrze** \- Jeffrey nie był zaafektowany groźną pozą Victorii, jaką wzbudziła wobec Hanka i Gavina - **Victorio** \- kiedy wypowiedział jej imię, zwróciła się w jego stronę - **Skoro jesteś w stanie nad nimi zapanować, w sprawach defektów będziesz liderem waszej grupy, nie mam ochoty słuchać szczypania się między tą dwójką** \- wskazał teraz na dwójkę mężczyzn - **I to nie podlega dyskusji, Hank** \- zwrócił się teraz do niego osobiście, bo generalnie, był wyższy rangą od Victorii i on powinien przewodzić.

Trochę jej to nie pasowało, ale skoro Jeffrey tak zadecydował i w sumie... była to chyba najlepsza opcja ze wszystkich. Victoria przytaknęła na to głową.

\- **Dobrze, zrobię co w mojej mocy, by trzymać ich na krótkiej smyczy** \- pod koniec wypowiedzi spojrzała najpierw na Hanka, a po tym na Gavina. Ten ostatni lekko się wzdrygnął.

\- **To dobrze. To wszystko, możecie już iść** \- zakończył, siadając na swoim krześle, bo wcześniej wstał, kiedy Hank zaczął kłótnie z Gavinem.

Victoria przytaknęła po raz ostatni, a po tym opuściła biuro, Connor szedł zaraz za nią.

\- **Victorio?** \- android zatrzymał ją w drodze do jej nowego biurka, na co wspomniana detektyw odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego - **Kilka minut temu otrzymałem zgłoszenie na temat defekta, nie chciałem jednak przeszkadzać kapitanowi Fowlerowi w odprawie** \- wyjaśnił od razu, dlaczego nie poinformował o sprawie od razu.

\- **Och, to dlatego miałeś zamknięte oczy i twoja dioda mrugała na żółto?** \- zapytała, na co Connor przytaknął. Victoria oparła dłonie na biodrach i spojrzała na posadzkę komisariatu, wzdychając - **No to nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak jechać** \- podniosła po tym wzrok, napotykając na wzrok Hanka, który szedł w jej stronę.

\- **Gdzie jechać?** \- zapytał, na co Victoria wskazała na Connora.

\- **Connor otrzymał zgłoszenie o defekcie, więc jedziemy** \- powiedziała, teraz już do całej trójki, bo i Gavin dołączył.

Victoria posłała mu zagadkowe spojrzenie, a po tym do niego podeszła. Gavin widocznie zesztywniał na całym ciele, jakby spodziewał się czegoś złego z jej strony, ale ona jedynie stanęła u jego boku i odwróciła się, spoglądając w stronę Hanka, który zabierał swoją odznakę z biurka.

\- **Hank** \- zwróciła się do niego, chcąc zyskać jego uwagę, krzyżując również ręce na piersi, a kiedy się odwrócił i na nią spojrzał, kontynuowała - **Nie możesz mnie traktować jak małej dziewczynki, jestem już dorosła i potrafię sama o siebie zadbać, miałam do czynienia z dużo gorszymi typami, niż Gavin, pośród nich wygląda jak łagodna owieczka...**

\- **Hej...** \- usłyszała w międzyczasie oburzony głos Gavina za jej prawym ramieniem, ale kontynuowała dalej:

\- **...niż jak wilk, a są na tym świecie iście brutalne wilki, dobrze o tym wiesz. Poza tym, jak będę chciała, to pójdę z nim nawet do łóżka i chuj, twoja nienawiść do niego by mnie nie powstrzymała** \- oczywiście nie mówiła tego w kontekście tego, _"co się wydarzy"_ , tylko _"co mogłoby się wydarzyć gdyby..."_ , ale Gavin przyjął do wiadomości wyłącznie tę pierwszą aluzję - **Cokolwiek spowodowało wojnę między wami, przy mnie ma nie istnieć, bo wtedy zobaczycie prawdziwą wojnę** \- tutaj bardziej skierowała swoje słowa do obu.

Widziała niezadowoloną minę Hanka, ale musiała ją przyjąć jako potwierdzenie, że zrozumiał. Odwróciła się po tym w stronę Gavina, który od razu na nią spojrzał.

\- **To się tyczy również ciebie, partnerze** \- powiedziała do niego z uniesionymi brwiami, na co odpowiedział jej kokieteryjnym uśmiechem.

\- **Zrozumiałem kotku** \- na jego odpowiedź uderzyła go w bok, zaczepnie.

Opuściła po tym ręce i zwróciła się w stronę Hanka i Connora.

\- **Chodźcie** \- rzuciła tylko krótko, a po tym ruszyła w stronę swojego biurka, zabierając odznakę i kluczyki do samochodu.

Connor czekał na nią grzecznie, aż zabierze swoje rzeczy, a po tym oboje ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Hank czekał przed wejściem ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma, bo wyszedł jako pierwszy, a kiedy ujrzał Victorię posłał jej sceptyczną minę.

\- **Jakieś życzenia odnośnie dojazdu?** \- zapytał po chwili, kiedy i Gavin wyszedł z komisariatu zaraz za Victorią i Connorem.

Victoria przekrzywiła nieco głowę.

\- **Jedziemy wszyscy moim autem** \- odpowiedziała, na co Hank prychnął pod nosem, idąc w stronę parkingu.

\- **Na pewno nie będę siedział obok blaszanej kupy złomu, ani obok dupka** \- zaczął tyradę Hank, a Gavin oczywiście połknął haczyk. Idąc zaraz za Hankiem, sam musiał dodać swoje 3 grosze:

\- **Ja nie będę siedział obok jebanego alkoholika, ani pierdolonego androida** \- warknął, a Victoria jedyne co mogła zrobić, to westchnąć, kiedy nadal stała przed wejściem.

Zwróciła się po tym do Connora, który przyglądał się jej cały czas, a kiedy ich wzrok się spotkał, przekrzywił nieco głowę.

\- **Będziesz siedział obok mnie** \- powiedziała tylko, na co przytaknął.

\- **Jak sobie życzysz Victorio** \- odpowiedział, a po tym oboje ruszyli w stronę jej samochodu.

Kiedy Victoria otworzyła samochód, zwróciła się do dwójki mężczyzn.

\- **Będziecie siedzieć oboje z tyłu w ramach kary** \- zawyrokowała, piorunując ich spojrzeniem, jednak ton miała spokojny - **A jak się wam coś nie podoba, to komisariat macie pod nosem** \- wskazała na niego kciukiem, a po tym nie czekając na kaprysy dorosłych ludzi, wsiadła do samochodu.

Jedynie ona i Connor siedzieli w środku, ale podczas zapinania pasa usłyszała, jak tylne drzwi się otwierają i oboje wsiadają do środka. Nie mogła powstrzymać triumfalnego uśmiechu, jaki pojawił się na jej twarzy.

\- **Tylko macie być tam grzeczni, bo nie zawaham się was wysadzić nawet na środku autostrady** \- powiedziała, spoglądając we wsteczne lusterko wprost na Gavina, który postanowił usiąść za siedzeniem kierowcy, ku niezadowoleniu Hanka, bo on chciał tam usiąść. Całe szczęście, że nie szarpali się jeszcze o to w samochodzie.

Gavin odpowiedział jej spojrzeniem w lusterko po zapięciu pasa bezpieczeństwa, ale szybko odwrócił wzrok na bok, żeby wyglądać przez okno i nic nie powiedział. Hank zrobił to samo. Co do cholery jest nie tak z tymi dwoma?

Victoria westchnęła tylko bezradnie na to i odpaliła samochód. Zaraz po tym wyjechała z parkingu i ruszyła pod wskazany przez Connora adres.


	6. Krzywda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No to w końcu się doczekaliście! Następny rozdział też będę pisała, ale najpierw chcę zrobić kilka poprawek w reszcie rozdziałów po tym, jak zmieniłam nieco Prekursor. Myślałam też długo nad tym, by rozwinąć nieco historię Victorii, albo powiem, przybliżyć ją bardziej czytelnikom (głównie jej przeszłość, która ją ukształtowała), ale nie wiem, czy kogoś będzie to interesować prócz tego, co się obecnie dzieje w historii xD Jakby kogoś to interesowało, to niech się wypowie, żebym wiedziała, czy jakoś działać pod tym kątem, czy jednak sobie darować, a tymczasem cieszcie się nowym rozdziałem, bo dawno żadnego nie było!

Victoria przejechała przez otwartą bramę, a następnie zatrzymała samochód przed domem, spoglądając na spory budynek.

\- **To na pewno tutaj Connor?** \- zapytała androida marszcząc brwi i nie spuszczając również wzroku z domu wyglądającego jak willa. Android przytaknął głową.

\- **Tak Victorio** \- zapewnił ją również słownie, na co spojrzała na niego krótko, a po tym znów na budynek.

\- **No dobra, to chodźmy w takim razie** \- zakomunikowała, wyłączając silnik samochodu i zabierając kluczyki, a kiedy wszyscy opuścili Camaro, zablokowała wszystkie drzwi.

Na miejscu znajdowały się już dwa patrole policji, których członkowie znajdowali się na zewnątrz, a nie wewnątrz budynku. To trochę zaskoczyło Victorię, dlatego przyspieszyła nieco kroku, by zrównać się z Hankiem, który to jako pierwszy wyszedł na prowadzenie, zostawiając za sobą całą trójkę.

Kiedy tylko jeden z funkcjonariuszy usłyszał kroki na wyłożonym ładnie kostką brukową chodniku, skierował wzrok w stronę dźwięku, nie przerywając rozmowy z drugim policjantem, jednak na widok Hanka przerwał.

\- **Hank! Dobrze cię widzieć!** \- zakrzyknął mężczyzna z widoczną nadwagą, siwymi włosami i wąsami, przenosząc po chwili wzrok na Victorię, kiedy już oboje dotarli do policjanta - **Czekaliśmy ze wszystkim na ciebie i twój zespół** \- dodał jeszcze, na co Victoria posłała w jego stronę lekki uśmiech, a Hank parsknął pod nosem.

\- **Cześć Ben, wszystko się zgadza prócz tego, że to jej zespół** \- zaczął Hank, wskazując również Victorię kciukiem. Spotkało się to z niezadowoleniem ze strony Victorii w postaci kuksańca w jego prawe ramię i wzrokiem zabójcy, mimo tego, że Hank na nią nie spoglądał.

\- **No weź Hank! To _nasz_ zespół** \- burknęła na niego z oburzeniem, wtedy machnął na nią ręką i udał się w stronę drzwi frontowych, nie czekając na żadnego z zespołu. Obrażony niczym przedszkolak, któremu zabrano zabawkę.

Victoria westchnęła bezradnie na zachowanie Hanka, słysząc chwilę po tym parsknięcie za swoim lewym ramieniem i zanim zdążyła się odwrócić, usłyszała głos:

\- **Anderson znów odpierdala?** \- i jakżeż nie zdziwiło jej, gdy głos należał do Gavina. Victoria sięgnęła za siebie i złapała go za koszulkę, przyciągając niezbyt mocno w swoją stronę, a następnie od lewej strony przed siebie.

\- **To idź z nim i go pilnuj, żeby dalej nie odpierdalał** \- poleciła, popychając go jeszcze dalej - **Ty Connor też idź do środka, ja za chwilę dołączę** \- nawet się nie odwróciła w stronę androida, kiedy wydała mu polecenie. A Connor nic nie powiedział, nawet nie wiedziała, czy przytaknął bądź wykonał jakiś podobny gest, jedynie widziała go kątem oka, jak zaczął iść w stronę drzwi. Jednym spojrzeniem posłanym w tamtą stronę natknęła się również na niezadowolony wzrok Gavina, ale nie miała teraz ani w ogóle czasu na jego żale.

Westchnęła na to ponownie i nie czekając, aż detektyw _"jestem kurwa zajebisty"_ wraz z Connorem znikną wewnątrz budynku, zwróciła wzrok w stronę starszego funkcjonariusza i ponowiła swój uśmiech.

\- **Jak mniemam między tą dwójką struna jest napięta od dawna?** \- zapytała, chcąc rozładować napiętą sytuację, którą spowodował Hank i dobił Gavin.

Policjant o imieniu Ben zaśmiał się na to pod nosem.

\- **Między Hankiem i Gavinem? Tak, od dawna** \- przyznał, na co Victoria przewróciła teatralnie oczami i sama się zaśmiała. Na szczęście atmosfera się _nieco_ oczyściła.

Victoria odchrząknęła, próbując sobie na szybko przypomnieć, czy widziała mężczyznę na komisariacie, ale podczas jej dzikiego przeglądania akt, niestety nie zarejestrowała nikogo nowego. Tak więc...

\- **Chyba nas sobie nie przedstawiono jeszcze na posterunku** \- zaczęła, znów się uśmiechając, a po chwili wyciągając rękę w stronę Bena - **Jestem Victoria Foster.**

\- **Och, tak, widziałem cię obok biurka Hanka rano, byłaś bardzo pochłonięta pracą** \- przyznał, na co Victoria widocznie się speszyła, nie wiedząc, że zaraz od razu pierwszego dnia w pracy przykuje uwagę innych jako pracoholiczka - **Ben Collins** \- uścisnął jej dłoń zaraz po tym, jak ją wyciągnęła w jego stronę.

Victoria postanowiła jednak przyjąć swoją nowo wypracowaną opinię, bo może przyda się jej w przyszłości. A prócz tego - i kolejnego uśmiechu posłanego w stronę Bena - to coś zaświtało jej w głowie, przez co zmarszczyła nieco w skupionym geście brwi i przekrzywiła głowę, zabierając już rękę i krzyżując obie na piersi.

\- **Collins? To chyba o panu wspomniał wcześniej Gavin** \- stwierdziła, choć w sumie nowo poznany funkcjonariusz nie mógł wiedzieć, o co chodzi.

\- **O mnie?** \- zapytał zaskoczony, na co Victoria przytaknęła.

\- **Tak, zanim tutaj przyjechaliśmy, to stwierdził, że _"prędzej zdzierżyłby Collinsa"_ , niż Hanka jako partnera** \- rzuciła prosto z mostu, uśmiechając się kątem ust, w odpowiedzi witając salwę śmiechu.

\- **Nie, nie, Gavin jest zbyt wybuchowy, za nim nie da się nadążyć pod żadnym względem. Ktokolwiek zostanie mu przyznany jako partner, będzie miał mocno przechlapane** \- na te słowa, Victoria rozchyliła nieco usta, jednak nic nie powiedziała. Widocznie będzie musiała go jakoś ustawić, skoro mieli współpracować, najważniejszym pytaniem jednak było... czy będzie jej się chciało z nim użerać? To się jeszcze okaże.

Jej pewna postawa uległa nieco zmianie, skoro dowiedziała się nowej rzeczy o Gavinie, a była na niego, niestety, skazana. I nawet nie wiedziała na jak długo.

\- **No cóż... tym frajerem okazałam się być ja** \- sprostowała krótko, zamykając na chwilę oczy i uśmiechając się _"wesoło"_ , żeby zaraz po tym usłyszeć _"och"_ od strony Bena, wtedy otwiera oczy i wzrusza ramionami - **Cóż na to poradzę.**

\- **Kapitan Fowler musi cię nie lubić, albo wręcz odwrotnie, liczy na to, że zdołasz go jakoś zmienić** \- Victoria od razu zaczęła analizować słowa Bena, myśląc nad tym dosyć mocno.

\- **Jeffrey miałby mnie nie lubić? Od lat uznaje mnie za ulubienicę, nie pisałby również dla mnie rekomendacji, ani jej nie wysyłał do kapitana w Chicago, kiedy zaczynałam w policji** \- zamyśliła się na głos, łapiąc się również za podbródek. Swoją drogą... miała mu za to podziękować, skoro już tutaj była - dzięki jego rekomendacji połączonej z wybitnymi wynikami na uczelni, zaczęła jako detektyw 6 lat temu.

I to właśnie dzięki tej rekomendacji została przyznana jako partnerka ówczesnemu szefowi detektywów, _Michaelowi Crowe_. A to również dlatego, że kapitan Kindler widział w niej potencjał, by sama w szybkim czasie mogła awansować na szefa detektywów, więc Michael przy okazji miał ją uczyć. Początek swojej znajomości mieli bardzo pozytywny, zważywszy, że wielu policjantów niższych rangą wydawało się mieć ból dupy o jej wysoki start w policji.

Michael _zawsze_ stawał w jej obronie. Nie ważne, jaka była sytuacja i czego wymagała, nawet jeśli chodziło o zasłonięcie jej własnym ciałem podczas strzelanin - zawsze był obok niej, co oczywiście nie podobało się nie tylko innym policjantom, ale też i dziewczynie Michaela, która bezczelnie oskarżała ich o romans, który między nimi nie istniał. Zawsze ktoś próbował znaleźć sposób, żeby im dojebać.

Victoria nauczyła Michaela mieć wyjebane na plotki i docinki, zwłaszcza, że jego charakter nie pozwalał mu na bycie typem dominującym i wykorzystującym swoją pozycję w pracy. Na bycie dominującym w jakiejkolwiek sytuacji. Był zbyt łagodną duszyczką, zasłaniającą się byciem twardzielem niedającym sobie w kaszę dmuchać, ale gdy był sam, przejmował się wszystkim. Victoria tchnęła w niego więcej pewności siebie, kiedy odkryła jego prawdziwą naturę.

Na szczęście to wszystko się skończyło podczas dużej akcji z wyciekiem danych z poufnych baz NSA na czarny rynek. Victorii udało się zahamować rozprzestrzenianie się poufnych danych, a agencja wywiadowcza zajęła się resztą. Oczywiście część danych została sprzedana, czego nie uniknięto, zapobiegnięto jednak potencjalnej śmierci wielu agentów i funkcjonariuszy, także tych stacjonujących w Chicago. Od tamtej pory Victorią interesuje się FBI, chcąc ją wcielić w swoje szeregi przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji, ta nie zamierzała jednak opuszczać swojej pracy na posterunku policji.

Dzięki tej akcji zyskała pseudonim _Agentka Smok_ \- Agentka przez oferty FBI, Smok przez użycie tego pseudonimu na stronie, którą zhakowała w celu zatrzymania rozprzestrzeniania się danych. Kapitan Kindler chciał awansować Victorię za powodzenie tej akcji, jednak ta odmówiła, uważając, że będzie ku temu lepsza okazja, a sama wolałaby pozostać anonimowa jak długo się da. Rząd również przystał na tę propozycję, nawet wolał, by właśnie nikt się o tym nie dowiedział, dlatego o wyczynie Victorii wiedziała jedynie garstka ludzi.

Tak Victoria zyskała zasłużony respekt wśród współpracowników, a mimo tego nie wywyższała się, ani nie traktowała innych z wyższością. Dlatego właśnie, że była taka, a nie inna, zyskała w krótkim czasie dozgonną przyjaźń Michaela, jej własnego szefa, a nawet i kilku innych zaprzyjaźnionych funkcjonariuszy, którzy nie brali udziału w nagonce na ich parę. Victoria stała się ikoną departamentu policji w Chicago, nie poprzestając na tym i w dalszym ciągu pracując na swoją reputację, chcąc w niej doścignąć własnych rodziców.

Niestety jednak wydarzenie, które wstrząsnęło całym departamentem policji w Chicago, pozostawiło pustkę i rozpacz w sercu Victorii, kiedy jej partner zaryzykował dla niej życiem po raz kolejny, tym razem je tracąc. A najgorsze, że stało się tak z jej winy, kiedy wystawiła się na niebezpieczeństwo. Zdruzgotana Victoria wciąż odczuwała brak swego najbliższego przyjaciela i partnera, tym bardziej, że do tego wydarzenia doszło zaledwie dwa miesiące temu i nowa sytuacja, w której została obecnie postawiona, była dla niej obca. Jedyne więc co jej zostało, to maskowanie swego bólu i uczuć.

Dlatego teraz niezbyt wiedziała, co ma dalej począć z Gavinem i czy w ogóle cokolwiek ma począć, zwłaszcza po swoich przeżyciach z Michaelem. Nie chciała przeżywać tego ponownie.

\- **Ulubienicę? Nie wiedziałem, że znacie się dłużej** \- z myśli wytrącił ją zaskoczony głos Bena, na co uśmiechnęła się kolejny raz, przestając przybierać pozycję myśliciela.

\- **Tak, ale to długa historia i nie na teraz. Powinnam już dołączyć do Hanka i Gavina, panie Collins...**

\- **Mów mi Ben** \- przerwał jej, odwzajemniając uśmiech, na co Victoria przytaknęła.

\- **Dobrze, Ben. Znikam już** \- na zakończenie swych słów pomachała jeszcze ręką Benowi, a po tym szybkim krokiem udała się w stronę drzwi wejściowych do willi.

Nawet nie zapukała, tylko od razu weszła do środka, na wstępie słysząc głosy nieopodal. Skierowała się w ich stronę, napotykając na Gavina i Hanka przesłuchujących jakiegoś typa. Miał rozcięcie na lewym policzku. To pewnie defekt go zaatakował. Nie zatrzymując się, podeszła bliżej nich, zanim jednak zdążyła się odezwać, Hank wskazał bez słowa kciukiem gdzieś za siebie. W dalszym ciągu bezbłędnie potrafili porozumiewać się bez słów, bo doskonale wiedział, że miała zamiar zapytać o Connora.

Przytaknęła jedynie krótko, posyłając szybkie spojrzenie Gavinowi i typowi, zauważając, że ma jeszcze prawdopodobną ranę na prawym przedramieniu, a następnie udała się we wskazane miejsce. Tym miejscem okazała się być kuchnia. Od razu Victorii rzuciły się w oczy ślady tyrium i... trzy odcięte palce dłoni. Facet nie miał żadnych takich ran, zresztą wtedy zajmowaliby się nim już sanitariusze, więc musiały należeć do defekta. Brak czerwonej krwi również na to wskazywał.

Blisko tego niepokojącego ją miejsca przykucał Connor. Miała okazję zobaczyć go w akcji.

\- **Co ci się udało ustalić?** \- zapytała, na co Connor podniósł się i zwrócił w stronę młodej detektyw.

\- **To model AP700, wersja męska, numer seryjny 863 736 992, wyprodukowany w marcu 2036 roku, ślady tyrium na podłodze pochodzą sprzed 23 minut, te na ścianie** \- wskazał na ścianę kuchni przed sobą, a Victoria już teraz będąc mocno zaskoczona dokładnością uzyskanych przez Connora danych, odwróciła się i spojrzała również na ścianę - **Są sprzed około 27 dni.**

Victoria przyglądała się ścianie, w pełnym skupieniu i zdumieniu, bowiem... nic na niej nie widziała. Jej niewiedza nie trwała jednak długo, bo kiedy Connor po chwili spojrzał na nią i zauważył jej wyraz twarzy mówiący wyraźnie, że nic tam nie widzi, odchrząknął, przez co zyskał uwagę Victorii.

\- **Wybacz Victorio, zapomniałem, że nie możesz widzieć tych śladów tyrium. Wyparowują one...**

\- **Jesteś w stanie widzieć ślady tyrium, które wyparowały?** \- przerwała mu ze słyszalnym zaskoczeniem w głosie.

Teraz to zaskoczenie było widoczne na twarzy androida.

\- **Oczywiście.**

\- **Jesteś zajebisty!** \- wykrzyknęła entuzjastycznie po chwili, na co Connor nie wiedział, jak ma zareagować.

\- **Dziękuję Victorio** \- uznał jej słowa za pochwałę, więc stosownym było podziękować. Victoria aż uśmiechnęła się z radością.

\- **Możesz sprawdzić, czy znajduje się gdzieś tutaj więcej niewidocznych śladów tyrium?** \- zapytała, wracając do powagi sytuacji. W końcu mieli sprawę do wyjaśnienia. Connor przytaknął pewnie głową, a następnie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

Wskazał kilka niedużych śladów i wyjaśnił, kiedy mniej więcej mogły się owe ślady pojawić, nie tylko w obecnie przebywanym pomieszczeniu, ale też w sąsiednich. Im więcej śladów oraz różnic czasowych w powstawaniu ich, tym bardziej Victoria zaczęła odczuwać gniew. Wystarczyły jej jednak dwa ślady, z różnym czasem powstania, by wydać osąd, więcej pogłębiało jedynie jej wstręt do ludzi.

Kiedy Connor chciał wskazać kolejny ślad, Victoria uniosła dłoń na wysokość swojej piersi, żeby przestał.

\- **Wystarczy już Connor, idę najebać temu sadyście** \- przerwała oględziny androida ze zniesmaczoną miną, a następnie skierowała swe kroki w przeciwną stronę, zostawiając zaskoczonego Connora w salonie. Victoria widziała jeszcze, jak przekrzywił pytająco głowę, jednak nie miała teraz chęci na wyjaśnienia.

Przeszła teraz przez kuchnię, posyłając przelotne spojrzenie kałuży tyrium i palcom znajdującym się wewnątrz niej. Mimowolnie zacisnęła pięści, kiedy przechodziła obok, a następnie przeszła przez próg kuchni, wtedy jej oczom ukazał się Gavin, który rozmawiał z _"ofiarą"_. Mimo tego, że miała ogromną ochotę wybić typowi zęby - tym bardziej, że miała idealne ku temu warunki, patrząc na to, jak oboje stali - tak musiała się powstrzymać, nie chcąc psuć swoim temperamentem renomy policji Detroit.

Nie miała jednak zamiaru pierdolić się z zadawaniem zbędnych pytań, dlatego zaraz po podejściu bliżej, nie zważając na to, że wcięła się Gavinowi w jego pytanie - i że Hank gdzieś zniknął - zadała swoje:

\- **Kiedy pierwszy raz zaczął pan bić swojego androida?**

Postawa, jaką przybrała nie znosiła sprzeciwu i nakazywała pełne posłuszeństwo wobec niej. Nawet Gavin, kiedy odwrócił się by na nią spojrzeć i prawdopodobnie zjebać za wcinanie się w jego pytania ze swoim mało ważnym pytaniem, cofnął się na bok widząc jak emanuje wkurwieniem. Nawet się nie odezwał, a reakcja detektywa nie umknęła uwadze gościa, który nieco się zestresował.

\- **Do niczego takiego wcześniej nie doszło, pani detektyw** \- w trakcie wypowiadania tych słów Victoria skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i uniosła wyżej lewą brew, dając w ten sposób do zrozumienia, że nie przemawiają do niej te wyjaśnienia.

\- **Doprawdy? Ślady tyrium na ścianie kuchni i w salonie sprzed miesiąca temu przeczą. Myślę, że wie pan do czego zmierzam? Zatajanie faktów, kłamanie policji, utrudnianie śledztwa i tak dalej... za takie wykroczenia można iść posiedzieć w pace na parę lat** \- jej spokojny głos dodawał niebezpiecznej aury całej tej sytuacji, przez co Gavin jedynie prosił w duchu, by gościu tego nie zjebał i nie obudził monstra, jakie w niej _JESZCZE_ drzemało, póki atmosfera się nie zaogniła.

Mimo tego, że gościu chciał coś powiedzieć, nie odezwał się, zresztą, Victoria po chwili kontynuowała, co jeszcze chciała powiedzieć.

\- **Z pewnością widział pan androida, który przybył tutaj razem z nami? To wyspecjalizowany model, który jest w stanie wykryć ślady tyrium powstałe nawet kilka miesięcy temu, więc nikt nie jest w stanie go okłamać w tej sprawie** \- mimo tego, że facet nie utrzymywał kontaktu wzrokowego i skutecznie unikał spojrzenia Victorii, to mogła odczuć, że presja, jaką na niego wywarła zaczęła działać.

\- **To prawda** \- nowy głos dołączający do dyskusji zwrócił swoją uwagę całej trójki - **Detektyw Foster nie kłamie, mówiąc, że potrafię widzieć ślady tyrium powstałe do kilku miesięcy wstecz, czego nie można powiedzieć o panu, jeśli chodzi o kłamstwo** \- Connor stanął teraz obok Victorii, zakładając ręce z tyłu na plecach - **Jedną z moich funkcji jest również możliwość analizowania ludzkiego zachowania jak i funkcji życiowych, dzięki czemu na podstawie poziomu stresu danej osoby, jestem w stanie stwierdzić, czy kłamie, a pański poziom stresu jest bardzo wysoki, co jasno wskazuje na kłamstwo w sprawie defekta** \- dodał jeszcze, wpasowując się w spokojny ton Victorii, co czyniło z nich parę idealną. Z tą różnicą, że Connor nie posiadał wewnętrznego monstra, które może zostać wypuszczone w razie rozdrażnienia.

Już teraz gościu nie miał szans na obronę, będąc przyciśniętym przez Victorię i Connora, więc jedyne co mu zostało, to przyznać się.

\- **Miesiąc temu** \- powiedział po krótkiej chwili, a Victoria przybiła mentalną piątkę z Connorem, choć to żadnym pocieszeniem dla niej nie było.

Pokręciła jedynie głową z niezadowoleniem i obrzydzoną miną, opuszczając ręce i postępując krok do przodu w stronę typa.

\- **To właśnie przez takich chorych pojebów jest wysyp spraw związanymi z defektami, niejednokrotnie kończącymi się śmiercią ich właścicieli bądź niewinnych, postronnych ludzi. Takich jak pan powinno się zamykać w pokojach bez klamek do końca życia** \- z pewnością Victoria dodałaby coś jeszcze, ale miała zbyt wielką ochotę na przypierdolenie facetowi w pysk.

Musiała opuścić to miejsce, bo zostało przepełnione zbyt dużą falą negatywnych emocji. Odstąpiła zatem od typa i bez żadnego słowa wyjaśnienia, skierowała się w stronę wyjścia, a wychodząc na zewnątrz, mimo wkurwienia, jakie nią teraz rządziło, nie trzasnęła drzwiami. Tutaj jej stan emocjonalny mógł zostać rozwiany wraz z wiatrem, dlatego podeszła do swojego Camaro i oparła się o niego plecami, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Nie wejdzie już do tego domu nawet na chwilę, nikt jej do tego nie zmusi.

W środku natomiast zapanowała niezręczna cisza, nawet Gavin nic głupiego nie powiedział. Connor spoglądał na drzwi, za którymi zniknęła Victoria, ale po chwili zwrócił wzrok na detektywa Reeda, jakby chciał go w ten sposób zapytać, co dalej. Gavin sam nie wiedział póki co, co dalej.

Irytował go jednak wzrok androida.

\- **Na co się gapisz jebany pedale? Zapierdalaj za nią i ogarnij jej furię. Mnie zabije, jeśli się teraz do niej zbliżę** \- stwierdził, choć wcale nie był do końca pewny reakcji Victorii na jego osobę. Być może wyolbrzymiał, ale wolał posłać androida, by jego rozniosła, niż samemu narażać się na wpierdol.

Connor przytaknął Gavinowi, ani trochę nie przejmując się wyzwiskami i jego agresywnym tonem.

\- **Dobrze, detektywie Reed** \- odpowiedział jedynie, a następnie udał się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych.

\- **Ostra jak tabasco** \- zanim wyszedł, usłyszał jeszcze słowa Gavina, które najprawdopodobniej miały opisywać Victorię. Po sprawdzeniu danej frazy w internecie stwierdził, że dotyczyło ono podobnego zachowania, jakie zaprezentowała Victoria. Czy on również powinien się w ten sposób do niej odnieść?

Po wyjściu na zewnątrz, od razu zauważył Victorię, będącą opartą o swój samochód i spoglądającą na ziemię. Wyczuwał w jej emocjach wzburzenie i złość, zaczął się więc zastanawiać, jak może złagodzić, a najlepiej, wyeliminować jej obecnie negatywne nastawienie. Nie chciał narażać obecnego śledztwa, a jej agresja, choć nawet subtelna, właśnie je narażała.

Zanim zdołał się zatrzymać przed detektyw i odezwać się do niej, ona uczyniła to pierwsza, nie podnosząc nawet wzroku:

\- **Nie mam zamiaru nikogo przepraszać za swoje słowa, wiem, że były niestosowne, ale dla takich śmieci nie mam szacunku** \- w dalszym ciągu nie podnosiła wzroku, więc jedynie wiedziała, że jeden z dwójki jej partnerów przyszedł do niej. Ale nie wiedziała w sumie po co.

Connor stanął przed nią i przekrzywił nieco głowę w zaskoczonym geście. Zaczął się zastanawiać, skąd Victoria wiedziała, że ktoś się do niej zbliża, jednak tylko przez chwilę.

\- **Przyszedłem cię zapytać, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku Victorio** \- dopiero teraz podniosła wzrok na przybyłego androida.

Jego wyraz twarzy nie zdradzał żadnych emocji, przez co trudno było Victorii odczytać, w jakim celu ją o to pyta. Westchnęła na to bezradnie.

\- **Tak, tylko...** \- przerwała, odwracając wzrok od Connora na pobliskie drzewo i dobierając dalsze słowa - **Tylko wkurwia mnie każdy akt bezpodstawnej przemocy wobec kogokolwiek, nawet androidów. One nie są w stanie się obronić w razie ataku i to jest niesprawiedliwe** \- odparła, powracając wzrokiem na Connora i mierząc go groźnym spojrzeniem. Nie żeby specjalnie - od dawna weszło jej to w nawyk i robiła to już mimowolnie.

Connora oczywiście nie ruszyło jej groźne spojrzenie, nie był człowiekiem, by odczuwać emocje, nie był więc też w stanie zapewnić jej wsparcia.

\- **Rozumiem cię Victorio, jednak androidy to tylko maszyny niezdolne do odczuwania emocji.**

\- **Wybacz Connor, ale nie rozumiesz. Nie jesteś w stanie tego zrozumieć, bo nie jesteś człowiekiem. Gdybyś był w stanie chociaż odczuwać emocje, to wtedy byś zrozumiał, ale sam przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że jako android nie jesteś do tego zdolny. Jednak niezależnie od tego, androidom również powinien należeć się szacunek** \- stwierdziła, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Connorem. A sam Connor był pod wrażeniem upartości Victorii.

Przez chwilę między nimi nastała cisza, jakby oboje analizowali się wzajemnie.

\- **Masz zbyt dobre serce Victorio, nawet jeśli tego często nie pokazujesz** \- słowa Connora zaskoczyły młodą detektyw. Nie spodziewała się tego usłyszeć od androida, choć sama doskonale o tym wiedziała. No ale android mówiący takie rzeczy? W sumie również to, w jaki sposób zwrócił się do niej wczoraj w banku było dla niej abstrakcyjne.

Ale mimo zaskoczenia, jakie wywołał w niej Connor, uśmiechnęła się.

\- **Być może** \- odparła, choć wiedziała, że to wcale nie _"być może"_ , a _"wiem o tym doskonale"_.

Kiedy Connor odpowiedział jej uśmiechem, ale nic więcej nie powiedział, Victoria odchrząknęła.

\- **Wracając do sprawy... Przebadałeś już wszystkie ślady? Możliwości? Cokolwiek tam jeszcze potrafisz?** \- zapytała, przyglądając mu się z lekko przymrużonymi oczami. Zapytany android przytaknął.

\- **Tak Victorio, sprawdziłem wszystko.**

\- **Zajebiście. Teraz mi powiedz, czy byłbyś w stanie namierzyć jakoś tego defekta? Nie wiem... po analizie? Śladach tyrium?** \- dopytała, będąc ciekawa, czy to w ogóle jest dla niego możliwe, działanie w ten sposób.

\- **Po śladach mógłbym, jednak nie ma w domu żadnych, które mogłyby wskazywać konkretny kierunek, w którym udał się defekt. Mogę przeanalizować ślady dokładniej pod tym kątem** \- na odpowiedź androida, tym razem Victoria przytaknęła głową.

\- **Dobrze, działaj coś zatem pod tym kątem, musimy znaleźć tego defekta** \- Victoria nie liczyła na to, że uda im się go złapać, mając na co dzień do czynienia ze sprawami defektów przez ostatnie 2 i pół roku w Chicago, była w stanie odnaleźć defekty z trzech na siedem spraw. To bardzo mało.

Nie słyszała ani nie widziała, czy Connor jej jakoś na to odpowiedział, bo widziała teraz jedynie, jak znika za drzwiami willi. Victoria westchnęła na to bezradnie. Czy tego chciała czy też nie, będzie musiała również wrócić do tego domu. Chciała rozwikłać tę sprawę mimo obrzydzenia, jakim pałała do podczłowieka, przez którego powstał kolejny, bardzo prawdopodobnie, niebezpieczny defekt.

Westchnęła ponownie, rozczesując nieco palcami włosy. Musiała tam wejść. Zanim jednak ruszyła się z miejsca, rozejrzała po wysokiej budowli. Miała co najmniej ze 2 piętra, do tego strych. Lustrując okna na każdym piętrze, nagle zauważyła coś, a raczej kogoś w jednym z nich na drugim piętrze. Nie byłoby w tym nic nadzwyczajnego, gdyby nie fakt, że postać ta schowała się szybko za ścianą obok okna, gdy tylko spostrzegła na sobie wzrok Victorii. Ta z wrażenia aż opuściła ręce, które do tej pory krzyżowała na piersi. Czy mógł to być defekt, którego szukali?

Victoria nie czekała ani chwili dłużej. Wyskoczyła w stronę drzwi i wbiegła do willi, od razu kierując się w stronę schodów. Nie poinformowała jednak nikogo o tym, że mogła właśnie znaleźć podejrzanego. Wiedziała, że głupio robiła, ale nie mogła pozwolić na to, by defekt się przemieścił, _JEŚLI_ to był defekt. Dotarła na drugie piętro, w razie czego wyciągając broń, jednak nie odbezpieczyła jej. Będzie miała na to czas podczas konfrontacji.

W myślach na szybko wyobraziła sobie willę z perspektywy własnego samochodu, przy którym przed chwilą stała, by mogła od razu wybrać odpowiedni pokój. Idąc krótkim korytarzem, skręciła w lewo, widząc dwie pary drzwi. Wybrała te po prawej, otwierając je i od razu celując bronią w stronę okna. Nikogo tam jednak nie było. Weszła ostrożnie do pokoju, zachowując pełnię spokoju i opanowania. Adrenalina jednak pulsowała w niej na pełnych obrotach.

Rozejrzała się uważnie, trzymając pistolet przed sobą na wysokości oczu. Podeszła do okna, stając tyłem do ściany obok niego i opuszczając broń, a po odsłonięciu nieco firanki, wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Patrząc na swój samochód mogła stwierdzić, że to jest właśnie to okno, w którym kogoś widziała. Więc ten ktoś musiał tu zostać, bądź ewentualnie uciec do pokoju obok, inaczej byłoby go słychać na dole. A skoro nie było go teraz w pokoju, bądź jest, tylko się schował, to zależało mu na ukryciu się - musiał być szukanym przez nią defektem.

Victoria żałowała trochę, że nie odbyła rozmowy z właścicielem willi, albo ewentualnie z Hankiem bądź Gavinem w celu dowiedzenia się, czy gościu mieszkał tu sam z androidem bądź był tu jeszcze ktoś. Myśląc przez niedługi czas nad tym, zaczęła przechadzać się po pokoju i zaglądać do każdego miejsca, gdzie ktoś mógłby się ukryć, na sam koniec zostawiając sobie szafę przy wyjściu. Nie lubiła sprawdzać szaf, nie ważne jak wielkich - były najmniej bezpieczne do sprawdzania.

Kiedy nigdzie nie znalazła żywej duszy, w końcu podeszła do nieszczęsnej, dwudrzwiowej szafy i stanęła przed tymi po lewej stronie. Sięgnęła za uchwyt drzwi obok, a następnie mocnym ruchem pociągnęła, otwierając je na oścież, samej dalej stojąc obok otwartej szafy z przygotowaną bronią, gdyby nagle ktoś miał z niej wyskoczyć. Nic się jednak nie działo. Odkleiła się więc od drugich drzwi i cofnęła ze trzy kroki, by wycelować bronią w dodatkową przestrzeń, którą dopiero co odkryła, a następnie otworzyła drugie drzwi szafy.

Nikogo w środku nie było. Victoria opuściła nieco broń i przymrużyła lekko oczy, chcąc bardziej skupić wzrok, jednak faktycznie nic tam nie było. Cofnęła się jeszcze trochę, opuszczając całkiem broń i zwracając głowę w stronę okna. Mogła się pomylić i chodziło jednak o pokój obok? Trochę trudno w sumie było określić dokładne położenie okna, a gdyby pomyliła się o jedno, to raczej nikt jej za to nie zabije? Musiała więc udać się do pokoju obok, ale... nie było jej to jednak dane.

Zanim zdążyła się jakkolwiek ruszyć, wyczuła czyjąś obecność, jednak zbyt późno. Nim zwróciła głowę w stronę szafy, coś z impetem w nią uderzyło, w jej lewy bok, przez co wywróciła się w taki sposób, że aż zrobiła fikołka w tył i wylądowała na prawym boku. Czuła również przeszywający ból we wcześniej uderzony bok. Nie był to jednak ból, jaki towarzyszy podczas zwykłego uderzenia, po którym można się szybko pozbierać, był to ból, jakiego można się nabawić podczas rany kłutej.

Victoria czuła wyraźnie ból, jednak prócz tego, było coś jeszcze. Kiedy sięgnęła dłonią do rany, poczuła, jak coś z niej wystaje, od razu mogła więc stwierdzić, że był to nóż. Wyjęła go więc jednym szybkim ruchem, wydając z siebie bolesne jęknięcie. Odrzuciła po tym nóż gdzieś na bok, a zanim zdołała się rozejrzeć, czy nawet podnieść na cokolwiek wzrok, usłyszała dźwięk przeładowania broni gdzieś nad swoją głową, przez co zamarła w bezruchu. Mogła przysiąc, że nawet krew z jej rany przestała lecieć na krótką chwilę, jakby ta zatrzymała się razem z nią, bo nie czuła jej w palcach, kiedy trzymała przy niej dłoń.

Odważyła się po tym spojrzeć w górę, chcąc widzieć, kim jest jej oprawca. Ujrzenie świecącej na czerwono diody na skroni tego kogoś upewniło ją, iż był to defekt, którego szukała. Widocznie bardzo chujowo go szukała, skoro był w stanie aż tak bardzo ją zaskoczyć, do tego dotkliwie zranić. Nie spodziewała się tego.

\- **Wstawaj!** \- wykrzyknął w jej stronę. Wiedział, że jego atak na Victorię mógł narobić hałasu, musiał więc szybko wziąć ją na zakładnika, jeśli chciał się stąd wydostać żywy.

Victoria nie zamierzała protestować, dlatego na tyle, na ile pozwalała jej rana, pozbierała się z podłogi, choć było to dla niej bardzo bolesne. Zanim całkiem zdołała wstać, poczuła, jak android łapie ją z tyłu za kołnierz i podciąga ku górze, a następnie ciągnie w swoją stronę, by stała przed nim, ale tyłem do niego. Objął ją jedną ręką w pasie i ku niezadowoleniu Victorii oraz kolejnej dawce bólu, przycisnął mocno do siebie, przygniatając i jej ranę. Zanim Victoria zdołała wykonać krok bądź jakikolwiek ruch, android podniósł ją, jakby nic nie ważyła, a po tym wyszedł z nią z pokoju, kierując się na schody.

Nie natknął się po drodze na nikogo, jednak dla upewnienia wolał trzymać broń przy skroni Victorii, gdyby ktoś nagle miał wyskoczyć z któregoś z pokoi. Nie miał zamiaru się również przejmować jej skomleniem. Kiedy zszedł na dół, natknął się na swojego dawnego właściciela oraz Gavina. Ten pierwszy oczywiście zaalarmował wszystkich wykrzykując spanikowany zdanie _"on tu jest!"_.

Gavin zareagował ekspresowo, wyciągając broń, odwracając się i celując prosto w... Victorię, którą zasłaniał się defekt. Widok jej jako zakładnika, do tego rannej - krew z jej rany na boku mocno zakrwawiła nie tylko ubranie Victorii, ale teraz i defekta - kazał mu się cofnąć i mocno zawahać, czy otworzyłby w tej sytuacji ogień w stronę defekta.

\- **Nawet nie próbuj, jeśli ona ma przeżyć!** \- syknął agresywnie android w stronę Gavina. Po chwili zjawił się i Connor, a nawet Hank, który wcześniej gdzieś zniknął.

Gavin spoglądał wprost w oczy Victorii, które nie były teraz wypełnione tą seksowną zawziętością i pewnością siebie - wypełniał je ból i strach.

\- **Kurwa, Foster...** \- warknął Gavin, kiedy android zaczął się wycofywać w stronę drzwi wyjściowych razem z nią. Żaden z trójki mężczyzn, z którymi tutaj przyjechała nie mógł jej teraz pomóc bez narażenia jej na poważny uszczerbek na zdrowiu.

Po wyjściu na zewnątrz, android nie wiedział co ma zrobić, więc ogarnęła go panika, jednak nie na długo, bo jego wzrok padł na czarny samochód stojący przed domem. Dwa patrole policji, które były tutaj jakiś czas temu odjechały stąd, skoro na miejsce przybyła drużyna od defektów. Ile Victoria by dała za to, by jednak tutaj zostali...

Zanim zaczęła rozmyślać o czymś miłym, byle odbiec od bólu, android potrząsnął nią, jak gdyby wiedział, co zamierza i miał zamiar ją z tego wybudzić.

\- **To twój samochód?** \- spytał, mając oczywiście na myśli czarne Camaro, bo żadnego innego samochodu tu nie było.

Potrząśnięcie zabolało Victorię, dosyć mocno.

\- **Tak!** \- pisnęła boleśnie, a android nie tracił w takim razie czasu i podbiegł z nią szybko do Camaro.

\- **Dawaj kluczyki!** \- wrzasnął, jednak Victoria znając żądania androida, sięgnęła po nie już wcześniej, otwierając drzwi. Android zarejestrował dźwięk świadczący o otwarciu samochodu, dlatego otworzył drzwi i wrzucił do środka Victorię, przesuwając ją po tym agresywnie na siedzenie pasażera, kiedy wsiadał do środka.

W czasie, kiedy odpalił Camaro przyciskiem, z domu wyskoczył Gavin. Android spojrzał tylko krótko w tamtą stronę, a następnie wciskając pedał gazu, ruszył na oślep, potrącając po drodze krzaki i uderzając w jakąś małą rzeźbę. Oczywiście brama wjazdowa była teraz zamknięta, jednak to go nie powstrzymało, kiedy z całym impetem w nią uderzył, wyjeżdżając na drogę. Victoria nie musiała obawiać się śmierci od kuli - zginie podczas tej jazdy, jeśli android będzie tak prowadził.

Ledwo włączył się do ruchu, a już spowodował wypadek dwóch innych samochodów. Ten jednak miał to głęboko w dupie i pojechał dalej drogą. Miał zamiar wykonać połączenie telefoniczne, kiedy nagle odezwało się radio w samochodzie:

\- **_"Do wszystkich jednostek. Uprowadzono czarne Camaro o rejestracji "VICTORIOUS", w środku znajduje się niebezpieczny defekt wraz z ranną funkcjonariuszką policji..."_**

\- **Wyłącz to, albo rozwalę to radio!** \- wykrzyknął w stronę Victorii, celując w nią z jej własnej broni. Victoria grzecznie wykonała polecenie androida, choć z widoczną trudnością - **Masz ze sobą telefon?** \- zapytał ją jeszcze, w dalszym ciągu celując w nią, jednak w większości patrzył na drogę. Czy mogła mieć szanse w wytrąceniu mu pistoletu? Czy powinna tak ryzykować?

\- **Nie mam, zostawiłam na komisariacie** \- odparła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Oczywiście było to kłamstwo, bo telefon był tutaj, w jej samochodzie. W schowku. Do którego nie miała szans sięgnąć niezauważenie przez androida. Była więc w czarnej dupie.

Android przyjął słowa Victorii do wiadomości, jednak nie uwierzył jej, co okazał obmacaniem kieszeni jej spodni, czy faktycznie go nie ma. Nie było to dla niej przyjemne ze względu na ranę i fakt, że żeby dotrzeć do kieszeni po lewej stronie, musiał ją nieco podnieść, co oczywiście wywołało ból. Wrócił po tym do celowania w nią z pistoletu, a następnie zadzwonił gdzieś i umówił się z kimś przy jakimś parku. A nawet wspominał coś o jakiejś łódce. O ile dobrze słyszała.

Kiedy skończył rozmawiać, roześmiał się.

\- **Wiem kim jesteś, zabójczyni defektów, jednak twoje dni są policzone, to twoja ostatnia podróż** \- jego słowa choć brzmiały dla niej dziwnie, niosły za sobą przeraźliwe przesłanie i dotarły do niej dopiero po chwili - **Zabiorę cię w miejsce, gdzie wszystkie defekty będą mogły dokonać na tobie zemsty za wszystkie krzywdy, jakie wyrządziłaś** \- Victoria zadrżała na pewny ton, jakim przemawiał do niej android. Jakby wiedział, że nie dojdzie do porażki.

Chciała zadać mu pytanie, dlaczego miała cierpieć za krzywdy, których nie wyrządziła, jednak android nie dał jej na to szansy. Zanim wydobyła z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk, ujrzała jedynie jak android robi zamach ręką i uderza ją prosto w twarz pistoletem, przez co uderzyła prawą skronią w boczną szybę. Wtedy zalała ją fala ciemności i przestała kontaktować, tracąc przytomność.


End file.
